Slaughtering Tradition
by Queenie's Broken Heart
Summary: Forbidden love? Maybe, but these two are changing all the old rules! Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy will not be bound by their families' differences ... and similarities!
1. What's In a Name?

**Disclaimer: Anything seem familiar? That's because it's not mine but the wonderful J.K. Rowling's**

Rose Weasley took one last look at the muggle world and boarded the red train that waited behind her. She waved a solemn goodbye to her family, a small, slightly sad smile playing on her lips. Each one of them waved back, smiling encouragingly, except for Hugo who appeared to be too engaged in conversation with Lily to acknowledge her departure, and this bothered her somewhat.

_Surely_, she thought darkly, _he could spare even a few seconds to say goodbye._

He was her only brother, after all, and she wouldn't see him for months, so it seemed a bit cruel of him to just ignore her like that. She shrugged it off, as she was prone to do when people really annoyed her; she had spent her life in the presence of her many cousins who wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she got emotional. Being a girl made her all the more susceptible to crimes like sulking and crying being made fun of. There were some rules that made your life a lot easier if you followed them when you were a Weasley. One such rule she had quickly learnt was: smart witches aren't sensitive, especially around certain older cousins. And Rose was incredibly smart, by anyone's standards.

Walking through the train, she spotted no one she knew amidst the hundreds of faces she passed. She didn't mind this too much; apart from the fact Albus seemed to have abandoned her, because Rose generally liked solitude. She searched for an empty compartment; every first-year's dream, but was unlucky. The only one she even dared to consider entering was already engaged by one Scorpius Malfoy. Not exactly her first choice of company, seeing as her father seemed to have such contempt for his father, but; she reasoned sensibly, this boy was not his father.

Rose did not suffer from shyness. She slid open the compartment door and the boy looked up sharply.

He had a pale face and blonde; almost white hair that hung down to almost one eyebrow, pointed features and sharp grey eyes.

'Hi,' she murmured softly, 'is it all right if I sit there?'

She indicated the seat opposite him.

Scorpius paused for a second, as though he was considering, never taking his cool grey eyes of her warm brown ones. Rose felt almost nervous as he surveyed her.

'Certainly,' he said, motioning for her to sit down. ' … Rose … am I right?'

'Yes. And you're Scorpius Malfoy.'

He didn't respond. But then, it wasn't a question. A silence followed, during which neither one of them moved.

'You have a cousin called Lily.'

'Yes, I know.'

'Hmm,' Scorpius said, looking idly out the window as the countryside sped past. 'That is most confusing. Rose … Lily …'

'Not really.'

'So, Rose. I have heard a little about your family. What do you know of mine?'

The question took her by surprise.

'Oh, um …' what she knew was none too complimentary.

He gave a small, sad smile.

'Go on. I promise I won't get mad.'

'Well … your father is Draco Malfoy. He was at school with my parents and … and often needlessly cruel to them. Your mother is Astoria. Your grandfather … is a man called Lucius Malfoy … he was a death eater for Voldemort.' At the name, the boy's face twitched slightly, but only for a fraction of a second. As was your father, for a brief time,' she paused, 'although he never killed anyone. Lucius did.'

'All true,' he frowned. 'And yet here you sit.'

She raised her eyebrows.

'Well, I wondered if you were aware of who I am,' he confessed, 'But you seem well informed and you still came to sit next to me?'

She shrugged and nodded.

'Curious …'

'Would you have sit next to me?'

'Well, yes, I suppose I would have … but your family has not acted in such away that they would logically be avoided by most other people.'

'Scorpius … I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not your family. You asked me what I knew of them. Perhaps you should have asked what I knew of you.'

A look of confusion passed over his face.

'Enlighten me.'

'You are an eleven year old boy destined to go to Hogwarts for the first time,' Rose simply said, shrugging. 'I don't define people by their last names.'

Scorpius smiled at her, warmly.

'I'm glad. I just hope you don't judge them by their first, either.'

She laughed and he joined in too.

'How about we start over?' he suggested, smirking.

'Fine. Hi, I'm Rose Weasley. Can I sit here?'

'Hello, Scorpius Malfoy. And no. Get the hell out.'

She froze, surprised. His face was cool and sharp as it examined hers.

'Rose. I was joking,' he said, rolling his eyes.

'Oh!' she said, and this time he started laughing. Pretty soon, the two were in convulsions. When Albus entered, they both stopped suddenly. His presence held an aura of distinct disapproval.

'Hi,' he said, staring at Scorpius, who raised his eyebrows at Rose before nodding politely.

'Uh … Rose?'

She looked at him coolly. He had given her his word they would stay together on the train.

'Yeah?'

"Could I … could I speak to you for a minute … outside?' he asked, eyeing Scorpius pointedly.

'Why?' she said, stubbornly.

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes, grimacing at the other boy apologetically, and stepped out of the compartment ungraciously.

'What the hell, Albus? Why were you so rude?'

'Rose – do you know who that boy is? He's Draco Malfoy's kid.'

'Really?' she asked in mock surprise.

'Rose! That man – he tried to make our parent's lives hell. And his father tried to make Granddad's life hell. What makes you so sure he won't do the same to you? Draco kept calling your mother M- Mudblood!' She glared at him. 'C'mon Rose! He tried to get Hagrid fired! And Lucius tried to get Granddad fired!'

'For heavens sake, Albus,' she snapped. 'I expect this attitude from most of the others but not you!'

He gaped after her as she spun around and re-entered the compartment.

Scorpius looked at her.

She forced a smile.

'I could hear you, you know. Sorry. But he wasn't exactly quiet.'

She groaned, embarrassed.

'Sorry about that.'

'Don't be. That was the reaction I expected.'

'Well, you shouldn't. In my opinion it leaves a pretty bad image on the Weasley and Potter family names, if that type of behaviour is anticipated.'

He stared at her for a moment as she scowled at the door.

'Why are you so different?'

She sighed.

'I have … let's see … ten cousins. All of them are really close, you know? United, as it were. But me … I never really fell into the same category as them. It's sort of hard to explain … I thought,' she said stiffly, 'That Albus was kind of like me. He is, I suppose and that's why I found it surprising to see how narrow-minded he can be. But the others ... If you mention the name 'Weasley' there is a sort of …'

'Reaction?' supplied Scorpius, bitterly.

'… Yeah,' she said looking at him closely. 'A certain mindset associated with the name – and I do not fall under it.'

'I understand more than you know,' he said grimly. 'The name 'Malfoy' … well your cousin aptly demonstrated what people think of that.'

She sighed.

'I may not apply to the bad traits that are intertwined with my name … but I also escape many good points too. Like … I don't know … they're all very daring, I suppose.'

'There are no good points associated with my family so I'm afraid I don't suffer that particular misuse of labelling.'

She grinned wryly.

'Well, Scorpius, it seems you and I have a lot more in common than I could have hoped for.'

'That's what you were talking about earlier, wasn't it? When you said "I don't judge people by their last names"?'

'Perceptive.'

'I do my best.'

She smiled, liking this boy more and more every second.

'How do you –'

The door flew open with a bang. A dark haired boy stood leaning against the doorway with an intensely displeased expression on his face.

'Rosie.' She glared at him. She hated that name.

'James. Where are the other third-years?'

He ignored her and sat down next to her, opposite Scorpius. Rose winced. James was definitely among the more outgoing and rash members of her cousins. He didn't like the Slytherins one bit.

'Hello,' said Scorpius, raising his almost invisible eyebrow, so little difference in the white against his pale face.

'Hello. I'm James Potter. Who are you?'

Scorpius,' he said, tersely. When James kept looking at him he reluctantly added, 'Malfoy.'

'Do you like purebloods, Scorpius?'

Rose rolled her eyes. James was so stupid sometimes.

'I do not think the characteristic of merely being a pureblood allows me to pass judgement on whether or not I like a person, James,' he replied, coolly. 'Do you like purebloods?'

James glared at him.

'I know you and your family,' he hissed, threateningly.

'I daresay you know of my family. _We_, however, have never met before.'

'What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to my cousin?'

'Talking is hardly a crime, James!' Rose cut in angrily.

'No!' He said, turning on her. 'But murder is.'

'And this boy is not guilty of that!'

'Not yet, perhaps.'

'Go to hell, James!'

'Don't turn into his first victim.'

_You idiot!,_ she thought furiously, but took a deep breath. 'James, seriously. We're two first years, talking on the train to Hogwarts, is all. Get a grip on yourself.'

'But Rosie! This filth you're talking to –'

Even James Potter could realise when he had pushed Rose too far. Her cheeks were pink, her soft brown eyes livid and her mouth twisted in a manner that suggested she was most displeased.

'James,' she said softly and dangerously, 'Get the hell out.'

He shook his head, rose from the seat and made for the door, sneering at Scorpius as he went.

'I'm warning you, Rosie …'

She growled and he left.

'And for the last time it's ROSE,' she yelled, but he had gone.

Scorpius was watching her again.

'Damn him,' she said at last. 'Listen Scorpius, I'm so sorry. I'll leave now, you can have some peace then.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I was enjoying your company. And you have nothing to apologise for. In fact, thank you.'

'I said nothing but the truth,' she said vehemently.

'Rose …'

'Yeah?'

'Never mind. But thank you.'

'Hmm. Scorpius I've known you all of ten minutes but I almost feel closer to you than to my cousins already.'

'I feel the same way. Although my Aunt Daphne's girls are dreadfully boring, so maybe I'm not saying much.'

'I just know,' she said in a low voice, 'that the last thing James Potter would have wanted on his way to school for the first time is to be attacked by a complete stranger. He's despicable.'

'Don't be too hard on him, Rose,' he said, stretching out on his seat. 'I forgive him completely. I doubt he's that bad a guy. He's probably quite nice, actually.'

'Scorpius _you're _just too damn nice for your own good.'

'I just don't take everything to heart.'

They paused, looking out at the darkening window. The fields flashed by at high speed.

'I'm so frightened, Scorpius …'

'Yeah?'

'The sorting,' she explained. 'Absolutely every one of my cousins are in Gryffindor.'

'Everyone in my family was a Slytherin.'

'I know, that's why I was wondering … how do you feel about it?'

'I'm taking a "don't care" attitude to the whole thing. I know who I am, I don't care what other people think or want. If they don't like it, or think less of me because of the result then screw them.'

Rose sighed, wishing she didn't care like that. She would like to be a Gryffindor, of course … it was just … was she? Did she have what it takes?

Scorpius looked at her sympathetically.

'For what it's worth, I think you'd make Gryffindor anytime.'

'Really? Thanks …'

He smirked.

'Scorpius? Will you miss your family?'

'I don't know. I suppose I might, if they miss me.'

Her mind flew back to Hugo and she winced.

'I expect I'll miss my mother after a while,' he added, thoughtfully.

Rose would miss her parents a lot. She loved how her dad made her laugh and her mother gave her sound advice.

The compartment opened once more. A mousy haired girl came in and sat beside Scorpius.

'Rose,' he said, rolling his eyes at her behind the newcomer's back, 'this is my cousin, Greta Montague. Greta, Rose.'

'Hello,' Rose said.

'Hey,' Greta said, as though bored already.

'Greta's first year too,' he added grimacing.

'Ugh, Scorp, did you hear? Nott is the new head of Slytherin. How unlucky are we?'

'Nott's sound,' Scorpius rolling his eyes once more. 'He's been over to the manor a couple of times.'

'Sound? He _so _is not. He gave Matilda a _detention_ for not doing an essay. What the heck was that all about?'

'Shocking,' Scorpius agreed absent-mindedly. 'Who is head of Gryffindor, again?'

She gave him a funny look.

'Longbottom. Why?,' she demanded, sharply.

'Rose might be interested.'

Greta flashed a look of suspicion on Rose.

'What did you say your name was?'

Scorpius grinned and mouthed 'my turn' to her.

Her lips twitched.

'I didn't. But Rose Weasley.'

Greta sighed and elbowed Scorpius.

'A Weasley, Scorp? Oh come on. I'd have thought you'd find some better company on the train.'

'Indeed you would. Actually, Greta, I was kind of interested myself as to who was head of Gryffindor too …'

She gasped and then glared at him.

'You wouldn't. Your dad …'

He smiled, tantalisingly.

'Wouldn't I?'

She paused.

'You're not cut out to be a Gryffindor, Scorp,' she said decidedly. 'Stop teasing.'

'Harsh. But I daresay you know me better than I do myself , so that's that, isn't it?'

They were interrupted that moment by the sweet trolley arriving.

Rose bought some cool pumpkin juice and Scorpius bought a stack of cauldron cakes. Greta bought nothing but immediately helped herself to Scorpius' food, and he ignored her, seeming to expect this.

Rose sipped her juice pensively, watching Scorpius as he began to smirk.

'So I really can't be in Gryffindor?'

'Not a chance in the world, cousin.'

His eyes glinted wickedly.

'Shame. So, Greta?' he asked, 'Who's the head of Hufflepuff?'

Rose choked on her drink as Greta glared at both of them in disgust.

'Scorp. That's not even funny.'

He smiled sweetly.

'You want a cauldron cake, Rose?'

'No, thank you,' she declined.

He raised his eyebrows.

'I'm too nervous to eat,' she confessed and he laughed.

'Nervous?' Greta asked disbelievingly. 'About what, exactly?' She sniffed. 'Is it the sorting? You're a Weasley; they're all in Gryffindor. Or is it being away at school for the first time? Again, being a Weasley, you've got, like, your whole family there.'

Scorpius had gone back to his newspaper.

'Greta, Dean Thomas is in this,' he announced quietly. 'A whole article …'

'Oh, give that to me!' she snatched it away.

He winked at Rose, smiling at his cousin's enthusiasm.

'Oh, my goodness he's so hot in this picture! Look, Scorp.' She breathed, ogling at her favourite singer.

'Yeah, I'm sure he is, Greta.' He chuckled.

Rose giggled quietly. She had been convinced on the platform she would probably be trying not to cry at this point of the journey. She most likely would be in the presence of Albus, because he was generally as freaked out as she about these things and only served to escalate her fears. Scorpius, however, had a rather soothing presence about him. She sighed comfortably. The sorting was going to happen soon, but she'd worry about the result after she got it. She pensively watched the sky turn black and the glittering stars gradually appearing.

Yes, things were looking up.

**A/N: Please review, I need feedback! It will encourage and help me to continue! Thanks!**


	2. Sorted

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter continues to belong to Jo Rowling, and not me.**

The train began to slow down, too soon for Rose's liking. After all; as long as the wheels were turning, she would not have to be sorted. However, Scorpius and Greta stood up and Rose followed suit, smoothing down her new robes. When they jumped off the train, she found Albus waiting for her.

'Hey,' he said quietly.

'Hey. Traitor,' she said irritably, but inside she was rather pleased he wanted to stay with her, she just wasn't ready to tell him that.

'"Traitor"?' he asked quizzically, as they began to walk towards the lake.

'You told James, you sneaky traitor. You _knew_ how he'd react.'

Albus had the grace to look ashamed.

'I'm sorry, Rose. Look, I've calmed down a bit. I may not exactly approve … but you have always been smarter than me. And I trust you.'

She smiled, radiantly.

'Thanks, Al,' she said, hugging him briefly.

The path was dark as they stumbled towards the glittering water.

'Ugh, it's so cold outside,' complained Greta loudly.

Scorpius glanced around at Rose and Albus, giving the latter a tentative nod, which was reluctantly returned.

Rose sighed, realising Albus was less than happy about him still.

_Stuck-up idiot_, she thought, but rather fondly.

'Are you a Potter?' Greta asked suddenly of Albus.

'Yep,' he replied.

'Oh, joy,' she muttered under her breath.

Albus looked highly insulted.

They at last made it to the lake, where they were told to divide into boats.

Scorpius and Rose found one together and Albus followed Rose, while Greta climbed in after Scorpius. The two then looked at each other, scowled, and looked around to see if there was another boat free so they could escape from each other, but were too late, they'd already begun to move. Greta leaned so violently away from Albus, she almost toppled the boat over, and then promptly fell into the water.

Her shriek was ear splitting.

Scorpius moaned and grabbed her hand, as she flailed wildly in the black water. Albus quickly grabbed the other and the two of them hauled a red-faced, furious Greta securely back into the boat.

She shivered violently and groaned, spitting out an impressive volume of water.

'Arrgh! I can't feel my toes! That water is like ice!'

Scorpius shrugged off his cloak and gave it too her, wordlessly.

She wrapped it around herself.

'That was horrible! _Horrible!_ Ugh, I've got a headache! I'm _soaking_,' she wailed, wringing her hair and looking around for some reaction, but got none, except for Albus, who was trying hard not to laugh.

'How _dare _you laugh at me!' she cried, 'It's your fault I fell in, you cumbersome fool! I hate you!' she yelled, hysterically.

'_Me_? I didn't even do anything!' exclaimed Albus, defensively.

'You rocked the boat so I'd fall, you're a _horrible_ person, I'll probably _die_ because of this!' she stomped her foot and the boat tilted dangerously.

'Greta,' Scorpius said calmly, 'would you take it easy, ok? You're hardly going to die, and why would anyone want to throw you over?'

Albus coughed and Greta made a sound of utter frustration.

'You just be careful, Potter,' she eventually hissed.

He glared at her and each of them began to crane their necks for that precious first sight of their home for the next seven years.

It came into view suddenly and Rose gasped. It was absolutely beautiful, a vast castle that expanded so much more than she could have imagined, softly illuminated, with turrets and towers, and reflected in the lake.

She smiled at Scorpius and he grinned back.

Inside was warm and brightly lit, much to Greta's relief. In the light, Rose saw her hair was completely messed up and sopping wet. Everyone gave her a wide berth because she had dripped water everywhere she walked. Indeed, a puddle was forming in the place where she stood, while they waited for someone to tell them where to go.

The witch that appeared had long, dark hair and pink cheeks introduced herself as Professor Sinistra, Deputy Head and greeted them warmly. Her talk about the different houses made Rose feel slightly sick again.

Finally, they entered the Great Hall. Hundreds of faces turned to stare at them, she dropped her eyes to the floor as they marched up the central aisle. She noticed Greta had removed her shoes and was sporting red striped socks. Once they reached the top she peered at the different tables until she found what was clearly the Gryffindor Table because she could see Fred grinning at her and her cousin Victoire sitting importantly, with her Head Girl badge pinned on the front of her robes.

The first-years gathered at the top of the room and apprehensively watched the grimy hat that was seated regally on a spindly stool. The brim opened wide as it burst into song:

_Back to when I first recall,_

_(Go back one thousand years),_

_Four sorcerers began a school;_

_The Hogwarts pioneers,_

_To teach young people magic,_

_Was the purpose of this place,_

_And different gifts were desired,_

_To each of the founders' own tastes,_

_For Gryffindor, 'twas courage;_

_The bravest hearts that he could find;_

_Ravenclaw, she liked creativity,_

_But she loved a clever mind,_

_Hufflepuff, she sought out loyalty,_

_Hard workers and sweet fairness,_

_And Slytherin, he wanted ambition,_

_Shrewd cunning and blood's pureness._

_So they sorted out each student,_

_And because these four were clever,_

_They knew though the school would always run,_

_They themselves couldn't live forever,_

_The founders searched for a new sorter,_

_And then they turned to me,_

_They filled me to the brim with knowledge,_

_So I can say where you ought to be._

_And here is what you must do;_

_In your head I must see and test,_

_So you sit down on this old stool,_

_Just put me on, and I'll do the rest._

The school broke into applause and Rose clapped along quietly, though her mind was frantically trying to remember what traits the hat had said for Gryffindor. Courage? Standing there in the small crowd she felt nothing that remotely resembled bravery.

She watched as the various first years go up and take turns sitting on the stool. She took in the crowd slowly thinning. The hat would jubilantly call out the house names after they each tried it on, looking rather silly in such a big hat.

Eventually, Professor Sinistra called out, 'Malfoy, Scorpius.'

She noticed a few at the far left table grin and nudge each other.

'Screw them,' she heard him whisper as he left to go to the front, but Rose was unsure as to whether this was for his or her own benefit.

His grey eyes disappeared under the tattered hat for a few, tense seconds. Beside her, Greta held her breath. Even Albus looked slightly nervous, but that was probably because he didn't want Scorpius to end up in the same house as he did.

The hat's brim opened wide once more.

'RAVENCLAW,' it yelled and Greta took a sharp gasp beside her and shook her head so Rose was sprinkled with water. The far left table began to clap before they realised what had just happened, and then the Ravenclaw table got over their shock and clapped politely as he slid in beside the others.

'That little …' Greta muttered darkly to herself and glared at Rose, for some unfathomable reason.

Soon, Professor Sinistra called, 'Montague, Greta,' up to the stool. She sat huffily, causing the stool to scrape the floor with a high-pitched shriek. The older students were chuckling at her soaked state as her red face was covered by the hat, but only for a few short seconds before she was pronounced a,

'SLYTHERIN!'

She stalked off to her table without a glance at Scorpius.

Rose fidgeted as she waited for her own turn. She cursed her family for having that foul name; Weasley. She was going to be one of the last to be sorted because of it, on top of all the previous grief it had caused her.

'Potter, Albus.'

It took all of two seconds for the hat to call out, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Albus grinned broadly and practically ran to the table where all of his cousins were cheering loudly.

Rose bit her lip. She was happy for him, of course … it just left more pressure on her …

Eventually there were only two of them left. She looked at the other girl, praying that her last name began with a 'z'. Neither wanted to be last.

'Thomas, Mona,' called Professor Sinistra, and Rose inwardly cursed. It was a very vulnerable feeling, standing there all by herself in the middle of the hall. She could feel people's eyes boring into her back.

'RAVENCLAW!'

Mona jumped off the stool and joined the cheering Ravenclaws.

'Weasley, Rose,' Professor Sinistra read with a note of finality. She smiled at Rose as she rolled up the parchment once more.

The stool was uncomfortable (and suspiciously damp), but it was nothing to the feeling of everyone staring at her. Absolutely everyone else was sitting at a table, Rose, alone was the misfit. Even more intimidating; she couldn't see anyone because the hat now covered her head.

'Ah, let's see what we have here,' said a soft, smooth voice to her. 'Another Weasley!'

Rose scowled, unintentionally, beneath the hat.

'Oh? What's this?' remarked the hat, coyly. 'You don't like being referred to as "another Weasley"? Interesting ….'

Rose waited, apprehensively.

'You _are_ rather brave … maybe not like the other Weasleys I've sorted, but brave, nonetheless,'

She held her breath, but the hat continued.

'However, you are extremely clever. Brilliant mind, you've got there.'

_I do?_

'Rather imaginative and open. You are observant, too.'

Rose smiled. Finally, her good qualities were being recognised. Mostly she felt people dwelled on her weaknesses too long.

'I know you fear your family (_screw them!, _she thought derisively) … but with regards to that, I must call upon you to use your bravery because you clearly are a RAVENCLAW!' it yelled.

She shakily removed the hat and walked towards her new home. Ravenclaw. The people there cheered her, though they looked a bit startled a Weasley was in their midst.

Scorpius smirked as she sat down beside him.

'Welcome to exile,' he said cheerfully.

'Thanks,' she said sarcastically, 'I just want to tell my mother I'm a Ravenclaw before one of my sneaky cousins does,' she said searching the Gryffindor table until Albus' betrayed eyes met hers.

'Oh, damn. They're not happy,' she scanned the table.

James' expression was black and resentful. Dominique looked very taken aback, Fred was muttering to his friends, with his eyes firmly on her and Molly, sitting next to him, was frowning. Only Victoire seemed unperturbed. She smiled sweetly at Rose when she caught her eye.

'Yeah … well, check out Greta,' Scorpius said darkly.

The girl was clearly fuming. When she saw them looking at her she flicked a wet strand of hair out of her eyes and childishly stuck out her tongue.

'Charming,' Scorpius remarked brightly, 'But Matilda … she looks fit to kill.'

He pointed to a curly-headed brunette up the table from Greta, and Rose saw what he meant. Her upper lip was curled in disgust and she actually mouthed something at Scorpius shook her head disgustedly.

'What did she say?'

'"Big mistake". She knows how to make a person feel welcome. She's so supportive, you know? Although,' he said, grinning, 'it may be because I almost let her little sister drown.'

Rose sighed. She wasn't a Gryffindor. But there was no turning back now, so she might as well make the best of it. She cautiously peered at her fellow Ravenclaws.

'Oh, look!' she whispered. 'They all look really surprised that they got both a Weasley and a Malfoy!' she gestured to the older students, some of whom did seem rather bemused.

'And a Thomas,' added a girl opposite them.

She grinned at them. She had a dark complexion and big brown eyes.

'Mona Thomas,' she announced, 'Daughter of Dean Thomas,' she added, rolling her eyes.

They introduced themselves and then Scorpius groaned.

'My cousin Greta is going to freak,' he said apologetically, 'She, er, is kind of in love with your dad.'

She laughed easily, and didn't look surprised.

'She's the wet one,' Scorpius added, informatively.

She looked at him strangely, smiled and turned back to the girl beside her.

Scorpius grinned at Rose.

'You know, I'm glad you're a Ravenclaw, Rose. I confess I was rather concerned that you would be a Gryffindor and leave me all alone.'

'I'm glad you're a Ravenclaw too,' she smiled, 'What did the hat say to you?'

He smiled, secretively.

'Precisely what you already told me today. I'm perceptive.'

She laughed delightedly.

'What can I say? I'm a natural.'

And the two exiles happily tucked into their start-of -term feast, ignoring the rest of their disgruntled relations.

**A/N: Reviews, please? I'd appreciate it! :)**


	3. First day

**Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' still belongs to the genius that is Ms Jo Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Here is the third instalment, hope you enjoy.**

Rose Weasley and Mona Thomas navigated their way to breakfast the next day by stalking two fourth years, desperately trying to identify landmarks as they went.

'How about those coats of armour?'

'Don't be ridiculous, there's loads of them about!' said Rose, 'How about that big painting of the guy in the green cloak?'

'That's useless. What if he doesn't stay in the painting?'

'Oh. Right. But that frame is kind of … unique,' pointed out Rose, examining the dark bronze frame which seemed to depict a string of goblin heads that seemed to have been decapitated rather gruesomely going all around the painting of the wizard.

When they reached the Great Hall they congratulated themselves on being the first first-years to arrive there, at least from Ravenclaw.

'I love porridge,' sang Mona happily, helping herself to a big serving.

The room was half filled, so Rose spotted Dominique pretty easily, perched on the seat of the Gryffindor table, delicately buttering her scone and looking as beautiful as always, her long silvery blonde hair lay immaculately on her shoulders. She was attracting a lot of attention from the boys she was sitting in close proximity to. Looking up, she met Rose's eye for the tiniest fraction of a second, before haughtily turning away. She had clearly been disowned. Her father was only half-joking at the station, then.

It suddenly occurred to Rose that Dominique would probably accept Rose back as family if, as silly as it sounded, she went and pleaded with her for forgiveness. Dominique was like that; she loved attention and was ungracious in forgetting misdeeds against her. Still Rose wondered what misdeed she could possibly apologise for. Individuality, perhaps.

James was sitting with some of his friends, including Fred, but they seemed unaware of her presence and she decided she'd like to keep it that way.

'_Coward,_' she scolded herself. '_You really aren't a Gryffindor, so why should they even care …'_

It just bothered her that they couldn't accept her for who she was.

'Oh, I can't wait! First class, Herbology,' squealed Mona, excitedly. 'Then Charms afterwards …'

'Yeah, should be … interesting …' said Rose, thinking of Professor Longbottom with a smile. He hadn't been the most … coordinated person she had ever met.

Another first year, by the name of Felicity Bones, sat down next to them and Mona began to talk to her animatedly. Rose had learnt one thing about Mona; she never tired of conversation, but she liked to vary whom she talked to. Rose didn't mind. She wasn't really in the mood for talking that morning. She decided to make a start on a letter home.

Soon, Scorpius slid in beside her.

'Hi!' he greeted her brightly, 'And I thought I was doing well to find this place so fast,' he laughed. 'How did you manage it? Everywhere looks the same! Every single corridor! Well, in reality, everything looks different, but like I've never seen it before in my life! What, do you have a photographic memory?'

'Or I stalked an older student down here,' she smirked, 'One of the two.'

'Well, you get full points for initiative,' he remarked, 'and a bonus point for creepiness.'

'Thanks,' she said. 'Very Ravenclawish trait, that. Well, initiative is anyway.'

'Oh, speaking of Ravenclaw,' said Scorpius with a sigh, 'Greta's not talking to me.'

'Ah.'

'On the up side, she's got a chill,' he shrugged.

Rose smiled. Scorpius seemed ready to make any situation better with a joke or witty comment.

'You know, 'he continued, 'if she's so hung up on me being in the same house as her then maybe she should have been a Ravenclaw. Maybe I should be the one mad at her! '

'Somehow I can't imagine her not in Slytherin,' Rose pointed out, 'I had her pegged for one as soon as I met her.'

'Hmm. Can't imagine why …'

'It's just an instinct. Like when I noticed your perceptiveness.'

'Of course. This is coming from the girl who aspires to be a hat when she grows up. I forgot.'

She threw her apple at him. He caught it and took a bite.

'I was going to eat that,' she pouted.

' "Was" being the operative word.'

He grinned widely and took another bite.

'What's with the parchment?' he asked, gesturing to the ink-stained sheet in front of her.

'It's a letter. Or at least, I hope it will be.'

She stared, frustrated at the sheet. It had a lot of inkblots and she had already scratched out two beginnings.

'Ah, I see. For your folks?'

'Yeah,' she said, distractedly.

'In a bit of a hurry to write home, aren't we?'

'I have got to send it before Albus sends his.'

She sighed, resignedly. She had to finish it quickly. Taking a deep breath she put her quill to the parchment once more.

'_Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,_' she wrote, hoping that her mother would get to read it first.

'_I hope that you are all well._

'_We have all arrived at Hogwarts, obviously, and I'll be going to my first class in a few minutes, Herbology, as it happens. I'll say hi to Professor Longbottom for you._

'_I have been sorted into Ravenclaw house, and I'm doing fine. The castle is amazing._

'_I'm having fun and, I've made a few friends already._

'_Love, Rose.'_

She frowned at it, considering it a bit blunt. She passed it to Scorpius for a second opinion.

'It's grand, Rose,' he said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, 'Although, I'm not mentioned in it.'

She looked at him confusedly, unsure as to whether or not he was teasing.

'Well, we are friends, I thought, and I hoped to remain so for a long time,' he said, no trace of insincerity in his voice.

'Ye-ah …' she replied, none the wiser.

'Well, are you trying to keep it from your family?'

'Not exactly. I'm just not going to tell them that my best friend is a Malfoy straight after I reveal I'm not a Gryffindor,' she reasoned, and then looked at him in alarm, stricken, 'Please don't take offence, Scorpius! I'll add a postscript, no problem,' she snatched up her quill again. 'It's just that … well you saw James yesterday, my dad can be a bit like that – '

He rolled his eyes and stopped her from writing.

'Don't be stupid, I take no offense whatsoever,' he assured her. 'It's just like you pointed out – I saw James yesterday and I would be very much surprised if he or Albus don't tell your family at home your friends with me.'

'Oh! Yeah, that's true.'

'And I couldn't help wondering if your father wouldn't prefer to hear it from you?'

'Uh … you're right.'

She bit her lip and squeezed a line in just above her signature.

'_Their names are Scorpius Malfoy and Mona Thomas.'_

It somehow lessened the focus on Scorpius by adding Mona's name.

'There. All finished.'

'You have time to drop it into the Owlery before class,' claimed Scorpius, 'Hang on, I'll come with you.'

He took some parchment of his own out of his bag and scribbled:

'_Dear Mother and Father,_

'_In Ravenclaw and perfectly fine._

'_Love Scorpius'_

She looked over his shoulder as he wrote, enviously reading his note. Eleven words, she counted. She wished she could bring herself to be as brief.

He grinned at her disgusted face.

'Hey, writing takes valuable time and this is all they really care about anyway,' he pointed out, rising from the table.

As they neared the door leading to the Entrance Hall, they met an out of breath Albus.

'Goodness, Al, it didn't take you all this time to find the Great Hall, did it?' Rose asked, incredulously.

'No way,' he panted, 'I just posted a letter.'

Her eyes narrowed. Albus' grey owl was far faster than her own small one. She had counted on him sending word home that evening.

'What?'

'To my parents,' he said, looking at her displeased expression with innocent surprise, 'I wrote it last night. It took a while to find the Owlery, and then to find breakfast. That's why I'm late, see?'

'You didn't mention me, in your letter, did you?'

'Yeah I just was saying how you're in Ravenclaw and that …' he trailed off, watching her nervously.

'You little … Albus!' she cried out in dismay, her face very pink. 'I wanted to … you don't …'

'What?' he asked defensively.

'You realise, doubtlessly, that your parents are bound to tell mine? Oh, Al, how could you? I wanted to tell them I was in Ravenclaw. I didn't say that you were a Gryffindor in my letter, did I?' she brandished the envelope in his face.

'But …' he said desperately, 'I only thought … well, you're the first to be a Ravenclaw, aren't you? It seemed natural to mention …'

Rose let out an angry shriek and rushed past him, knocking into his shoulder as she went.

Scorpius lingered a moment.

'I think,' he said to a rather confused looking Albus, 'That the fact she is the first Ravenclaw in the family is precisely the reason she wanted to tell them so badly.'

He raised his eyebrows at Albus, who just looked sullen, and then ran to catch up with Rose.

'Give the kid a break, Rose,' he said, casually, when he reached her.

'He had no right –' she began, turning on him.

'You're absolutely right, of course he didn't. But from what I can tell, he's been one of your best friends since before you could talk. Come on, what's more important to you? His friendship or the fact that his letter will reach home before yours will?'

'Him, of course,' she murmured.

'All I'm going to say further on the matter is that it was probably an innocent mistake.'

'All right, I'll make it up with him next time I see him,' she relented. Scorpius was having a strange affect on her … making her ridiculously mellow about the whole affair.

They posted their letters and raced down to the greenhouses, arriving there with seconds to spare. They shared this class with the Slytherins.

Rose soon spotted Greta who had the look of a cornered animal; Mona had engaged her in conversation. Greta seemed to have taken an intense dislike to the other, chatty girl. She rolled her eyes behind Mona's back and mimicked her as she promptly turned to speak with Rose.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she watched the Slytherin girl, who was accurately imitating Mona's habit of flicking her fringe out of her eyes and over-enthusiastic hand gestures. She conceded that Mona might be a little tiring but she was quite amusing and had the basic essence of a pleasant companion.

The lesson itself was quite dull, they were just getting to know the greenhouse really, but Rose noticed that Neville was quite the different person when inside the great, sweltering glasshouse; he seemed to be in his element. Rose recalled an awkward evening when Neville and his wife came over to dinner, during which Neville succeeded in breaking two plates and knocking over a vase which fell on top of him and cut his arm. These were all on separate occasions throughout the night.

The Professor Longbottom who was standing before them now had a steady hand and such an air of confidence that left Rose uncertain as to whether or not he was the same man.

Greta appeared to be having a couple of really bad days in quick succession. She managed to somehow become covered in deep purple blotches, Neville claimed she must have touched a certain plant and sent her off to the hospital wing. Scorpius nobly volunteered to escort her up there, but she refused vehemently and Mona was asked to instead.

'Wow, she really is mad at you,' she remarked as Greta reluctantly set off with the still jabbering Mona, but didn't look as though she regretted choosing her over Scorpius.

'Greta is too used to getting her way as far as I'm concerned,' he shrugged.

'Maybe you should talk to her,' she suggested mildly, dodging a bluish snapping plant.

'You really think I'd get a chance?' he asked, uncertainly.

'She's probably just waiting for you to come crawling to her with a heartfelt apology,' Rose stated, as Dominique's snobbish face flashed across her mind.

'She'll be waiting,' muttered Scorpius darkly.

As the remainder of the class made their way to the castle once more, Rose spotted James, clearly on his way to his own Herbology lesson. Her expression was grim as she made a resolve in her mind.

She was going to face up to those Gryffindor cousins of hers and she was going to face them soon.

**A/N: Reviews are treasured!**


	4. Letters

**Disclaimer: Contrary to my wishes, the world and characters of Harry Potter still don't belong to me. Just thought I'd let you know**.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the lack of updating and my greatest gratitude to all you lovely reviewers. You are all fab. **

On Friday, Rose slept late; resentful the weekend was still not there after such a tiring first week and woken by her noisy roommates. She dressed in silence, the other girls chattering and shrieking at each other loudly. She glanced at each one of them surreptitiously, reflecting on how she would spend the next years of her life in the company of them. They were spraying each other with scent; it was reminiscent of the pillow fights she used to have with her cousins, but with a nauseating mix of perfumes involved.

She missed more than the feathers.

She hadn't managed to make a promising best friend out of any of the girls in the room yet, but this bothered her a lot less than she would have believed possible. She had Scorpius; and he was turning out to be the best friend she had ever made in her life.

Smiling, she remembered the previous day when he had impressed everybody in charms by somehow putting a silencing charm on, not even the frog he was supposed to be making float in mid-air, but Mona Thomas. Only Rose had seen the glint in his eye as he suddenly aimed a good ninety degrees away from the frog towards the other girl.

Side-stepping the others, who tried to attack her with a bottle of perfume that reeked of jasmine that Mona had produced to add to the range of fragrances; the room was quickly becoming invaded by a sickening, thick, flowery fog, Rose escaped the dormitory.

Once outside the common room, Rose took a deep breath of fresh air and took her usual route (or as usual as a route involving changing staircases and trick doors can be) to the Great Hall.

Mona had taken Scorpius' stunt good-naturedly. She had laughed (if you can laugh silently, that is) along with the rest of the class. Rose remembered the astonished and impressed face of the Charms teacher, who claimed silencing charms were fifth year level and spent the remainder of the lesson questioning Scorpius about it, who maintained, much to Rose's amusement, that it had been a complete mistake.

Later he admitted to Rose that the _Silencio_ charm was a speciality of his, taught to him by his mother, Astoria, who used to use the spell a lot on her siblings while she was growing up.

Although Scorpius didn't just excel at that one charm; he was very talented in all brands of magic; second only to Rose in the year. The two friends, much to Roses dismay, had already gained a reputation as the cleverest in the year.

As she sat down to breakfast opposite a boy she knew to be called Dragomir Krum, she recalled their first ever transfiguration lesson, which had taken place on Tuesday of that week.

Rose had succeeded in turning her matchstick into a needle and back by the end of the first lesson. Professor Fenwick had been very impressed and after Scorpius produced a silvery, pointy matchstick just before the class was finished; he excitedly declared them the best class he had ever taught, much to Rose's embarrassment.

Professor Sinistra, Head of Ravenclaw house, had told Rose that it was almost like having her mother back in the class, after she displayed some aptitude in Astronomy too. Rose, however, disagreed.

From what Rose knew of her mother, she had been able to master spells very quickly and had read all the schoolbooks for fun, her father went as far as to proclaim Hermione had memorised every single page of the textbooks.

Rose, while she showed quite as much skill in performing spells and brewing potions as her mother before her, had not spent her childhood reading complicated books, memorising facts and dates, nor did she spend her spare time pouring over volumes of text.

Sure, she loved to read. She also could remember facts without too much difficulty. The big difference between Rose and her mother, Rose felt, was that Hermione loved to show off her intelligence a bit. Rose simply felt foolish whenever a professor would compliment her. She blushed like a true Weasley and that meant a bright, brilliant red.

Another poignant difference between the mother and daughter was that Hermione had grown up an only child, while Rose had all her cousins plus Hugo, meaning that she would spend a lot of time playing or talking with them that would otherwise have probably been spent reading.

Scorpius, on the other hand, appeared to have read every single book that Rose had ever heard about. He knew random facts and titbits of information nowhere to be found within the heavy schoolbooks they carried.

The fact of the matter was, she decided, she didn't like people passing her off or confusing her with her mother. Rose was her own person.

Which brought her back to her cousins that refused to accept that fact. Yet again, she looked moodily over at the Gryffindor table, where Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Fred had assembled. She had to talk to them soon; it was only right, it only made sense …

And yet …

Rose was beginning to see exactly why she hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. If she couldn't pluck up enough courage to talk to family about something that wasn't even her fault …

Scowling, she turned back to her plate and mutilated her orange by stabbing it over and over with a fork.

'Good morning,' a cool, distracted voice that she recognised without looking around, greeted her.

'Hi Scorpius,' she murmured.

They sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence between them, but they both felt something tense in the air.

Scorpius didn't seem particularly interested in eating, either. He kept glancing upwards as though terrified it might start raining. Rose was watching James, who had just arrived, out of the corner of her eye. As she let her eyes wander to each of her cousins' faces, Molly caught her gaze. A chill of foreboding swept over Rose as her cousin surveyed her quietly.

Then something happened that Rose was definitely not expecting. Molly grinned at her.

Rose whipped her head around and resumed attacking her orange. The smile had brought her out of her trance. She noticed vaguely that something was out of place …

Gradually, she realised the strange tension and silence emanating from her neighbour. Scorpius sat as a statue, unmoving, head resting on one hand that covered his mouth, giving him an anxious look about him. Only now and then did his eyes flitter round the room.

'Well this is cheerful,' she said, in a poor attempt to vanquish his blatant bad mood. 'What's up, Scorpius?'

'Nothing,' he whispered, more to himself than to her and looked upwards again, 'at least … not yet.'

She shrugged and tore her eyes away from the Gryffindors again, coming to rest on the Slytherin table.

Greta Montague, Rose was mildly surprised to see, was smiling for once. What was more, she was smiling at Scorpius.

Frowning, Rose glanced at the glum Scorpius sitting beside her, mystified.

The world didn't seem right that day. Greta looked cheerful, Scorpius was sullen and cryptic and Molly Weasley had just _smiled_ at Rose. She shook her head briefly, a vivid memory of a frowning Molly seconds after Rose had been sorted flashed across her mind.

'You smell of flowers,' muttered Scorpius, wrinkling his nose.

'I'm a Rose, what did you expect?' she retorted grouchily, mourning the excess of perfume that was lingering around her body, and noticing Scorpius glancing around again.

'You're waiting for the post,' she stated.

He made no reply to this, but gave up all pretence and craned his neck to the ceiling, which showed a beautifully sunny day.

'Are you expecting your parents to write today, Scorpius?'

'No. Expecting would be too much.'

'So … hoping?'

He shrugged. 'Depends on the content really, doesn't it?'

She began to watch the sky with him, both leaning back, eyes to the heavens. Only when a voice disrupted her, did she realise how odd they must have appeared.

'Are you alright?'

Dragomir Krum was frowning at them, as though they were slightly insane.

'Oh … yeah … we're fine,' Rose replied, a little flustered a second year was talking to them, especially considering their strange behaviour.

'Dragomir Krum,' he said, extending a hand towards her.

'I know,' she said, 'Rose Weasley.' They had met briefly before, when the Krum family came to visit her Aunt Fleur. He hailed from Bulgaria, but for some reason his father favoured Hogwarts over the closer Durmstrang Institute, and had sent him there instead.

'Ah, yes, of course. How are you liking Hogvarts?'

'Very well, so far.'

'Hmm. I vonder, if you're cousins vith James Potter?'

'Uh … kind of.'

He looked bewildered.

'Kind of? What do you mean?'

'I meant yeah … we're just not exactly on best terms at the moment,' she muttered quietly, red-faced, 'I'm not actually on very good terms with any of my cousins right now, I suppose.'

'Vell in that case, I vill tell you,' he grinned, happily, 'I've been made Seeker for Ravenclaw.'

'Oh, wow, congratulations,' she vaguely remembered something about Krum's father being an international Quidditch champion years ago. He was clearly following in his footsteps. James was seeker for Gryffindor house.

'You von't tell James, vill you? It's supposed to be a secret, or something,' he asked anxiously.

'No, of course not. We want Ravenclaw to win, don't we?'

'Vell, two of your cousins _are_ on the Gryffindor side.'

She shrugged, 'Professor Sinistra told me that our houses are sort of like our family while we're here.' _And Ravenclaws been a hell of a lot more family to me of late than some certain blood relatives_, she added to herself with a small sigh.

'That's true. A lot of my friends are now like my family, here,' he smiled, and she briefly wondered how difficult it had been going to school in a different country, where people spoke a different language, for him.

'Vell, I must be off,' he said, nodding at her as he rose from the table.

' 'Bye,' she called.

That next moment the post arrived in a flurry of owls, one flew straight to Rose, her own small owl, carrying a letter roughly the size of itself.

'Thanks, Merwyn,' she mumbled, untying the message from his leg. Scorpius continued to scan the ceiling, but Rose only had eyes for the envelope before her.

_At least it isn't red_, she noted. She hadn't put a howler past her father.

Her mothers small neat script spelt out Rose's name on the envelope, confirming her thoughts – finally a reply. Apprehensively, she slit it open and extracted a first piece of parchment. There was the comforting, faint flowery scent of home that came from the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so pleased you like Hogwarts and have already made friends!_

_Congratulations on making Ravenclaw, did I ever tell you that the hat seriously considered me for that house? I know you'll do well in there, I'm so proud of you._

_We're all fine here; I'm keeping busy at work._

_I'll write again soon, I hope you're enjoying your lessons!_

_Hugo says hi._

_Love, Mum_.

Rose twirled a strand of hair around her finger, pensively.

_Hugo says hi? _

Last year, Hugo had promised to write to Rose often and tell her everything that was happening with him while she was away at Hogwarts. 'Hugo says hi' was hardly living up to that. Her mother could have easily inserted it just to make her feel as though he had not forgotten her. She was distracted when she noticed a postscript.

_P.S. Sorry it took so long to reply, darling, but your father insisted on writing his own letter to you and only finished now._

_I read it and I beg you not to take a word of it to heart. You know how he gets. I'd rather you ignored the note completely, he'll regret writing it later, but I know you too well; I know you'll read it straight after this. Love you, Mum._

Rose slowly reached out and turned the envelope upside-down. A rather more smudged, crumpled piece of parchment fell out on the table before her.

She wasn't sure she wanted to read it, but a morbid curiosity triumphed over her and she stretched out a trembling hand.

Slowly, she smoothed the creases on the page before attempting to read her father's scribble. At that same moment, Scorpius gave a start. A big eagle owl had landed in front of him. She saw him glare at it suspiciously.

Returning to her letter, she began to read.

_Rosie, _he wrote. She frowned at the name. Ron insisted on calling her that for some unbeknownst reason.

_You said you're friends with a Scorpius Malfoy, I'd urge you to stay well away from him, as his whole family is nothing but_ (here was a crossed out word that looked suspiciously like 'scum'.)_ trouble. Please listen to me, stick with the Thomas girl. I know her father well; we were at school together._

_I see you're in Ravenclaw, but don't worry, one of our best friends was a Ravenclaw. You remember Luna? Mad as a hatter, of course, and won't stop nagging me about Nargles, but she's really funny. And nice, a real friend. If slightly odd._

_Don't forget what I said earlier about the Malfoy kid, ok? Write back soon._

_Love, Dad._

She reread it twice. Immediately, she saw just why her mother had been reluctant for her to read it.

Ron had not beat about the bush; he had jumped straight in to the matter he was most concerned about. Scorpius had found no favour with her dad just from being in Ravenclaw, then. He was still _scum_ to him. She looked at the boy next to her, anxiously reading a letter, mouthing words as he went, looking like he was upset and most of all, an innocent eleven-year-old.

Rose instantly resented her father for telling her to stay away from a boy that he never had the pleasure of meeting.

And he hadn't stopped there.

It couldn't be clearer that, in Ron's opinion, Ravenclaw was a far inferior house to the great Gryffindor house. The best he had been able to come up with was "don't worry" and refer her to an eccentric witch whom he described as "mad as a hatter".

But really, she considered as she folded the letter up again and stuffed it back into the envelope, had she really expected anything different from her father?

If she was honest, no, she had expected little better.

There was that word again. _Expected_. A word that was fast becoming extinct in the world of Scorpius and Rose, a word that was increasingly being replaced with the word "hoped".

Rose decided that Scorpius must have finished reading his letter as he proceeded to tear it into tiny pieces and fling them with force on the floor.

'Scorpius?'

'My Grandfather Malfoy. I wasn't expecting a letter from him.'

'I – I see,' she answered, tentatively. She hated connecting Lucius with Scorpius.

'He is so pissed that I'm in Ravenclaw.'

'He wrote to tell you that?' she asked incredulously.

At that moment, Greta appeared beside them. Rose saw Scorpius grimace, as though bracing himself.

Greta's eyes examined the shreds of paper on the floor surrounding them, and pushed a few around with her toes. She smirked at her cousin, smugly, before speaking to him for the first time in days.

'Many happy returns.'

Then she skipped off down the hall towards the exit.

Rose looked at him quizzically.

'To answer your question, my dear grandfather wrote to me to scold my being in Ravenclaw, under the pretence of wishing me a happy birthday.'

'It's your _birthday?_'

He nodded grimly. 'Twelve today. I'm sorry I was a bit off this morning. I was busy contemplating whether or not my parents would bother to acknowledging it.' He swept his hair back by running a pale hand over his forehead. 'I must say, I rather thought that my mother would have written.'

Rose watched him nervously as he sat still for a few seconds, obviously bothered by the whole affair. He seemed to shake it off a moment later.

'No matter,' he claimed, valiantly, rising from the Ravenclaw table.

'Scorpius …' Rose began, wanting to comfort her friend, but not quite knowing how, ' happy birthday,' she finished lamely, but Scorpius seemed to realise she meant more.

'Thanks,' he replied, 'Twelve. Oldest of the year, I expect.'

'It's my birthday in a few days time too,' she volunteered, blandly.

'Really? Interesting …' he trailed off and then departed, leaving Rose quite alone with the remnants of his letter scattered around her at the long Ravenclaw table, which had never more felt like the table of exile.

**A/N: Comments/ suggestions/ feedback? Reviews are always appreciated! **


	5. And One More

**A/N: Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling. I can dream though.**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, futrdirectorspaz, PottedLilies, Katamabob, ari11990, , aznphoenix95 and AngelicKat445, thanks so much for the feedback! You're the best!**

Later that day, Rose walked free from her lessons. Mercifully, Fridays were half-days and she delighted in the chance to just do nothing for once. She decided to spend the precious freedom outside in the grounds, which she hadn't really had a chance to explore yet. After returning to the dormitory to dump her books, she set out on her way.

The castle was mostly empty as she wandered through the halls, wondering where Scorpius had disappeared to after class and hoping he wasn't too upset on his birthday. For the Weasleys, birthdays were days that everyone else treated the person in question like royalty and Rose could not imagine spending the day ignored and taunted by her family.

Although, she realised unhappily, she might not have to imagine it soon. In just a few days, she might get to experience it for herself. For once her birthday loomed like a circling vulture, preparing to attack.

Rose felt trapped. Her mind seemed to have lost every function other than the one to dwell on subjects that made her uncomfortable. The worst of these to think of was Albus.

She had been trying to block him from her thoughts, but his face would inevitably flash across her mind every once in a while. She had tried to grab him to talk to her more than once during the week, but he shook her off quickly. If Rose had thought that James was angry, his shouting and sneers were nothing to the silent fury of Albus.

She hated this; he was supposed to be her best friend. It was wrong. _He _was wrong. He was making her feel as though she had never really known him; he certainly was a stranger to her with his recent actions. Albus, within five days, could no longer be counted as her best friend. Scorpius had already taken that place from him with ease.

Which, she thought, frustratingly, was hardly surprising if he had suddenly ceased to speak with her for some reason she had no comprehension of.

She doubted that he would hold a grudge against her for yelling at him because he sent that dratted letter.

Rose didn't like to wonder about Scorpius either. She couldn't understand how his parents could treat him like that. She somehow felt very invasive whenever she found herself thinking about his family, as though she was being very intrusive whenever the matter even briefly crossed her mind.

So she resigned herself to planning how she would deal with the remainder of her cousins. She loathed thinking about them almost as much as much as thinking about the other two, but with a determined streak that ran within her blood, she persisted with her endeavours, futile as they may have seemed.

Rose had promised herself she would face up to them, but she had no idea what she was going to say to them, or even if they would listen. She twirled a loose strand of hair with her finger, considering whether it would be an idea to deal with them in age order, to make it easier. Then she shook her head.

They were all older than her. It made little difference what order in she dealt with them.

Sighing, she exited the castle through the ornate oaken doors that dominated the entrance hall. A pleasant breeze hit her face as she left the vast expanse of castle behind her. Inhaling, she drank in her surroundings with as much pleasure as she had the first time she set eyes on the grounds.

The glassy lake and the smooth lawns of Hogwart's surrounding grounds were what Rose's eyes were immediately drawn to each time she went outside, and she always noted how stunningly beautiful they were. Many students were lounging by the lake, enjoying the last weeks of the summer sun. In the distance she thought she heard the sounds of a Quidditch match in progress.

Looking away from the shining lake she decided there was something to be said for the forest too. It looked sinister, ominous, but it also had a sort of forbidden attraction to it. The trees went back so far that they eventually melted into blackness, even on such a bright day.

As always, the forest was quite noticeably quiet. The quietness spoke of secrets and wonders hidden in the depths, beneath the cloak of the trees. It was not the type of silence whose purpose was to melt into the background, unnoticed. It was the silence that beckoned and sold itself to Rose's imagination; that captured her interest and refused to let it go.

Rose glanced again at the lake and her insides suddenly froze. She had recognised Dominique's slick, silvery hair amidst a small group of older students who were standing up and beginning to come her way.

She bit her lip and ran quickly to the shade of the first trees. Immediately, it felt safer. She had heard rumours of monsters living in the forest, but Dominique could be pretty terrifying when she wanted to.

Ashamedly remembering the confrontation she had planned, Rose walked a few footsteps deeper into the forest. She _would _face her, she really would, and soon, Rose resolved, perching herself on top of a mossy boulder. Inwardly she was thinking how pathetic she was.

Looking out from her leafy canopy gave the impression that she was watching life at Hogwarts from a distance, to be unseen and unheard by those inhabiting it. Rather enjoying the superior, detached feeling she was getting by imagining herself as some sort of invisible spy on the castle, she hummed to herself while balancing herself comfortably.

'Rose?'

The unexpected interruption made her jump and then fall off her rock, landing hard on the forest floor.

'Scorpius!' she glared up at him, red-faced.

He was looking at her in vague surprise.

'What are you doing here?' she growled, a feeble attempt in vain at hiding her embarrassment.

He helped her up, to a sitting position, quietly.

'Walking,' he said, unhelpfully, as she tried to regain her balance.

She had hurt her leg; the deep red cut appeared on her leg, surrounded by a large amount of scratches.

'And you banged your head,' Scorpius added, as she exclaimed at the blood, in a fascinated tone which he didn't seem impressed by.

'I did not.'

'You did. I saw,' He said listlessly.

'Not hard, anyway.'

'Whatever you say, you with your concussion.'

Still bashful, she leaned on the rough side of the rock, more interested in why he was wandering the grounds than as to the damage she had inflicted on herself.

'So why were you walking in the forest?'

'I thought it _looked _like a quiet place to think,' he said with a pointed look at her. 'Why were you out here?'

'I was just sitting there,' she said, dodging the question, 'Then you came and scared me and made me scrape my knee.'

'And bang your head,' he added again, not appearing in the slightest bit amused.

'It's fine, Scorpius,' she said tersely.

He kicked a tree, moodily.

She stared at him nervously, wondering if she had indeed bumped her head hard. That might explain why Scorpius was still so uncharacteristically grumpy. Once again, she remembered Albus, and wondered if she actually knew anyone.

'This is the kind of thing that happens to Greta,' Scorpius said, this statement annoying Rose far more than if he said that falling was so typical of a girl, as James would have. 'She is so clumsy.'

'Well, I'm not, you just crept up on me!'

'Whatever,' he said, sighing, and then added, 'Well, come on. You'd better go and get that patched up.'

'Right,' she muttered, struggling to her feet.

He watched her for a moment, just like he had surveyed her on the train and she briefly noticed how nice his eyes were, even when they were intimidating her. A few seconds later he extended his arm out to her. She frowned at it.

'Oh, come on, Rose, you can't walk like that,' he said irritably, placing her arm around his shoulder.

They made slow progress out into the sunshine.

'I never cared much for the sun,' she mumbled as she leaned against Scorpius.

He looked at her as though she was crazy.

'It usually means I'm forced to play Quidditch by someone who is ten times better than me. It gets tiring,' she shrugged.

Scorpius frowned.

'Oh, wait!' she cried suddenly, 'We can't go out there!'

'Seriously Rose, are you actually crazy? I was right about your head, wasn't I? Look, just calm down and quit your rambling. We're going straight to the hospital wing.'

'Dominique's out there,' she protested.

'Your cousin? The little blonde one? What, are you afraid of her?' he mocked.

'Yes! There's a reason I'm not a Gryffindor, damn it,' Rose scowled. 'And she's not little. She's a fifth year!'

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'You can't hide from all six of your cousins in a school this size, it's just not possible.'

'But –,' she began before he cut her off.

'Quicker we go, less chance she'll see us,' he said brightly, and she only consented to move because he seemed a little more cheerful.

'What, you think I can move quickly with my leg like this?' she muttered as they moved across the lawns.

They had gone about five steps further when Rose's fear became a reality.

'Rose?' a sweet, fluid voice asked from behind them.

Turning, they saw a gorgeous and kind-faced girl standing there, looking alarmed.

'Victoire!' Rose exclaimed, realising instantly that it was she who was by the lake earlier, not her sister.

The two looked quite similar, though Victoire had a gentler look about her and hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders, though it was precisely the same silvery-blonde as Dominique's. Rose had seen an old picture of her Uncle Bill from years ago and she rather thought Victoire had a look about her that was reminiscent of the youthful, unscarred face of her father.

'What did you do, you crazy child?'

'I fell. Hurt my leg, is all.'

'And your head,' muttered Scorpius.

Victoire smiled at him brightly. His face turned a pinkish colour that Rose had never seen on him before.

'You must be Scorpius Malfoy,' she said, extending her hand, which he shook, hesitantly. 'Victoire Weasley, Head Girl of this school, cousin of this clumsy girl.'

'Hey! It was his fault I fell,' scowled Rose.

Victoire laughed and healed her knee with one slick flick of her wand.

'Go check your head at the hospital wing, ok?'

'No,' she said, 'But thanks for healing that,' she stretched her leg; it appeared to be completely better.

Victoire waved cheerfully as she departed.

'Wow,' said Scorpius.

'Pretty, isn't she?' commented Rose, and she felt somewhat irritated that he had noticed this. She couldn't understand why; she loved Victoire and was never jealous of her popularity before, and the seventh-year had plenty of popularity, being of Veela descent coupled with her bright personality.

'Well, yeah,' he said slowly, watching her retreating figure and then looking at Rose straight in the eye. 'But honestly, I was more impressed to discover a member of your family who didn't want to kill me.'

'Oh,' she said, 'Victoire hardly counts. She's like that to everyone.'

'Thanks, Rose,' he said dryly, but Rose was relieved to see a flicker of a smile on his face again. 'I guess it's a necessary act to pretend you like even people you hate when you're Head Girl.'

She smiled. 'I don't think Victoire ever minded which house I was in.'

'It's part of the act,' he said warningly, as they turned into the great hall for breakfast, 'She'll kill you in your sleep and then frame me for it, or something.'

'Probably true.'

Scorpius laughed, making Rose feel lighter and more relaxed. She even went as far to wonder if she was being silly for thinking her cousins held being a Ravenclaw against her.

'Yeah, you're laughing now,' she said, warningly as they sat down a distance from the water, in a place a lot less crowded.

He smirked.

'Yeah, I suppose I am laughing now,' he said, as though considering this fact rather deeply. 'I'm sorry I've been in such a foul mood … ' he trailed off, staring into the grass.

'It's all right,' she said gently, 'I think you kind of deserved to be.'

'I suppose,' he muttered. 'I just didn't really want my sole birthday greetings to come from my murderer of a grandfather.'

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

'I know he killed people, I heard my parents talk about it once,' he continued, 'and it's a scary thought. I mean a whole person, like you or me, with a history and a family, their heartbeats were cut short; that whole lifetime was stopped by him with one short curse.'

'Killing isn't a pretty thing to think of. My family has been affected a lot by … people killing people.'

'I always thought it seemed worse,' he said softly, 'to be on the culpable side of the murder. It seems softer to have known the victim rather than the killer. My family, by association with Lucius, is bad. Or at least has to work harder to be respected,' he paused, angrily. 'Do you ever just hate your family?'

Rose was unsure as to how well she concealed her shock. It had never occurred to her to hate her family. Hate their actions, certain attitudes, sure. Be angry with them, definitely. But never just to purely hate them.

Scorpius appeared to sense her discomfort.

'Of course, Rose, I didn't mean that I thought you'd hate your family. They're too noble and nice to be hated. But mine …'

'My grandmother,' she said quietly, 'killed someone.'

His mouth opened and shut soundlessly for a few, brief seconds, reminding Rose of a goldfish.

'Your grandmother?' he repeated, in awe.

'Yes,' she frowned. 'The witch she killed was evil, apparently, but when I first found out, I was actually scared of her for a while.

'Scared! Can you imagine? My grandmother who spends her time knitting jumpers for us children and baking our favourite cakes! I avoided her – all I could imagine was her raising her wand and knocking the life out of someone … whenever I imagined the witch, she looked a bit like me.'

Scorpius was silent.

'This was in the war?'

'Yes. A witch called Bellatrix Lestrange.'

He bristled.

'I'm related to her.'

Rose blinked.

'You are?' she asked, her forehead creased.

'I've seen that name in my family tree. Bellatrix … not a name I'd forget easily, is it? She was my … grandmother's sister? Yes, that's right.'

'Oh,' she said, wondering why this sounded familiar. She commanded the mind she inherited from her mother, so apt at remembering, to delve into her memories.

'But our friend Teddy Lupin's grandmother was her sister. That was part of what had me so shocked. I mean, war is crazy, isn't it? When your grandmother kill your friend's great aunt you just know something is not right,' she paused, remembering what happened to Teddy's parents. 'And the deaths just aren't right, too.'

'But wait a moment, wouldn't that mean,' Scorpius said slowly, 'that Teddy Lupin is my cousin? That's impossible, my father was an only child.'

'No, I don't think that's right. Teddy's grandmother's name is Andromeda.'

'Well mine is Narcissa.'

'So they must be sisters. Narcissa and Andromeda. You're related to Teddy! That's really weird.'

'I am?'

'You'd like him, I think. I'll introduce you sometime. He's going out with Victoire. If they marry, maybe we'll be related.'

'Hmm,' Scorpius murmured, and Rose could tell the idea of meeting more family did not attract him very much.

They sat in silence, Rose watching a group below them, by the lake, Scorpius' eyes flickering towards the Quidditch pitch.

Neither was expecting the owl to land before them.

Scorpius' eyes gleamed.

'That owl,' he announced, 'belongs to my parents.'

Hastily, he untied the thick piece of parchment from the owl's leg.

He read quickly, Rose watching his face carefully.

Expressionless, he handed it to Rose after a few minutes.

It was written in a slanted, curled hand and the note was rather short.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_We're so glad you're happy and we're proud of you for being in Ravenclaw. You were always such a smart child and we have every confidence you'll succeed there._

_Have the brilliant twelfth birthday that you deserve._

_Enjoy yourself, work hard and write soon,_

_Love, Draco and Astoria._

She handed it back to him, smiling. To her intense surprise, his brow was furrowed in a deep frown.

'What's the matter, Scorpius? That letter is good, isn't it?'

'I suppose it is.'

'What's wrong with it?' she asked, scanning the message over his shoulders.

He didn't reply for a moment, merely traced the letters with his finger.

'It's my father's handwriting,' he said, 'but my mother's words.'

Rose frowned. Scorpius folded the paper in his pocket carefully.

'He always signs his name instead of just 'father' or 'dad'. I think he has some sort of aversion to those words,' he muttered to himself. 'I bet my mother kept pestering him to write, then she dictated it for him. That's why it's late. I expect.'

He stood, gave her a sad sort of smile, and left. She sat there for a few moments longer, deep in thought.

Somehow, even if Scorpius had trouble believing it, she couldn't help thinking that his father was being genuine.

Standing herself, she saw a small figure with dark hair; his back to her as he looked across at the Quidditch pitch. This time she was sure of who it was. Albus.

And he was in for a nice long conversation with her.

**A/N: So what did you think? I'd really love to hear your feedback!**


	6. Albus

**Disclaimer: **Let's keep it short and sweet: Not mine

He had evaded her for too long. Best friends needed to talk their problems over, and that was exactly what she planned to do. Stealthily, silently, she crept over the expanse of lawn towards him until he was in touching distance. Then, she finally allowed her presence to be made known.

'Al,' she said, quietly, but distinctly.

Jumping and, much to Rose's amusement, drawing his wand, he wheeled around to see who was standing in such proximity to him.

'For goodness sakes Rose, you nearly gave me a heart attack,' he gasped.

'Put your wand away, Albus.'

He straightened up and, blushing, stowed his wand safely beneath his robes. Then he stared at her stonily, waiting for her to speak.

She hesitated.

'Well?' he snapped, 'Just spit it out, ok? I'm tired of having you follow me. Just – look, say whatever it is, yell at me, I don't actually give a damn about what you have to say.'

She watched silently as his cheeks grew red, his hands became fists and his green eyes glowered at her.

'Al. Calm down, would you?' she suggested, soothingly.

'Not. In. The. Mood. For. Games,' he growled.

'Neither am I,' she assured him, softly. Even seeing him there, fury etched on his face, she felt a wave of fondness wash over her. She had missed him dreadfully.

'Aren't you? You come over here, telling me to calm down, you hypocrite! How calm were you, pray tell, when I sent that damn letter to my parents?' He began to walk towards the lake, in a quick stride, weaving in and out between the older students.

'Albus,' Rose said as gently as she could while bouncing along behind him, but she could feel her temper rising, Rose may have had the sense of humour of her father, but she also possessed the terrible, rare, fury of her mother. 'We need to talk ok? I'm sorry I shouted at you that last time, truly. But come on, give me a break, I was going through enough that day.'

'So was I!' he stormed on past the meaningless faces that threw a few interested glances in their direction.

'Ok, ok. Sorry, I'm sure you were,' she said, a faint hint of patronising hidden within her voice. As far as she could see, Albus had very few problems to deal with; that day, he told his Gryffindor family that he was also in Gryffindor; she told her dad that she was in the same house as his crazy friend. His words were still fresh in her mind:

"_I see you're in Ravenclaw, but don't worry …"_

_Don't worry. I forgive you for messing up and becoming a Ravenclaw. Stupid thing to do, really, but we'll get through this. Don't worry; you just made the mistake of being yourself._

Scowling, she shook her father's face from her memory.

'Look, take it easy on me, ok? I don't even understand why the hell you're even mad in the first place!'

He stopped. They were by the lake edge, but a little to the left of the main throng. He stooped to pick up a rock and repeatedly tossed it in the air.

'You really don't know, do you? Honestly Rose, for such a _smart, intelligent, clever_ witch you can be such an ignorant person.'

She hadn't missed the Ravenclaw traits he had mocked. Scarlet cheeks, she tried to speak once more, 'If it's about the letter I regret yelling, but –'

'I don't give a damn about the letter.'

He flung the stone into the lake; it flew through the air for about twenty feet before dropping with a resounding "plop" into the glassy water, sending ripples around the edge.

She could feel herself snapping.

'That's right, Albus, you don't _give a damn_ that my family hates me. You don't _care_ that I'm almost in tears, seeing our friendship in ruins, like this. You don't care about anything at all, except _yourself_, the last thing you'd give a _damn _about, Albus, is about _me!'_

In the fleeting glance she allowed herself at his face, she saw shock mixed with confusion, mixed with betrayal.

'I can see this is useless,' she murmured. She hugged him tightly before walking quickly away. She wasn't sure where to, the forest seemed as good a place as any. It was as dark as her mood, at least.

'Rose,' he called. Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her steady, metronomic pace. 'Rose, I will talk.'

She stopped, wiped a tear away from her eye with her sleeve, and faced him again.

'Good,' she whispered, but a sudden feeling of dread overtook her. It was all well and good to shout at him, but was she really brave enough to hear why he was so angry with her?

The two cousins sat.

The silence was excruciating. Rose was going to start crying again if he didn't speak soon; cursing her sensitivity, she tried to get a grip on herself.

'Did you say your family hates you?'

'Well, some of them do.'

'But my family is your family.'

She rolled her eyes. A very Albus observation.

'Yes, Albus, they are.'

'Who?' he demanded.

The weather was turning nasty; it was beginning to drizzle. The crowd of students began to thin.

'Hmm, let's see … well, there's you,' she put up a hand to silence him as he opened his mouth,' James, Fred, Molly, Dominique. My Dad. My brother. And that's all whom I know about yet.'

'I don't hate you! I'm your best friend!'

'Excuse me? My best friend? No best friend of mine goes around shunning me for days at a time.'

He looked slightly guilty, but then that hard look of resolve returned to his face.

'I'll tell you why I'm angry. After I go through the rest of the family you say hate you. Our family does not hate each other.'

'Hmmph. Go ahead.'

'Who was there on your list, again? Molly? Fred?' he asked incredulously.

'I saw their faces after I was sorted, Al,' she informed him, curtly. 'Right after. They looked mad.'

'But they weren't!'

She laughed, humourlessly.

'Our family is less than perfect, Albus. Maybe I would have believed differently before boarding that train, before meeting Scorpius and before getting sorted, but I know better now. You could say I'm enlightened.'

Rose noticed his eyes narrow at the mention of Scorpius' name and felt pure disgust.

'Fred and Molly thought it was weird that you were in Ravenclaw. That is all.'

'Yes, that's me. I'm the weirdo in this family. But only recently am I proud of it.'

'I didn't mean …'

'Go on. Tell all about Dominique.'

'Dominique is a stuck up idiot. But she doesn't hate you. She's just being a prat.'

'Oh, how reassuringly convincing.'

'She loves Gryffindor too much. It's a sort of patriotic thing, I suppose.'

'Wow, Albus, you're so amazingly deductive. You honestly think I didn't realise that for myself? It's the same for James, I suppose.'

'James?'

'Yeah, he hates me for the same reason as Dominique, right? Gryffindor power, and all that jazz.'

'None of them hate you! You're so … paranoid.'

She wondered briefly if he would say that after having the week that she just did.

'James … well, he does love Gryffindor,' Albus continued. 'But he wouldn't –'

'Wouldn't hold it against me if I'm not?'

'Well, yeah.'

'You haven't seen the way he looks at me,' she muttered.

'James loves to joke –'

'Trust me Al, this is no joke.'

'Hang on. Did you say your _brother_ hates you?'

'You know what, Al? I've had enough of your theorys, clever as they are,' Rose said loudly and authoritatively, speaking over his protests. 'Let's just skip on ahead to what you do know for sure, shall we? Like, why the hell have you been so horrible to me of late?'

'Fine! I'm angry that you are a Ravenclaw.'

Silence. A pure, cold silence.

'What?' she whispered.

'I – I hate that you are a Ravenclaw.'

She could hear the gentle breeze rattling the leaves somewhere that seemed like a thousand miles away. She could hear the laughter of youths enjoying their day off even further away. She could hear the rain hitting the lake, far, far away.

'I am who I am. It's not my fault I'm in Ravenclaw.'

'Yes, Rose, it really is.'

She blinked. This didn't make sense. Albus was the cousin most like her, most conscientious, most understanding, they always agreed and they were always together.

'You're not making any sense,' she told him, desperately.

'When I dreamt of attending Hogwarts,' Albus whispered quietly, 'I was always with you. We were best friends, we took classes together, we ate together, did homework together, cheered on the Quidditch together.'

She sighed. She had thought so, too.

'It's not my fault I'm a Ravenclaw –'

'Don't make me laugh. It's your fault, because you didn't choose Gryffindor. You heard the hat say, "Oh, you'd be a great Ravenclaw," and then you didn't think, "No. To be with Albus is in Gryffindor is more important." '

'Than my future? Are you serious, Al?'

'My father said the Hat will respond for your wishes. And your, wishes, Rose, were clearly to stay with that – _Malfoy_ – boy, instead of me.'

'I chose to go to the house that would recognise, appreciate and utilize my best qualities. I chose to be an individual and not to be ruled by my family.'

'Your family is who you are.'

'That,' she said, thinking sadly of Scorpius, 'is the most ridiculous statement that has ever come out of your mouth.'

'Whatever, Rose. I just want you to know this one thing before I leave.'

_He's leaving. Your best friend is leaving. Forever. Do something!_

'Scorpius Malfoy,' he continued, no longer looking at her, 'will one day break your heart.'

_Do something! Wait … break my heart?!_

'Albus, I am _not_ in love with Scorpius!'

'See you, Rosie.'

'It's Rose!'

_He's getting up. He's walking away. DO SOMETHING! _

…

…

_He's … gone?_

It began to pour. The rain was cold and heavy and showed no signs of yielding. Rose stood there, stationary, getting soaked.

_Yes. He's gone._

***

On his way back out of the castle, Scorpius met one Albus Potter, looking drenched to the skin.

'Albus,' he said cordially, 'how are you?'

Albus glared at him with such hatred that Scorpius took an involuntary step backwards.

'Stomach-ache?' he enquired mildly, in his head alarm bells were ringing.

'You're so damn funny, Malfoy. You think everything is a joke, you think you own the place.'

'I own no more than anyone else.'

'Shut up! You think you're so mysterious and, and smart and – philosophical.'

Scorpius burst out laughing. This time it was Albus who jumped at the loud sound. His face reddened.

'I know you, Malfoy. I know what you're really like. I see through your 'nice-guy …'

'Façade?' Scorpius supplied, grinning. 'Once again, I'm forced to reitierate. You may know about my family, Albus, but you don't know –'

'No. I really do see the lying, cunning, evil bit of filth you are.'

'Look, I don't know what has gotten you so excited, but –'

'Damn it, Malfoy you are exactly your father over again,' Scorpius face went pale and his eyes narrowed.

'I think you'd better leave it there, Potter …'

'You stole my best friend!' he roared, 'You practically stole my sister; you stole my cousin; my Rose.'

'Melodramatic, aren't we?'

'That day on the train … if she had chosen to sit anywhere – _anywhere _else she would be in Gryffindor and she would never have spoken to you in her life. She would be _happy. _She's been miserable because she thinks she upset our family.'

'I did not make her unhappy, Albus.'

'No, Ravenclaw did and you made her choose Ravenclaw!'

'I did nothing of the s-'

'James told me that when he left your compartment he heard you telling her to take a "don't-care" attitude to her family when she was being sorted.'

'I stand by that! It's her life! And I didn't tell her to take it, I merely stated that was what I'd be doing!' he gazed at him incredulously. 'And why the hell was James eavesdropping?'

'That stupid Malfoy don't-care attitude made her miserable. And now she's not even my friend,' Albus said, ignoring the question. 'I just hope you're happy. She has a crush on you or something so when she realised you were in Ravenclaw she asked to be there too. Your stupid charms have ruined her life and you don't even care!'

'Ruined her life?' Scorpius couldn't help asking, with a smirk.

Albus was angry, he wanted to show Malfoy he meant business, but they were just two first-years, with no magic, what harm could they possibly do to each other?

Albus balled his hand into a fist, pulled it back slowly and punched Scorpius Malfoy in the face – hard.

Passers-by froze. They stared at Albus Potter, the quiet son of the famous, good Harry Potter who looked as though he was shocked by himself. Albus saw James' face in the crowd looking rather impressed, a Greta who looked like she was torn in between laughter and fury and Victoire Weasley, looking surprised and very disappointed.

**A/n:** Hey. Uh … I hope you all don't hate this chapter too much, as some of you will probably say Albus was OOC.

Just to go through the reasons behind it: Albus' childhood best friend whom he cares about a lot will no longer be fulfilling his expectation that Rose and himself will go through Hogwarts together. Instead he believes she is infatuated with Scorpius, who is no different in nature to his ancestors, and he will someday break her heart.

All this built up and seeing Scorpius smirk like that only served to confirm what he suspected. So he hit him. Sorry.

We all have crazy moments when we do things completely unlike ourselves or the anger just slowly builds.

Wow that note was way too long. And rambling. Oops.

On a brighter note, a big thank you to all my fantabulous reviewers!

That is: ari11990, aznphoenix95, lilyre, Potted Lilies, Paperback28, A True Dreamer, GoldenTresses91, AngelicKat445 and Katamabob. You're the best!

So I'm very interested to hear what you thought of this latest chapter! Please review, they're always much appreciated!


	7. Birthday Presence

**Disclaimer:** Ok, ok, I'll say it: I do not own 'Harry Potter'. There; you made me cry. I hope you're happy.

When a rather soaked and upset Rose re-entered the castle, the first thing she saw was Albus being reprimanded by Professor Sinistra, with James by his side, looking as though he was trying not to laugh. If Rose was suspicious as to something worrying had happened then, it was nothing as to when James caught sight of her and then doubled up laughing.

Blushing furiously, she passed Greta Montague, who was watching the scene with a strange expression on her face.

'Greta?' she asked nervously, wishing there was someone else she knew about so she wouldn't be forced to ask someone who disliked her so readily.

'Oh, it's you,' Greta said, eyeing her with distrust, 'I can't believe you caused this much trouble within a week of entering the castle,' she gestured to the two Potters, both who were now being yelled at. She struggled to hear what the professor was saying.

'- You may think it's funny, Potter, but I can assure you-'

'_Me_?' Rose frowned. '_I_ caused that?'

Greta rolled her eyes.

'What even happened?'

'_Your_ cousin,' she said dramatically, 'punched _my_ cousin in the face.'

'Your cousin?' Rose stared at her, 'Wait, Greta, you mean he hit Scorpius?'

'Obviously,' she nodded, appearing bored.

'Oh, hell,' she exclaimed, 'where is he?'

Greta raised her eyebrows. 'Hospital-wing. I presume.'

Rose looked over at the two brothers and then glanced up the stairs, torn between the desires of going over and kicking her cousin and going to apologise to Scorpius.

Scorpius won. Racing up flights of stairs the shock wore off a little bit, enough to let Rose become entirely consumed by anger. This had gone way too far and she almost wished that she had never gone to Hogwarts in the first place.

'Scorpius,' she gasped, out of breath, once she reached him. His eyes widened for a split second when he saw her.

He was perched on the edge of a bed, looking, although extremely agitated and even paler than usual, perfectly unharmed.

'Hello, Rose.'

'I can't believe that James punched you! Why would he do that? You're younger than him!'

'James didn't punch me,' he frowned.

'But Greta said …' Rose trailed off, still staring nervously at Scorpius.

'What Greta says is usually complete and utter rubbish.'

'But Scorpius,' she persisted, her eyes looking him up and down as though looking for some sort of injury, 'if James didn't punch you, then why the hell are you here?'

Scorpius watched her, appearing reluctant to tell her what happened.

She noticed.

'I'll find out eventually, you know.'

'I know. I just also happen to know that you won't like it one bit. And I'm a little scared as to how you'll react.'

'Just say it.'

'I – all right, then. Albus punched me, not James.'

She heard the words but she did not comprehend them.

'Look, Rose, I don't think that he -' Scorpius frowned at her. 'Rose!' he said sharply.

'What?' she said, jumping.

'I'm sure he regretted it right afterwards, he seemed very –'

'He'll regret it,' she said quietly, sitting down beside him. 'Albus. Damn him.'

'Who'd have thought it?' Scorpius sighed, 'I know, right?'

'Scorpius, you know the way you said you sometimes just hate your family? Right now I'm kind of thinking … I might be better off without them at all.'

'That's not right. Rose, I hope you're not going to hold a grudge against him or come up with some vendetta –'

'He's the one who holds grudges and comes up with vendettas, obviously.'

Madam Pomfrey approached them with an unpleasant looking sort of cream in her hands.

'For you,' she said, handing it to Scorpius, 'twice a day, do_ not_ forget!'

He nodded.

'May I leave?'

She scrutinised him suspiciously.

'Oh, all right then.'

The two friends left quickly.

'Why did he punch you? Was it as soon as he saw you, Scorpius?' Rose bit her lip, wondering if her little confrontation with him had prompted this.

'No, he kept saying I had ruined your life.'

'Oh, no.'

'It was probably my fault, really,' he said, as they walked towards the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. 'I shouldn't have laughed but I found him so damn hilarious I couldn't resist.'

'I want to strangle him. I actually have an over-whelming urge to go over to him and catch his throat in my two hands and throttle –'

'Rose!' Scorpius looked slightly alarmed. 'Look, I'm not the biggest fan of Albus right now but I don't see how choking him is going to solve anything.'

'It _would_ make me feel better,' she protested and he grinned.

'Your cousin has a damn good punch, incidentally,' he commented as though talking about the weather. 'He broke my nose. That's pretty impressive. Don't worry,' he said, seeing her expression, 'It's been fixed completely.'

Rose groaned. 'James and Fred like to make him play beater.'

'Hmm. I wasn't expecting that much force from him; he always looked pretty small.' He looked at her sideways, 'He must really care about you.'

'No. We're not even talking anymore,' she said, shortly.

He raised his eyebrows, wondering when this new development had taken place, but did not bring it up.

'What does that have to do with anything?' was all he said.

***

Five days later Rose sat in the Hogwarts library during an unexpected free period, searching through a pile of books to see if anything could help with her charms essay. The subject was proving difficult and although Rose reckoned she would do tolerably casting the spell, the non-practical homework was a nightmare. Indeed, only the enticement of the fact that they would soon be able to levitate objects spurred the first years to work at all.

'Rose,' a voice said pleasantly.

Rose looked up in vague surprise at being disturbed. Then her face whitened in shock.

Molly Weasley was standing in front of her holding a brightly wrapped pink box. Fred Weasley stood a little behind her. Both were smiling at her warmly.

'Here, Rose, this is for you,' Molly said, pushing the pink parcel towards her. 'Happy birthday!'

Rose sat completely still as Molly hugged her tightly.

'Uh … thanks …' was all that she could manage.

'You're welcome!' Molly beamed. 'Well – go on! Open it!'

She clapped her hands eagerly and was rewarded by some violent shushing motions being made by the librarian.

Rose just stared at her.

'Rose, is there something the matter?'

'Yeah, Rosie, you look as though Dominique was making you listen to her singing again,' piped up Fred.

They both snickered. The rest of Dominique's cousins, much to her annoyance, had not shared the fifth year's high opinion of her own voice.

'I thought you were mad at me?' Rose asked, feeling stupider by the second.

'Mad at you? But why?' Molly asked with surprised eyes, brushing a wisp of red hair out of her face with the back of her hand.

'It's not your fault Albus went around beating up people,' Fred grinned, 'How is that kid he attacked, by the way?'

'Uh … fine.'

'Seriously though,' Molly continued, frowning, 'Why?'

'Well,' Rose somehow felt foolish in admitting it, now, 'I was under the impression you were less than thrilled when I was sorted into Ravenclaw.'

'Rosie, are you actually serious?' Molly hugged her again.

'Rose,' she corrected, half-heartedly.

'I was a little concerned, maybe, that you were in that house without any of us there to help you settle in,' Molly continued, 'But maybe I looked angry because I thought that you should have been in Gryffindor. You're a hell of a lot braver than me.'

'I really am not.'

'Yeah you are, Rose, you're just smarter than her too!' teased Fred.

'And you're not put out by my Ravenclawness, Fred?' she asked, hardly daring to believe he would say he wasn't.

'No, it was more of a relief, really, Rose, you see,' he said, earnestly. 'I was worried that I'd be stuck with you, annoying little know-it-all, in my house, so I was glad to see those smart-alec Ravenclaws take you.'

She laughed and shoved him gently.

'Well come on then,' Molly said, impatiently, 'enough of your silliness, open your present!'

'Wait,' she said. 'I want to ask you something.'

'Go on.'

'Dominique. Is she …' Rose trailed off, feeling she was pushing her luck.

'Pissed off at you?' Fred supplied sensitively, 'Well, yes, Rosie, but we're always pissed off at her because she's such an airhead. Ignore her. She's probably jealous that you were born with a brain.'

'Fred!' exclaimed Molly, 'Rose, Dominique's just takes unity and being proud of one's house one step too far. You know her. She'll come around.'

'Yeah …'

'Ignore her, Rose,' Fred said. 'That's what I do most of the time.'

'Fred,' she said, knowing that he would be able to tell her, 'is it the same for James? Does he love Gryffindor too much, as well?'

Fred hesitated; obviously the conversation was not going the way he had planned.

'Rose …' he paused and looked at her nervously, 'no. James does not mind that you are Ravenclaw.'

She frowned.

'Come on, Fred I can tell you're not being honest,' she said.

'No, I am. He cares about you too much to bother about which house you're in.'

'But …'

'I didn't want to tell you this. Just remember that he really does care about you, agreed?'

'If you say so. Go on.'

'He doesn't like the way you are with Scorpius Malfoy.'

It all came back to Scorpius, Rose realised, with her family. They were all stuck on the fact that she could be friend with a boy of such heritage.

'I can't believe him,' she said through gritted teeth. 'James is –'

'If that boy is as good a friend to you as he seems,' Molly interjected, 'James will come around eventually.'

'I hope you're right because he's acting like the biggest prat that ever existed at the moment,' she said. 'Apart from Albus, of course.'

Fred smiled. 'James is damn proud of Al for that punch he socked that Malfoy kid. I think Albus might have ended up punching James to shut him up from going on about it, actually. James will never admit to it, though!'

The girls rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Finally, Rose pulled the box towards her and tore off its pink glossy wrappings. A bottle of perfume lay within. Remembering her roommates' fondness for such scent-bottles, she took the bottle warily but thanked Molly warmly for it.

Fred produced a box full of wares from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the shop of her Uncle George's that she loved so much.

They laughed and exchanged goodbyes.

'I hope you have an absolutely fantastic birthday, Rose,' exclaimed Molly cheerfully.

'I'm sure I'll enjoy it a hundred times better now I know you guys aren't angry.'

'Honestly, Rose, I don't know how you even thought we would be in the first place, coming from a family such as ours,' Molly shook her head as though Rose had been completely absurd.

Rose frowned. She thought that her Gryffindor family was a perfect explanation for all the hostility she had suffered recently.

'Oh, come on, Rose. Take my dad for instance. And then take Uncle George,' Molly said, nodding at Fred. 'You wouldn't think that they were brothers, would you?'

She thought of her Uncle Percy, who always wore dull grey formal robes and worked long hours at the Ministry of Magic, and then of her laughing, joking Uncle George, never seen in anything less bright than purple. The two were as opposite as it was possible to be.

'I guess my point is that everyone in our family is different so I see no reason for anyone to care that you're in Ravenclaw,' Molly continued, shrugging.

'Except for Dominique, of course,' volunteered Fred, cheerfully. 'But who cares about her? She would probably give you a hair-care potion for your birthday anyway. That's what I got.'

'Thanks Molly, thanks Fred,' Rose said, hugging them both tightly.

'… Or worse, your very own performance of her, ahem, _singing, _as she calls it, 'Happy Birthday' for you …' Fred continued, until he saw Madam Pince marching her way through the aisles towards them.

'Better scram,' he said, waving and the two of them ran from the elderly woman who looked fit to kill.

Rose felt like laughing out loud for the load they had taken off her mind, which surely, she thought contently, was the best present she had received all day. However she thought twice about making any noise at all when she caught the gleam in the librarian's beady eyes.

***

'Happy birthday, Rose,' Scorpius greeted her when she returned to the common room later that day.

'Thanks, Scorpius!' she said, sliding into the couch beside him.

He smiled and she saw he looked happier than she had ever seen him. She returned his grin, smiling sweetly at him.

'I got you something,' he said, handing her a small box.

'Wow, Scorpius, thanks! Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything for your birthday.'

'Nah, we were a little preoccupied that day, remember? Besides you didn't know.'

'Oh yeah. You ended up in the Hospital wing, right? Still.'

'Just open it. You're making me nervous.'

She did. Inside was a golden chain with a beautiful amber stone set in it.

Rose gasped.

'Scorpius, it's so beautiful!'

'It matches your hair,' he murmured, tucking a strand of her auburn waves behind her ears.

'I love it!' she exclaimed, hugging him.

'That's good,' he muttered, emerging from her arms, a pinkish tinge visible on his pale face.

She laughed, happily.

'You're really happy today, Rose,' he said, grinning at her.

'I was talking to Molly and Fred,' she said. 'They aren't mad at all, they never were, I feel like such a fool! I love them so much, they made me feel so much better!'

'That's great,' he said, with a small smile. He didn't look so cheerful anymore.

'Help me put this on, Scorpius,' she said, handing him the necklace and turning away from him.

He did and his face lit up when he saw it on her.

'It really does match your hair,' he said, satisfied.

'So why are you in such a good mood today?'

He shrugged.

'Well, I couldn't find you, Rose, during that free period we had earlier so I went and looked for another way to amuse myself …'

'Oh dear. That doesn't sound good. What did you do?'

'Ran into Greta,' he grinned wickedly.

'_What_ did you do?'

'Turned her hair green. But only after she said I deserved to be punched by Albus,' he said.

'Scorpius!'

'What? Her hair is a boring colour so I thought I'd liven it up a bit. It's Slytherin colour anyway, I've no idea why she's so upset.'

They sniggered.

'She said you deserved to be punched? Who would have thought she would have taken Al's side?'

'Hey, they've both been betrayed by their cousins who've had the gall to run off to Ravenclaw without them, after all!'

For the first time, the situation actually seemed funny to Rose and both of them began to giggle about their two upset cousins.

'You should have dyed Al's hair red. Red for Gryffindor. Then he would not only be a Gryffindor like the rest of his family but his hair would match most of them, too.'

She began to giggle at the thought of a redhead Albus.

'Rose,' a soft voice came from behind her.

Looking around, she saw Dragomir Krum.

'Hi, Dragomir,' she smiled warmly at him.

'I believe that birthday vishes are in order?'

'Thank you!'

'Now you are as old as me,' he smiled.

'Twelve. Finally.'

'That necklace looks nice.'

'Thanks, Scorpius gave it to me.'

He smiled briefly at the other boy.

'How's Quidditch?'

'It's good, very good. Our first match is against Hufflepuff, of course.'

She smiled brightly.

'I'm sure you'll do well. We'll be cheering for you,' she said, indicating herself and Scorpius, who nodded once.

'Thank you,' he said, giving her a broad smile, 'Vell, enjoy the rest of your day!'

'Goodbye,' she called and turned back to Scorpius, who looked just a little sullen now.

'You know Dragomir, right?' she said, 'Dragomir Krum.'

'Certainly, I know of him,' Scorpius said, eyes narrowing.

'What's up, Scorpius?'

'I just thought he seemed a bit … _keen_.'

'On what?' Rose asked, bewildered.

'On you,' Scorpius muttered, punching the tartan cushion that lay beside him.

'On me?' Rose asked, thinking of the dark-haired boy's smile with a new fascination. She didn't think he had been into her that way at all. She played absentmindedly with her hair.

Apparently, her reaction to this scandal less than pleased Scorpius, who was now scowling. She grinned at him reassuringly.

'Don't be silly Scorpius, he was just being friendly.'

'A little too friendly –'

'Goodness, Scorpius you sound like Albus talking about you,' she said, no longer smiling. 'He was convinced that I was in love with you or something. Look, I don't like Krum that way in the slightest. He's a friend is all. I barely know him, actually. We've spoken, like, twice.'

'A friend,' Scorpius said slowly. 'Like me?'

'Well, sure,' she shrugged, 'But you're my best friend in the whole entire world.'

He smiled at last.

'How on earth did I manage to land myself with that position?'

'Silly you. But now you're stuck with me!' she laughed, 'So what did Greta do when she realised her hair was green?'

'A luscious, bright green, I'll have you know!'

They spent the next hour, not working on the essay like they had planned, but plotting revenge on their various cousins, James, Albus, Dominique, Matilda and poor, unfortunate Greta.

**A/n:** I hope you liked the chapter!

I'll just say to keep in mind that Scorpius treasures his friendship with Rose and he can get a little protective of her.

Big thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!

It's kind of late here so I'll leave it at that, I'm sleepy :P

Please review!


	8. The Fifth Years

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner or creator of 'Harry Potter' but I do like to delude myself sometimes.

**A/n:** Chapter eight. Enjoy!

The last of the good weather was washed away for good the first week of November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That week also happened to contain the first day when Rose did not hear people talking about the scandal about the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fighting. Albus seemed to regret his actions more and more each time he heard the topic being discussed and it had even leaked out that it was Miss Rose Weasley that the fight had been about.

Rose was not enjoying her place in the spotlight.

She had taken to lurking in the common room, out of sight from most of the other students, with a pile of books in front of her. That was why, when she saw Mona Thomas coming towards her, she was less than pleased. Most of the gossiping seemed to have sprung from Mona, who never hesitated to bring the scandal up whenever conversation topics were scarce. Today, however, she had a different issue to discuss with Rose.

'Rose,' she gasped, sitting down beside her in one of the armchairs, a feverish look of excitement on her face.

Rose sighed and snapped her book shut with a satisfying thump.

'Yes, Mona?' she said patiently.

'You know that Montague girl? Greta? Little Slytherin with mousy hair?'

'Yes,' said Rose, rather guardedly. Greta wasn't her most favourite person in the world. She still had the green hair when she went to class the day following Rose's birthday because she had been unsuccessful in finding someone willing to reverse the spell. She had ended up with no other choice other than to ask Professor Fenwick for help and to explain what had happened. Scorpius was in detention because of it and it had been scheduled for that day, but Rose was expecting him back any minute.

Mona had an expression of distaste as she continued, 'I heard her talking about me. She said that I am an annoying, brainless girl who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.'

'Oh, Mona, I wouldn't take Greta seriously. I sure as hell don't.'

'But the girl she was talking to agreed with her,' whined Mona, 'I talk to people because it's friendly. And I listen too, how dare she say I can't be quiet.'

'Well, from what I can tell from my own experience of –'

'She said I kept talking over people and that I would spout any nonsense that rolled into my head!'

'Did she?' Rose fought to keep the amusement off her face.

'Yes, and that I couldn't even focus on one thing at a time … Oh, there's Felicity, see you later, Rose!'

And she rushed off to retell her tale to another one of their roommates.

Rose flicked backwards through her book, absent-mindedly. She was tired of studying but there wasn't much else to do. She vaguely watched Dragomir Krum on the other side of the room, looking as though he was discussing tactics with his teammates.

Her thoughts turned to Scorpius. Albus had claimed that she was in love with him, but Rose knew that was ridiculous. They had known each other so brief a time that it was impossible that she would have chosen Ravenclaw simply because Scorpius was there. She now felt that Scorpius was like a cousin to her, of sorts, just closer than all the others that she had, as close even, as she and Al once had been. She sighed and idly played with the necklace that Scorpius had given her, and which she wore often. The amber captured the sunlight as she turned it over in her hand.

Scorpius suddenly assumed the chair that Mona had just vacated. He smiled at her briefly and handed her an envelope.

'For you,' he said. 'Your owl was just outside the window with it.'

She watched as Myrwyn fluttered over to her and nibbled at her fingers.

'Thanks … must be a reply from my family … I sent them a letter a few days ago.'

She slit open the envelope with her wand and began to read her mother's neat, but miniscule writing.

_Dear Rose_, it read,

_Thank you for the letter, and you're very welcome for the book. I hope you enjoyed your birthday!_

_Rose, I'm so glad you have such good friends at the castle. Dragomir sounds like a lovely boy; his father certainly was when I knew him years ago._

_Hugo is well and we're all keeping busy here at home._

_Your father wants to add his bit, so I'll stop here!_

_All my love,_

_Mum._

She narrowed her eyes in trepidation, wondering what on earth her father would have to say for himself. She flipped over the paper and began to decipher his scribble.

_Rosie,_ she read and sighed, already annoyed by the note.

_How are you? How is your friend, Mona? Did you listen to what I was saying about Scorpius Malfoy? Just don't forget to watch out for him, he's bound to cause trouble for you at some point or another. I heard he was fighting with Albus the other day._

_Dragomir Krum is an absolutely inappropriate friend for you to have. For one thing: he's far too old for you. And his father was one of the smarmiest gits I've ever had to contend with. _

_I'm glad you're doing so well at school, though I'm hardly surprised! You take after your mother, after all. I'm very proud of you._

_Write back soon, Rosie!_

_I love you,_

_Dad._

It was just so typical; it made her grin, actually. She rather missed her dad and for a moment she actually thought she might be sorry if he ever sent her a letter that didn't insult her in someway or another. At the very least, she'd be suspicious enough to get her mother to check if an imposter wrote the thing.

She was surprised at his reaction to Dragomir. He was less than a year older than her, after all. With a smile, she wondered what on earth his father had done to offend hers. She was sure that this was just what her mother would call "Ron's bit of silliness" again.

She smiled too, when she read that bit about Scorpius fighting with Al. She would pay anything to see her father's reaction when he realised that it was the other way around, although he would doubtlessly concoct an excuse for Albus.

She crumpled the letter in her hand and stuffed it in a pocket of her bag.

'Any news from home?' Scorpius enquired, stretching himself as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

'Same old.'

'Your dad still hates me?'

'You bet.'

They grinned. Ever since Rose's encounter with Molly and Fred she had taken her family's qualms about her friends and her House a lot less seriously.

'So, Scorpius, how was your detention?'

'Oh, fantastic,' he sighed, 'I had to help Professor Longbottom prepare for one of his classes – Venomous Tentaculas! It bit me, of course. I was lucky it just happened once, I suppose.'

'Ugh,' said Rose, sympathetically.

'Yeah,' he muttered, massaging his forearm gently. 'So have you been here reading since I left you?'

'Yep. Life's very boring without you, Scorpius.'

'Glad to hear it,' he grinned. He picked up a spare piece of parchment and a rather battered looking quill. 'I suppose I should start on my potions essay.'

'You can. But I've had enough of these books,' she said, pushing them to one side.

They sat in silence for a moment, both as bored as the other.

'Rose,' Scorpius said, beginning to smile, 'I think we deserve to have a little fun, don't you?'

'Oh, yes,' she agreed fervently. The two friends had gained the reputation of the quiet, studious, smart children in the year. Both had agreed that they couldn't stand for this.

'I think that it is time we made sure no one is left with the impression that we are quiet –'

'Or bookworms' Rose scowled.

'Or boring' Scorpius sniffed.

'Or pushovers' she huffed.

'Or swots,' he sighed.

'Or fun-haters,' she spat.

'Or _good_,' they finished together, grinning wickedly.

'What do you propose?' Rose asked, eagerly. 'You already had a detention so now I look like the goody-goody.'

'Detention isn't _fun_, Rose,' Scorpius pointed out.

'I don't suppose it is but I still wouldn't mind one. Come on, Scorpius! You're absolutely right, we deserve some fun!'

'Our cousins …'

'Yes! We need revenge. We _deserve_ revenge.'

'Let's see,' Scorpius said, scratching the end of his nose with the tip of his quill. 'There's Greta, that should be fun. Albus, who should learn that Ravenclaws take revenge in ways more subtle than a punch in the face.'

'Dominique, who thinks she's perfect and everyone else should aspire to be like her,' Rose added.

'Let's not forget Matilda.'

'Your cousin? From fifth year?'

'The very same,' he said, nodding. 'Oh, you may not have experienced her wrath,' he said informatively, 'but I have suffered the displeasure of passing her in corridors a few times since the start of term.'

'All right then. And do not forget James. He's the worst.'

'He is?'

She scowled, 'He's just so smug and arrogant. And so close-minded.'

Scorpius smirked. 'So we have our potential victims. Incidentally, what did Dominique do to you again? It sounded just as though she annoyed you.'

'Oh she does, believe me. She annoys all of us. But more specifically, she resents my Ravenclawish tendencies.'

'Well we can't have that,' he said, laughing.

'Not at all,' she affirmed.

'Well, we have a list of possible and deserving targets,' he said, scribbling down each of their names on the sheet he had previously intended for a potions essay. When Rose pointed this out he said, 'But this is more important.'

The two stayed up late, plotting, coming up with some revenge suggestions that, while being very attractive, were completely unfeasible. Such as feeding Matilda to a dragon (Scorpius' idea) or melting Dominique's face (Rose's). The library books that Scorpius had taken out to assist him with his essay lay to one side; completely ignored because, as Scorpius had put it, they simply deserved some _fun._

***

That evening Rose and Scorpius were walking back to the common room from dinner when a curly haired brunette apprehended them.

'Scorpius,' she said, looking at Rose in disdain, 'I think you've gone too far this time.'

'Matilda,' he muttered, frowning at the floor.

'This is the kind of filth you hang around with?' she said, gesturing at Rose, who eyed the older girl sullenly.

'Rose isn't filth,' he said, softly.

'She's a muggle-loving little Weasley, with a Mudblood for a mother,' sneered Matilda. 'Hard to come by filthier beings than she, wouldn't you say?'

Scorpius drew his wand and pointed at Matilda, even though she was a head taller than him.

'Scorpius, no!' shrieked Rose as he growled out some spell she didn't recognise, but Matilda deflected it with a lazy swish of her own wand.

'I'm sick of you, Scorpius. You go into Ravenclaw, bully my sister and act as though you're so damn superior to everyone else out there.'

'I? Bully Greta?'

'You turned her hair green Scorpius, or have you forgotten? And last week you used the leg-locker curse on her.'

'I turned her hair green because she said I deserved to have my nose broken. As for the leg-locker curse … well I used it on her because I needed someone to practice on and she had just told me that I was too stupid to be a Ravenclaw,' he said, managing to keep a straight face.

'You cursed her because of _that_?' Matilda looked thunderous.

'Well I wanted to prove her wrong, you see,' he smirked.

Rose tugged at his sleeve; she was feeling extremely uneasy around the older girl.

'Scorpius, let's _go,_' she hissed urgently, not letting go of his robes.

'Rose?' a rather affected voice came from behind her. She spun around to see Dominique standing there.

'Dominique,' she said, gulping. Her cousin frowned at her and turned her attention to Matilda and Scorpius, both standing, posed to fight, wands drawn and pointing at the others neck.

'Matilda,' Dominique said coldly, eyeing the fist that the Slytherin kept tight around her wand. 'You aren't honestly dueling with your eleven year old cousin, are you?'

Matilda flushed and stuffed her wand back in her jeans.

'Quite frankly, _Dominique_, I don't see how it is any of your business what I or my cousins do.'

Dominique scowled.

'_She_,' she said, pointing at Rose, 'is my cousin, for your information. And it's my business if you're dueling my little cousin's best friend in right front of her, in the middle of the corridor.'

Rose wondered if it was a bad moment to feel happy that Dominique had just referred to her as her cousin and this meant that she had clearly not been disowned.

'I knew she was your cousin the second I laid eyes on her,' growled Matilda, 'It was obvious from those dull expressions and unattractive features.'

The two fifth years glared at each other and it was hard to say whose face showed more hatred. Matilda's face was red and her forehead distorted by how hard she was scowling. Dominique's rosebud mouth was stretched tight and her usually lovely eyes were narrowed and filled with contempt.

'Have you forgotten,' Dominique hissed softly, 'that I have been made a prefect?' She pointed to a red and gold badge pinned to her chest.

Matilda gave a short bark like laugh, as if the badge was a source of amusement for her.

'Ten points from Slytherin,' Dominique said, 'And go back to your common room. _Now_.'

'Like I'd take orders from slime like you,' called Matilda, but she slinked off down the corridor and out of sight all the same, walking slowly and haughtily.

'Dominique,' Rose began, finally releasing Scorpius, who was watching the angry prefect with some sort of quiet appraisal.

'You should be more brave, Rose,' she said, frowning at her.

'I – but,' Rose frowned too. This was so typical of Dominique.

'You're Matilda's Ravenclaw cousin?' Dominique rounded on Scorpius.

'That's right,' he said, sticking his chin out defiantly.

'Well, good luck to you,' was all that she said.

'You don't mind Scorpius, then?' Rose blurted out without thinking.

He grinned and poked her playfully. She blushed and realized how it had sounded. Dominique merely turned her gaze to Scorpius.

'No, I do not mind who you're friends with, Rose. Particularly when your friend was brave enough to provoke Matilda without any back up,' she nodded briefly at Scorpius.

'Cheers,' he said, grinning.

'But then,' Rose said, her hopes rising, 'you don't mind that I'm Ravenclaw?'

Dominique eyed her, thoughtfully.

'I do,' she said quietly. 'You should be in Gryffindor, with us. Family is important; you should have chosen our house. You turned your back on us, Rosie.'

Rose and Scorpius both looked extremely agitated suddenly.

'It's Rose,' she said sharply. 'And it's "braver", not "more brave", Dominique.'

'A point from Ravenclaw for cheek,' was the only thing she said, rolling her eyes and leaving.

Scorpius' grey eyes met Rose's brown. Both sets spoke of an understanding between them.

'Those two,' he said, 'Are most definitely targets for revenge. Agreed?'

She nodded solemnly and the two shook hands with an air of formality.

They left for bed, in companionable silence, both of their minds dreaming up various methods to infuriate the fifth year girls.

**A/n:** Yay, scheming! Hope you liked it, anyway!

Humongous thank you to all my amazing reviewers! You guys make my day!

And on that note, I'd love to hear any more comments, questions or suggestions you may have, so please review! Thanks!


	9. Philosophy

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

A/n: Forgive me for the lateness of this update! I'm sorry! And lacking in good excuses except for the fact I was away for a few days.

I want to give a big thank you to all my spectacular reviewers! I love you guys, I really do! So thank you ari11990, Golden Tresses91, A True Dreamer, Morzan's Elfish Daughter, Tsukiei, Sarah Weasley, MissNeonFishie, Katamabob, Potted Lilies, Laura and Paperback28.

I really appreciate all your comments, suggestions and enthusiam about he whole story. Thank you!

And without further ado … may I present chapter nine. Enjoy!

* * *

An air of excitement hung about the school the Saturday following Rose and Scorpius's encounter with the fifth years. The Great Hall was filled with an even louder buzz than usual and the regular black robes that were worn throughout the school had been abandoned in favour of either red or green clothing.

Amidst a sea of scarlet, Rose Weasley sat, donning dark blue robes. Mona Thomas, sitting beside her, faced her, her eyes scanning Rose's wardrobe choice, looking displeased.

'It's Quidditch today, Rose,' she informed her, rearranging her Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

'Yeah, Mona, I know,' she said, dully, wondering if it were even possible to be unaware that the long-awaited Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was finally taking place that day.

'Oh, ok. I was just wondering because you're not wearing anything red, or even green and you haven't even mentioned the match yet, just the weather.'

'No, I knew it was on.'

'So who're you up for?'

Rose smiled. 'No one. Neither of them. I don't care who wins.'

Mona frowned. 'You're so weird sometimes, do you know, Rosie? I mean, I've never met anyone who had no preference between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.'

'Just Rose. Please,' she said automatically. 'So you're up for Gryffindor, I see? Where did you get a Gryffindor scarf?'

'My dad,' she said absently.

Felicity Bones was sitting opposite them, her long blonde hair tied with red ribbons and she was sporting a mauve jumper.

'Rose,' she interjected, her eyebrows raised, 'you have two cousins on the Gryffindor side. And you're always fighting with that Slytherin Greta.'

'Eww, I hate her,' scowled Mona, wrinkling her nose.

'I don't fight with her …' Rose muttered.

'Well you definitely annoy her a lot,' murmured Mona approvingly.

'There is a big distinction between annoying and fighting.'

'But what about your cousins?' Felicity persisted.

'Hmmph, what about them?' she muttered, before catching herself. ' I will wish Fred good luck, certainly, and I do hope he plays well.'

'But Rose!' cried Mona suddenly, 'James Potter is playing Seeker. He's your cousin too!'

'In the loosest sense of the term.'

'James Potter is hot,' declared Felicity and she and Mona dissolved into giggles.

'I don't feel comfortable discussing that,' Rose growled. She thought of the dull brown hair and haughty expression that was characteristic of James and couldn't understand what anyone would see in him other than a superb example of an arrogant show-off.

'I'm just saying he is,' Felicity said, nonchalantly. '_I'm_ supporting his team,' she added smugly, pulling at her jumper.

'I'm just haven't been feeling incredibly pro-Gryffindor recently,' she shrugged, returning her attention to her plate.

The teams soon left for the match, and they were rewarded with loud cheers from their house and catcalls from the opposing side as they exited the hall. Soon, the rest of the students began to stand up and make their own way down to the pitch.

Rose jumped at the chance to escape Felicity and Mona by catching up with Scorpius, who had been eating with the other Ravenclaw first year boys, a few places away from her.

'Hey,' he said, giving her a quick look up and down. 'Nice outfit.'

'Nice hat,' she responded, smirking.

He was wearing a bright red hat, which reminded Rose of something similar to a fez, complete with golden streamers spouting from the top of it, not unlike a fountain, and melting away after they levelled with the top of his hat again.

'Touché,' he said, bowing.

'Gryffindor, huh?'

'I want to send a picture to my grandfather, you see. Me at my first Hogwarts Quidditch match.'

'You are so asking for trouble,' she laughed, 'and it seems only fair to tell you that you look absolutely ridiculous.'

'Thanks! Would you do me the honour of taking the photo?' he asked, his eyes gleaming, holding out a camera to her. She was about to consent when he suddenly withdrew it. 'Actually, I've just had a better idea. Will you be in it with me?'

'Ah, I see. I'm just a Weasley to you, and you'll use me to annoy your grandfather,' she said feigned amusement in her voice, but her face unsmiling.

'Oh, Rose, you're my best friend in the whole world. I swear I don't even know what a Weasley is. Come on, me and you, going to our first Quidditch match.'

'All right, alright,' she grinned, amusement winning over her annoyance as being seen as "another Weasley" by her best friend.

'Wicked,' he said, scanning the crowd and thrusting his camera into the hands of one William McCabe, also of their year.

They posed, Scorpius putting his arm around Rose and both of them smiling angelically into the camera. William snapped the shot and tossed it back to him.

'Thanks Will!' he called after the other boy. 'And thanks, Rose,' Scorpius said, thrilled.

'Don't mention it,' she said drily, 'Ever. Now let's go find decent seats for the game.'

'Why the lack of red, may I ask?'

'Dominique annoyed the hell out of me, is all. I don't want to see her smug expression if she saw me waving a Gryffindor flag.'

'She's hardly going to see you in a crowd like this,' he said, indicating the hundreds of students.

'But if I wore red I'd be openly displaying support for James.'

'This is why I like you so much. Stubborn people are fun to hang around with,' he said fondly, pulling her plait.

'Well, no one's as stubborn as you,' she retorted.

'So I should make an even more fun person to hang around with, right? You're so lucky to have me,' he said, triumphantly, removing his ludicrous headwear. 'You know your hair almost passes for red, you should have died it blue if you really wanted to make a stand.'

'Or you could just do it for me,' she said, remembering Greta's green locks.

'I only know how to turn it green,' he said, wistfully. 'Otherwise you can bet I'd be a redhead right this minute.'

She rolled her eyes as they navigated their way through the crowd and found seats

The Quidditch teams emerged from the dressing room moments later. The contrast of the Gryffindors' scarlet robes with the neatly mown green grass beneath them made them look very impressive, much to Rose's chagrin. She watched as James did a lap of the pitch and distinctly heard Mona's shriek of admiration as he zoomed past.

'Ugh. I suppose I can't judge seeing as I'm his cousin, but how could anyone find James attractive? Repulsive, certainly, but attractive?'

'No idea. He's never caught my eye before,' Scorpius said, looking amused at the disgusted expression on her face she was directing at Mona.

'Hello, Rose,' a voice came from behind her. Dragomir stood there, a look of anticipation on his face as he clutched his binoculars.

'Hey Dragomir!' she responded brightly. 'I haven't spoken with you for a while … looking forward to the game?'

'Of course! I'll be watching this match carefully; I want to take on those teams with as much knowledge of them as I can.'

'Good luck,' she murmured.

'Should he really be our seeker if he needs binoculars to watch the match?' Scorpius asked, grumpily. Unfortunately, Dragomir heard him.

'Omnioculars,' he corrected, 'So I can replay and play the match through slow motion, if I like.'

Rose frowned at Scorpius and suddenly a great cheer went up from the crowd as the commentating started.

'Welcome to the first match of a brand new season! As always we begin with Gryffindor versus Slytherin, daunting game for both sides – the vicious rivalry between the two Houses is famous throughout the country, there'll be no mercy shown here, that's for sure. Gryffindor has made quite a few changes to its team this year, after the departure of its captain …'

Rose stopped listening and began to watch the game instead.

James was no longer swooping around the pitch; his face was full of concentration and resolve. One look at him and it was clear that anyone who could get near the snitch without James noticing would be a world-class player.

Fred was doing well; it was his first match since joining the Gryffindor side and already he had managed to hit a bludger into the back of Lawrence Pucey's head. Rose had always thought that he seemed to enjoy beating a little too much.

Rose watched as he measured his swing perfectly and hit another bludger at a green blur, aiming perfectly, but the target swerved out of the way just in time. Undeterred, Fred headed for another shot, speeding through the air and –

A loud cheer erupted from the stands.

'What? Did Gryffindor score?' she asked Scorpius wildly, frowning at the Slytherin Keeper, who did appear rather put out.

Scorpius, however, was too busy jumping up and down and laughing to pay attention to her.

She strained her ears to hear the commentary.

'Who would have thought that such spectacular skill would be shown from a third year! I must say, James, you've robbed us all of what promised to be a tense match to watch. But the Gryffindors don't seem to mind!'

'Wait a second,' Rose said, turning to face Dragomir, who looked reluctantly impressed, 'They've won already? The match is over? James won it for Gryffindor already?'

Dragomir nodded glumly.

'Your cousin,' he stated, 'is one excellent flier.'

She sighed, 'This will just give him a reason to inflate his head even further. I knew he was good, but … well, I've only seen play against my family and he's always been the best … I didn't realise just _how_ best he is. He'll go on and on about being "the ultimate player" again.'

'Hey, I still have to face him,' smiled Dragomir, 'I do love a challenge!'

'Good luck,' she nodded, 'I'm sure you'll at least hold him off for longer than Adamson did.'

Scorpius had recovered enough to scowl at Dragomir.

'Come on, Rose, let's go,'

As he pulled her out of the stand, she asked him, 'Why don't you like Dragomir? What's your problem with him?'

'I've already said,' Scorpius muttered, 'and also he's just always there. He's boring and self-absorbed.'

'You've never spoken to him!'

'No, but I've seen him speak to you enough!'

'What's that supposed to mean? He's been nothing but polite to me. You need to lay off.'

'Let's talk about something else.'

'Fine,' she said, rather startled by the ill humour in his eyes.

There was a short silence between them, in which Rose took in the singing and whooping of the crowd around them. Celebrating James Potter. Already famous because of his good, noble father. School champion because of his Quidditch skills and apparently his good looks. And, in Rose's eyes, an arrogant, ignorant git.

'Hey, Scorpius,' she said, 'We need to get some revenge on James, remember?'

'Uh, sure. We need to get revenge on a lot of people,' he said, with a flash of a sinister smile.

'Well, what if I got Fred, or Molly, to sneak us into the Gryffindor party and then do something to James that will crush his spirit?'

'Rose, you do know you come off kind of creepy sometimes, right? Crushing his spirit …'

'Well, how about it?'

He paused.

'No.'

'But why not?' she demanded, aghast.

'That would just be mean. It's his moment of well-deserved glory.'

'_He_ was mean to you! And I didn't exactly get much praise for being good enough to get into Gryffindor, did I?'

'You just said Gryffindor.'

'I meant Ravenclaw.'

The regarded at each other, unblinking for a few seconds.

'Rose,' Scorpius said, heading for the Ravenclaw common room, 'have you ever heard of a Freudian slip?'

'No.'

'It's relating to a theory that when you say something that you didn't mean to say, it was actually something truthful that you were thinking, and you just didn't mean to admit it; it slipped out.'

'What?' Rose asked, looking utterly confused.

'For example, you meant to say "I didn't get much praise for being good enough to get into Ravenclaw", but what you said was that you "didn't get much praise for being good enough to get into Gryffindor",' he explained. 'Maybe you said what you honestly believe, but by accident.'

Rose frowned.

'But I _am_ good enough to be in Gryffindor. The hat told me … kind of.'

Scorpius raised an almost indiscernible eyebrow.

'Exactly. And you've probably been wanting to tell Dominique that for a while now.'

'Well –' Rose faltered, 'I … I don't like that theory. And it's wrong anyway because _I _don't believe I'm good enough to be a Gryffindor.'

'Alright, then. I believe you are, though.'

'Scorpius,' she said suddenly, stopping at the foot of a spiral staircase, 'you were just distracting me from gate crashing the Gryffindors, weren't you? This is the stairs to our common room.'

'Just a little,' he shot her a smile, which she didn't return.

'Why didn't you let me?'

'Well, for one thing the other Gryffindors would not take kindly to it,' he pointed out.

Rose sighed, realising the whole idea had been silly, but her stubbornness preventing her from admitting it.

'The Gryffindors do not take kindly to me,' she said quietly.

They climbed the stairs, both lost in thought.

'You're right, Scorpius. It was a bad idea. I'm sorry,' she apologised, quietly.

'It's fine, Rose,' he said, warmly. 'I'm still perfectly open to ideas about attacking Matilda and Dominique, you know.'

'Well, good, because I'm not willing to compromise on that!'

They reached the door. Rose stretched out her hand and lifted the bronze knocker once.

'How can you tell when a friendship is true, when a disagreement occurs between the two?' it asked in a chirpy voice.

Rose scratched her nose. As amazing the idea of this door had sounded at first, sometimes she couldn't help but wish it just had a password like the one into Gryffindor that Victoire had told her and Albus about all those years ago.

'Uh, I can't think,' she sighed. 'When they agree?'

Nothing happened.

'When one admits that they are wrong without any prompting,' suggested Scorpius. 'Or if they forget the disagreement and move on.'

'A nice, well thought-out answer,' said the voice and the door swung open.

'After you,' Scorpius said, holding it open for Rose.

She entered, shooting him a significant, grateful look, and he followed, his expression tranquil, but solemn.

***

Rose sat at the Ravenclaw table two weeks after the day of the Quidditch match, twisting her hands and craning her neck to keep an eye out for Scorpius, with whom she desperately wished to speak.

'Scorpius!' she exclaimed jubilantly as he sat down next to her.

'Yes?' he replied, looking at her flushed face with interest.

'I've gotten revenge on both Dominique and Matilda.'

'You haven't.'

'Oh, contraire! My cousin Fred gave me some items from the joke shop for my birthday … have you heard of Weasley's Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher? My Uncles George and Fred invented it. Well, Uncle George recently got the idea that it would be a lot more fun if he invented a Guaranteed Ten-minute Pimple Creator.'

'That _does_ sound like more fun …' murmured Scorpius slowly.

'And, well, you must have noticed Dominique's in love with herself? Particularly her looks … that pretty face?'

'You didn't.'

'I did,' she crowed, 'And Matilda … I charmed her face to appear red and gold striped to everyone else … but not to her … it should begin to work in a few moments … it's a delayed effect, you see.'

'That's an impressive bit of charm work, Rose,' he commented. She looked up sharply. He didn't sound as pleased about her news as she was.

'What? Did I take it too far?'

'No, no,' he reassured her, grimly, 'I did.'

'What are you talking about?'

Scorpius looked at her, his grey eyes nervous as he opened his mouth.

'I just took some revenge on them myself. About two minutes ago.'

'No!'

'Yes,' he said, with a giddy laugh.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, to muffle a terrified chuckle.

'Rose,' Scorpius said in a uncharacteristic high-pitched voice, leaning forward and taking her hands in his, locking his worried eyes into her still shocked ones, 'We may not get out of this alive.'

The next question she asked, she spoke in a whisper, as though she had no desire to hear the answer.

'What did you do?'


	10. The Fifth Years' Worst Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own 'Harry Potter'! Can you believe it? ... Ok, fine, I can believe it too, I just don't want to ...

**A/n:** Hello! Finally the tenth installment of Slaughtering Tradition has arrived! Sorry it took so long, everyone! But I feel it only fair to warn you that I start school again next week ... I'll try to be as frequent as possible, but bear with me, please!!

And I would like to say a huge, huge, huge, _huge _thank you to all who reviewed, I appreciate it so, so much! I'm absolutely flattered by all the adds and reviews this is getting and it just makes me so grateful and happy! :)

And I'm done boring you today! Woo! Here it is, chapter 10:

* * *

Rose looked at her best friend fearfully, deaf to the bustle and chatter that surrounded her in the Great Hall. Scorpius said nothing; he merely had a look of total dismay on his even paler than usual face. For a moment, the hold he had on her hands tightened, and then he released them completely, his arms left swinging by his sides.

'Scorpius,' Rose said urgently, 'just tell me what you did to Dominique and Matilda. It can't be that bad.'

'At the time it seemed like a stroke of brilliance …' he shook his head slowly, looking horrified at himself.

'Just say it. They won't be able to tell it was you, after all,' she pointed out, brightening up considerably.

'They will.'

She took a sharp intake of breath.

'You're not serious. You had better start talking. My nerves can't handle this.'

'You turned Matilda's face red and gold because you thought Gryffindor was something she really hated, right?'

'Sure,' she agreed.

'And you made Dominique break out in pimples because you thought that ruining her looks would be the worst thing you could do to her, in her opinion?'

'Get to the point, Scorpius.'

'Well, I thought that the thing that annoyed them the most was … each other.'

'Each other?' she frowned, thoughtfully.

'What I'm trying to say,' he muttered, looking as though he was in between crying and laughing, 'is that I used a semi-permanent sticking charm and managed to stick Matilda's left arm and Dominique's right together.'

'You –' Rose gasped, 'You practically glued them together?'

'Unfortunately, yes,' he said, biting his lip, 'and then I ran for it. The charm will last three days.'

'Let me just get this completely straight,' she said, 'Dominique is going to have to spend the next thirty-six hours in the constant company of Matilda Montague?'

'Er – yes,' Scorpius agreed, wincing.

The roar of laughter that issued from Rose made several people in the vicinity jump. Scorpius stared at her anxiously.

'You – glued them together!' she gasped, 'Scorpius you – are the most brilliant wizard – I've ever met!'

He began to chuckle too.

'You should have seen their faces, Rose! It was absolute gold!'

'They're going to kill us,' she choked out.

'I know!' he spluttered.

'Worth it,' he heard her say.

The rest of the table were shooting the pair very suspicious looks. Rose covered her mouth in an attempt to at least not appear guilty, an attempt that turned out to be completely in vain.

'What I don't get,' she hissed at Scorpius, 'is how one person can be absolutely genius and incredibly idiotic all at the same time.'

'I know, I'm still kicking myself.'

'The two of them stuck together – the only common factor is us. They'll know this is because of that day we saw them fighting. They're ignorant and all but they're not complete morons.'

'Yeah we're basically screwed,' he said sheepishly, 'sorry, Rose.'

'Forgiven, completely. For making the next three days of Dominique's life what promises to be pure hell.'

They both glanced at the entrance to the hall and then quickly away from it again.

'Hey, Rose,' Scorpius said casually, catching her eye.

'Yes, Scorpius?' she replied with a distinct air of innocence.

'Want to run for it before they catch us?'

'You know I do.'

They leapt up and hurriedly made their way down the hall, passing the tables so fast the other students appeared as just a blur to them.

They began to snigger uncontrollably when Albus suddenly apprehended them.

He looked at them tensely, and Rose suddenly didn't feel so chirpy. It wasn't so long ago when she and Albus used to go around together laughing, maybe not as manically as this, but it still struck a chord.

'Albus,' Scorpius said jovially, 'please excuse us, we're in a bit of a hurry …'

He didn't move, but the two cousins' eye's met and Rose realised that Albus had been thinking the same thing as she had been – about those days when it was Albus-and-Rose against the world, not Scorpius-and-Rose against Albus.

'Al, let us through,' she said, softly.

'What are you two up to?' he demanded, staring at Scorpius.

'Do you value Rose's life, Albus? Because if you do …'

'Are you threatening to kill her?' he gasped, appalled.

This was too much for Rose; she doubled up laughing with alarming suddenness, and Scorpius smirked at the face on Albus.

'No,' he scoffed, and then took a step backward as two furious looking fifth year girls entered the room, 'but _they_ might,' he finished dully, waving hand at them and rubbing his forehead.

For two girls with appearances that were practically polar opposites, the expression on both their faces was remarkably similar.

'Dominique,' Albus frowned, 'what's going on? What are you doing with _her_?' he asked, glaring at Matilda.

'That,' shrieked Dominique, shrilly, 'is exactly what I'd like to know, _Rosie, Mr Malfoy_?'

'Damn you, Scorpius, you and your little blood traitor friend will pay dearly for this,' screeched Matilda

'Shut up, Matilda, let's just go and get Professor Nott to fix this,' Dominique said, tugging at her and glaring daggers at Rose, who couldn't stop laughing, however valiantly she tried.

The two of them began to walk towards the staff table in as dignified a manner possible, but they were unsuccessful, they stumbled a few steps up the hall.

'I said right foot first,' hissed Dominique.

'Well I say left,' retorted Matilda.

'OK, fine, whatever,' Dominique scowled and they continued on their way, shoulders right up against each other, having all the appearance of best friends if it wasn't for the expressions they were wearing – expressions a long way past frustrated.

Albus turned back to Rose, his eyes wide beneath his spectacles.

'You – you charmed them to stick together?' he asked incredulously and Rose detected a note of admiration.

'A semi-permanent sticking charm,' announced Scorpius gleefully, forgetting for a moment to whom he was speaking, 'it should last three days – and drive them both –'

' – Absolutely ballistic,' finished Rose, watching as Fred and James approached them.

'Bloody brilliant,' exclaimed Fred, 'who did it?'

'Me,' smirked Scorpius.

'Looks like James and I've got competition, and we're school-famous tricksters already,' Fred told him impressed, 'The red and gold was a nice touch,' he added.

'Mine,' smiled Rose, but she was watching James nervously.

'That's so childish,' James said, scowling, 'you'll get a month of detentions and for what? The professors will be able to fix it in a heartbeat.'

'Doubt it,' muttered Scorpius, 'it should last three days.'

James frowned while Fred howled with laughter.

'You'll just get Rosie into trouble, and you'll _keep_ getting her into trouble if you continue to latch on to her,' he spat, bitterness in every syllable.

'James … would you give them a break … Scorpius has done nothing that you wouldn't do,' Fred rolled his eyes.

'He's a Malfoy.'

'Yeah, we're all well aware of that by now, thanks,' Fred countered shaking his head. 'Are you saying that being a Potter gives you a right to do whatever you want?'

'Fred, would you just –'

'Excuse me, Mr Potter,' a deep voice came from behind them, 'But would one of you kindly explain what you've done to these to girls?'

They turned to find the two pink-cheeked fifth years and one Professor Nott standing behind them.

A short silence followed.

'Ask Malfoy,' said James, 'I had nothing to do with it.'

Fred barely had time to glare at him before Albus piped up.

'Yeah, Malfoy did it.'

'He's just a first year,' Nott said, raising his eyebrows.

'A smart, vindictive one at that,' nodded James.

Scorpius smiled angelically.

'Yeah,' he admitted, 'it was me.'

'And me,' sniggered Rose, noting that the red and gold, plus Dominique's spots had disappeared.

Nott looked unsure, squinting at James and Fred suspiciously and then at Scorpius and Rose, both a lot smaller than the former two.

'This has your fingerprints all over it, Mr Potter and yours too, Mr Weasley,' he looked tempted to ask what the first years had been offered in exchange for taking the blame.

'It was definitely Scorp, Sir,' volunteered Matilda, 'and that Mud- ow!' she exclaimed at a sharp nudge from Dominique who looked venomous.

'I mean,' continued Matilda, her lip curling, 'the Weasley girl. Uh … Rosie, I think.'

'Rose,' corrected Albus, just as she was opening her mouth. She looked at him and he went a brilliant crimson. He muttered he had to go somewhere and all but ran out of the room.

'Well,' sighed Nott, looking around at them, 'I think you four had better come with me to somewhere we can speak more … privately.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you'd better get to class, and mind you behave yourselves. Just because you're not the guilty party this time around, doesn't mean I won't be more than delighted to give you a detention for another of your nefarious stunts.'

The two third years left in silence, Fred flashing Rose one last impish grin, although James stormed ahead without a backward glance.

'Right, you lot,' Nott said watching their retreating backs grimly while running a hand worriedly through his prematurely greying hair, as though concerned the boys would take his warning as a challenge, 'my office. We have much to discuss.'

***

It was a pity that Dominique was a prefect, Rose reflected grimly as she and Scorpius sat in the deserted potions classroom a week later, completing one of the detentions they had been given for the Dominique and Matilda incident. She attacked the sludge left in the bottom of the pot she had been instructed to clean, a pot that she suspected had been holding flobberworm mucus recently. Trying not to retch she valiantly scrubbed at the flaking paint until most traces of it were gone.

Beside her Scorpius was holding a jar that had obviously contained bubotuber pus as far away from himself as possible and muttering something about it being unnecessarily cruel to have them clean the things without magic.

'Ah,' said Rose, 'but do we regret committing the crime?'

'No. Never,' he answered vehemently, a satisfied smile playing on his lips once more. 'Those were the best three days of my life.'

She laughed. The teachers had been reluctantly impressed with the spell work and Matilda and Dominique had no choice other than to spend the following hours in the constant company of each other. Scorpius had become something of a legend at school, and the two had, as they had wanted, lost their status of the rule-abiding Ravenclaws.

Of course, there were drawbacks. Such as the fact that Dominique was thoroughly abusing her power to dock points as a prefect when it came to them and then there was the matter of the three detentions they were forced to do. And Matilda refused to let them believe that she was finished with them. They awaited her revenge with dread.

Rose had received a letter from home that amused her no end. The disapproving tone of her father had been replaced with scolding from her mother while the encouragement of Hermione was now substituted by perky enthusiasm from Ron.

_Dear Rose, _it read.

_I have just heard from your Aunt Fleur that you and Scorpius Malfoy have been playing silly pranks on Dominique. I am not amused, nor was I very happy to hear such embarrassing reports of your behaviour straight from the victim's parent herself. _

_Also – to have a detention after barely three months in the school is damaging to your school career. I hope you'll do better in future and perhaps stay away from people who encourage you to engage in such pointless, silly behaviour. _

_Love, Mum._

Ron had added his but below, a message, which Hermione clearly had not read, as it nullified hers completely.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I hope the detentions you get aren't too tough on you! I think the worst one I ever had to do was clean out bedpans from the hospital wing – or maybe that time I had to polish all those trophies … too many to say, really. Anyway, good luck!_

_You really shouldn't spend your time pulling tricks like that, but I would just like to say there's probably more deserving targets for pranks than Dominique._

_Oh, and about what your mother has written above? She forgot to mention that she was given detention for smuggling dragons through the school in first year, but that's between you and me!_

_Keep up the good work and we'll see you over Christmas._

_Love, Dad._

_P.S. And by work I meant schoolwork_

The letter made her miss her parents a great deal and she felt a surge of fondness for Ron when she read his section. She doubted very much if her mother really had been "smuggling dragons" when she was Rose's age so she resolved to try and make it up with her somehow.

The only thing that really bothered her about the letter was that it had no mention of Hugo at all, the first letter to have absolutely none. The short statements Hermione inserted into her notes were the only correspondence she had had with her brother at all since she had boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had shrugged it off, remembering that they would see each other soon, over Christmas.

Picking up what seemed like her hundredth filthy jar from the pile in the potions classroom, she suppressed a large yawn. Luckily, the supervising professor wandered back into the room that moment and instructed them to go to bed, and they complied, gladly.

'I hope you've learnt your lesson,' he barked as they gathered their things.

'Oh, we have,' Scorpius reassured him, looking at Rose meaningfully.

'Yeah, we're really sorry,' she added, the corners of her mouth twitching.

'Goodnight, then,' came the gruff reply.

'Remember that time Dominique and Matilda's hair became tangled together?' grinned Scorpius, reminiscently as soon as they were out of earshot.

'Hard to forget,' Rose returned, smiling at his happy face fondly. 'Remember that time Matilda made Dominique walk into the wall?'

'Remember them at the Quidditch match? When Dominique was cheering for Hufflepuff and Matilda for Ravenclaw?' Scorpius chuckled.

Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff hands down in that match, thanks to Dragomir Krum, who truly was an excellent player. The only other person Rose could remember looking as comfortable in the air before was James.

'Pity it wasn't the Slytherin versus Gryffindor,' she said, 'that would have been classic.'

'That would have been pure gold!' exclaimed Scorpius, 'I'm sorry I missed that opportunity.'

'There's always next year,' Rose stated cheerfully.

They reached the entrance hall and began to climb the stairs.

'I'm glad that detention is over,' sighed Scorpius.

'Yeah, I didn't think we'd get one that bad,' she replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

And the two not-so-repentant rule-breakers went to bed, still giggling at the stunt that had earned them the punishment.


	11. Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Ah, those revelations you get while you're sitting in Maths class ... like the one I had when I realised I didn't actually own 'Harry Potter'. Distressing, to say the least! But I thought I'd just share that with you.

**A/n:** Hello! It _has_ been a while! And I really do apologise, but school has been ... intense. But it has finally arrived! The 11th chapter of Slaughtering Tradition, and I hope the fact that it is uber-long will slightly make up for the wait!

And a really big thank you to all who reviewed, I promise, each and every one is appreciated hugely! Thank you, thank you, my dears!

Oh! And Morzan's Elvish Daughter? I tried to answer all your questions in this chapter :D

And here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy! (I hope!)

* * *

The usual romantic perceptions that come with a winter of snow and family were completely lost that year, Rose reflected as she squinted out the condensed window of the Hogwarts Express, trying to identify something out of the murky, borderless shapes.

She sat bundled up in a thick coat, yet still cold, she sneakily huddled closer to Scorpius, who pretended not to notice. They weren't lucky enough to find a compartment to themselves this time around; they were crammed in a corner of one otherwise occupied by raucously loud fourth years.

'Write to me over the holidays, won't you?' Scorpius asked and Rose noticed him fidget with the tassels on his scarf. 'It'll probably be the only friendly contact I have this Christmas.'

There was a time when Rose may have insisted that his parents would surely be pleased to see him. But that time was one whole term at Hogwarts ago now. She merely nodded in agreement.

'I will. But only if you promise to write to me. I have a feeling that this Christmas is going to be hell. All my cousins at the Burrow together, coupled with my Aunt Fleur and Aunt Audrey,' she complained, glumly. 'Not the most wonderful of all ideas … I can think of far better ways to spend my break. For instance; cleaning public toilets.'

'Well however enticing that sounds, I will have my parents, my grandparents and my darling cousins, Matty and Gretty,' Scorpius scowled, looking slightly green. 'It's a sobering thought to think I may not live to see Christmas day.'

They both sighed heavily, and sat back in their seats, while the fourth years screeched and giggled unrelentingly beside them.

Gradually, Rose noticed the train beginning to slow, and with reluctance scrubbed at the window with her sleeve in an attempt to see outside … surely they weren't in London yet? She wasn't ready in the slightest.

But, alas, the great red engine came to a halt and the students began to struggle to reach the platform first, knocking whatever luggage they had into each other and scrabbling for the exits. Rose and Scorpius remained seated, an identical, listless look in their eyes, as they took in the tartan pattern on the seat opposite.

When finally, there was hardly anyone left on the train, Scorpius got to his feet heavily, while Rose just gave a long, slow groan as she huddled in her corner.

'We've got to face them sometime, Rose.'

'Does it have to be now?' she asked, pathetically.

'Come on,' he said, pulling her to her feet. They faced each other, Rose smiling sadly.

'See you in two weeks – I hope,' she sighed.

'And I won't forgive you if you don't write,' he smirked, nodding at her.

They hugged each other briefly, still in the empty compartment and neither of them stating, but both of them thinking about the significance of them having to do this on the train; to hug on the platform was out of the question. Scorpius held on for a second longer than Rose felt was necessary and she wondered if he was just postponing the holidays even one second longer.

After they jumped off the train, Scorpius inclined his head slightly towards her and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Rose to search around for a familiar face that didn't want to slap her.

Spotting a head of silvery blonde hair that could only belong to Dominique or Victoire, she slinked between groups of people, after it.

And, beyond these people, stood her family, she saw Hugo, his head together with Lily, as though she had never left, she saw her father, standing next to her Uncle Harry, both of them laughing at whatever James was saying to them. Her mother saw her first and pulled her into a tight embrace while Ron ruffled her hair.

'Hi, Hugo,' she greeted her brother, chirpily.

He glanced up at her.

'Hello,' he said, and abruptly turned back to Lily.

Rose watched him sadly. His haircut had changed, she noticed and he was even taller than before. But those differences were nothing to the way he was acting to her now.

'Well, come on, Rosie,' Ron said indicating the exit that would take them back into Muggle London and waving a bunch of keys in the air. 'I'm driving us home.'

She began to follow, amused at the fact that her father was still proud of obtaining his licence, until Hermione pulled her back.

'Do you want to say goodbye to Al? We won't see him until tomorrow, we're staying at our house tonight.'

'We already said goodbye,' she murmured looking downwards. _Goodbye forever,_ she added silently in her head.

The drive home felt stiff and awkward, as Rose was asked endless questions by her parents, including a few she had to dodge about Albus, while Hugo sat in the backseat next to her, staring dully out the window as though he couldn't care less that she had returned.

Arriving back home was a little eerie but she was glad to be back in the company of her parents, who made a fuss of her treated her specially the whole night through.

She went to sleep, in her old bedroom, feeling almost as though she was regressing into childhood.

***

Rose entered the burrow warily. Last year, James and Fred had rigged the front door so that the next person to walk in would sprout tentacles all over their face. Unfortunately, it had been Rose. This year, it seemed like many of her cousins would be lurking around, waiting to get her.

'Hi, Rosie!' cried Roxanne when she came through the door. Roxanne was remarkably like her older brother, both in personality and in features. By her side, as usual, was Lucy. The two had been best friends for years.

'Hi, Rosie!' echoed Lucy and they ran off into the sitting room.

'Hi,' she said dully, glancing around.

'Hello, Rose, dear!' cried her grandmother, coming towards her with open arms. Rose smiled and hugged her, catching Dominique's moody face in the kitchen behind her grandmother's back.

'Come into the kitchen, dear. Albus, Dominique, Victoire and Teddy are in there, you can have a chat.'

'Uh …' Rose faltered, backing away slightly, 'Maybe in a while. I – I promised Roxy that I'd meet her in the sitting room.'

'All right then,' Granny Molly chirped, turning to Hugo.

Rose slipped into the sitting room where Louis was lounging on the sofa, Fred and James were laughing in the corner, and Lily, Roxanne and Lucy were sitting together by the fire. She moved to sit next to Louis.

'Hello,' she greeted him, mildly.

'Hello,' he mumbled in return. Alone out of Aunt Fleur's three children, Louis was the only one to attend her old school, Beauxbatons. He was in his second year there and Rose hadn't seen him for an age.

'How's Beauxbatons?' she asked, politely.

'Fine,' he said, shrugging, 'how's Hogwarts?'

'I'm surviving,' she sighed. He nodded and a silence fell between them. Rose didn't mind. Louis was probably the quietest out of all her cousins.

'And then, Mama, I saw her laughing with that awful boy in the Great Hall, and I knew it was her!' Rose heard Dominique's high-pitched voice from the kitchen and cringed. Her Aunt Fleur had a dreadful temper.

'Oh, those were the absolute worst three days of my life! Matilda Montague is the just about the vilest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet! And I was stuck for three whole days with her!

'We had to sleep in an empty classroom because I certainly wasn't going to let her into the Gryffindor Common room, and she was too stubborn to let us into Slytherin! Oh, it was awful! She groans in her sleep!

'We alternated sitting at Gryffindor table and Slytherin table, but honestly, I'm not sure which was worse! When I sat at Gryffindor she spent the whole time insulting my friends and me and when we sat at Slytherin, her friends spent the whole time insulting me! And I couldn't use cutlery! I had to use my hands, like some uncivilized animal!

'She was just always there! I suppose the only good thing was that Matilda had to do all the writing in classes while I sat back. It became really boring, though, so I helped her once or twice, but she just became mad at me for pointing out mistakes. Honestly! You can feel yourself getting stupider whenever you read one of her essays, I'd swear it!'

Rose was holding back stifled laughter, and Louis looked at her, amused.

'You did that?' he mouthed. She nodded and he snorted.

' – honestly, Mama, the only good thing that came from those three days was that I knew I was annoying Matilda as much as she was annoying me. And Rose and Malfoy only got a few detentions in return. Ridiculous!'

'Eet eez seemply unacceptable!' came Aunt Fleur's voice, shrill and intimidating. 'Louis has never had this kind of trouble at Beauxbatons!'

'But neither have I at Hogwarts, Maman,' pointed out Victoire, fairly.

'That's because Louis and Victoire aren't such a pain in the ass,' Louis said beside her, grinning broadly.

Rose smiled weakly, worrying about how her Aunt would react when they finally had to see each other.

Louis eventually went upstairs to read and Rose remained loyally on the sofa, too scared to move.

'Rose?' it was Roxanne, with Lucy behind her.

'Yes, Roxy?'

'Why aren't you and Albus hanging out together?'

Rose sighed. The family had been bound to notice soon enough.

'Albus changed. I don't like him anymore. People change, best friends change,' she said warningly, eyeing the two of them.

'But you and Al were always such good friends,' protested Lucy.

'Yeah. "Were" being the operative word,' she sniffed.

'What did he do?' Roxanne demanded, looking unconvinced as to whether it was possible for best friends to end up like this.

'He's a stuck-up, self-absorbed hypocrite,' she said, idly twirling a loose strand of hair round her finger.

Roxanne looked impressed while Lucy looked troubled. Rose sighed and was about to tell her to calm down, but Granny Molly's voice called through the house, announcing dinner.

She entered the cheerily decorated room, with all her family crammed in. She tried to sit next to Hugo, but he sat in between Lily and Louis very quickly indeed. Rose shrugged, and tried to avoid sitting near Albus, only to be left with a seat between her Aunts Ginny and Audrey, and directly across the table from Aunt Fleur. Fantastic, she thought, glumly.

Sitting in that room, surrounded by her whole family, Rose felt as though she was lapsing into a past life of hers. She supposed, in a way, she was.

'Would you like to switch with me, sweetie?' enquired Aunt Audrey, patting Roses head. 'That way, you can sit with the other children.' Rose peered around Aunt Audrey's bust to see James sitting behind her.

'That's all right,' she said hastily, and struck up a conversation with Ginny before Audrey could persist.

'How's work going?' she asked, knowing that Ginny would have some funny story to tell her as usual.

'Same old,' she smiled, eyeing her niece curiously. Rose was surprised, Ginny usually jumped at the chance to tell her and Albus about her little adventures as a reporter.

'Rose?' Ginny asked, looking at her strangely.

'Yes?' she answered, nervously.

'How is first year going?'

Rose looked at the pretty face of her aunt, full of concern. Ever since Rose was tiny, she could remember Ginny being particularly worried over each cousin during their first year at school. Rose asked mentioned it to her mother once, and she just said Ginny's own first year had been a bad experience for her.

Rose met her eyes and paused before answering. Did she want to tell her a lie or the truth?

'I'm surviving,' she said, finally, repeating what she had told Louis.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and she looked at her, as though waiting for her to continue.

'I have friends,' she reassured her, 'one is the best I've ever had. I do fine in the classes and, and stuff …' she trailed off, remembering that Ginny was Albus's mother and hoping she didn't press the issue of their blatant avoiding of each other.

Ginny gave her a tight smile.

'I'm sure it will all work out in the end … write to me if you need anything – anything at all.'

'I will,' Rose lied and became very interested in her food all of a sudden.

'So, Rosie, dear,' said Aunt Audrey loudly, smiling widely at her as a shark may grin at it's prey. 'What's the hot gossip? Got any boyfriends?'

Rose cringed as she nudged her and winked. There was a reason why Aunt Audrey was possibly her least favourite aunt while Ginny was her favourite.

'No,' she murmured.

'Rose has a boyfriend,' volunteered James and Audrey turned her attention to him. 'Scorpius Malfoy!' he announced, pointing his fork, which had a piece of turkey impaled on it, at Rose, dramatically.

'Scorpius is not my boyfriend,' she said, grouchily.

'Scorpius, hmm?' Aunt Audrey asked with a chuckle, 'Peculiar name … is he handsome, sweetie?'

Rose glowered at her and James smirked behind their Aunt's back.

'If it's not Scorpius,' he sneered, 'then it's certainly Dragomir Krum.'

The whole table was listening by now. Rose shrank back in her seat.

'Oh, you little vixen!' crowed Audrey delightedly, 'You have been busy this term!'

'Krum?' Fleur asked, distractedly.

George smiled widely at Hermione across the table. 'Krum, you say?' he said knowingly, raising his eyebrows at her, and Rose noticed her cheeks had become slightly pink.

Ron looked very sullen indeed.

'I'm not going out with anyone,' protested Rose, but she got the feeling that no one believed her in the slightest. Ginny threw her a sympathetic look.

'Oh, Rosie, you can tell me,' giggled Audrey in a stage whisper.

Rose glared at her and glanced around the table, hating all the eyes that were staring at her.

'I'm not hungry,' she said, pushing her plate away from her and rising from the table.

'Ah, Rosie, come back, sure, I was only playing with you.'

Rose marched stiffly out of the room. This had been, without a doubt, the worst Christmas she'd ever had.

'Rose?' Hermione had followed her daughter out of the room.

She didn't turn to face her; the tears in her eyes were, annoyingly, about to fall.

'Rose, you know they were just teasing, don't you? And please ignore Audrey. She's just … well, she's just Audrey,' Hermione said disdainfully.

Rose faced the fire, watching the flames dance around the grate. She could tell what question was coming next. She may not have been quite as sharp as Hermione, but she was her daughter after all.

'Rose …' the hesitation in her voice, the confusion; she had been right, 'what happened between you and Albus?'

She wished she had an answer.

'You used to be inseparable … what happened, Rose? Tell me, please.'

'Albus is a self-centred, egotistical, presumptuous, arrogant hypocrite and I don't care if I never speak to him again in my whole life.'

She regretted choking on the last words; it rather ruined the effect.

'Oh, Rose. Look, I've still got no idea what he's done, but I want you to know that your father and I love you and we're proud of you, ok?'

Rose nodded slowly. What else was she supposed to do?

Hermione nodded and left her. She sat down on the couch and began to draft a letter to Scorpius in her mind.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I hope your Christmas is going better than mine is …_

She suddenly realised Hugo was walking past her, looking straight ahead.

'Hugo.'

'What?'

'Why aren't you at dinner?'

'I'm just coming back from the bathroom,' he frowned. 'Do you mind?'

'Yeah,' she said, sizing him up. 'I really do. Sit down,' she said patting the cushion beside her.

'No.'

'Damn it, Hugo, just sit,' she spat out.

'Fine,' he said, irritably. 'What do you want?'

'Why have you changed so much?' she asked, gripping his arm as though to make sure he didn't escape.

'I haven't changed,' he said, shaking her off. 'You're the one who changed.'

'Me? What are you talking about? And why didn't you write letters to me? You promised you would.'

He sighed. 'Rose that was months, possibly a year ago.'

'So that erases it, does it?' Rose shot back, and then took a deep breath. She stroked his hair softly and he pushed her away.

'Just tell me … tell me what's different, if you aren't?' she asked, finally.

'You,' he said simply. 'Off you go, running off to Hogwarts to have loads of fun, leaving me alone at home and not caring either. I knew you would change; Fred did, James did, Molly did. When they came back from their first terms they acted superior to everyone else and they were practically different people.'

'I'm not acting superior,' Rose protested. 'And I'm the same person I was when I left.'

'You're not. You hate Albus, for one thing –'

'Ever occur to you that Al is the one who changed?'

'You were given three detentions for pulling pranks,' he continued loudly, 'and you have a lot more to say for yourself. Rose, you've changed. I'll hardly see you anymore, and when I do you'll act like you're that much older than me and I don't want that. So, yeah, I'm not really going to write or anything. Can I go now? Give me permission, I'm the child, remember?'

Rose opened her mouth and shut it.

'Just go,' she whispered. She was tired of defending herself to her family and it had done no good before.

He left, without a backward glance.

She sat there, trying to digest the loss of another close friend.

'Merry Christmas, Rose.'

She looked up to see Molly and Fred standing in front of her.

'I don't know about the "merry" so much,' she muttered.

'You ok?' Molly asked, sitting down next to her. 'You're kind of pale.'

'We just wanted to remind you we think James is being a moron,' Fred said brightly, sitting down on her other side. Molly nodded vehemently.

'Yeah. Yeah he is,' Rose agreed, listlessly.

'My mother too. Sorry about her,' apologised Molly, shaking her head. 'If it makes you feel any better, I spent yesterday evening enduring one of her ridiculous interrogations. She was convinced I was cheating on my boyfriend because I mentioned I had a potions partner named Kenny. According to her I've run off with him and broken my boyfriend's heart or something.'

Rose smiled.

'So,' Fred said, pulling out a glossy new pack of cards, 'Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?'

They played and it was a relief to Rose to at least be on good terms with the two of them. Molly and Rose teased Fred when the pack blew up right in his face, and his eyebrows began to smoke. He hastily ended the game then and went to repair his scorched eyebrows and Molly went to help Lucy and Roxanne with something.

Some of the adults eventually filed into the kitchen to have a drink. From her seat, Rose had inadvertently chosen the perfect position to eavesdrop.

'So Rose has taken a fancy to Krum, Ron?' she could hear her Uncle George asking gleefully. She wondered why, frustrated.

'No she hasn't!' objected Ron, 'she's only twelve.'

'I dunno,' George said, teasingly, 'how old was Ginny when she first became keen on Harry? And they ended up married.'

'Oh, shut up,' Ron said grumpily.

'Yeah shut up, George,' called Ginny from somewhere that sounded a lot closer to Rose. 'Hermione,' she continued in a lower tone, 'Can I talk to you?'

'Of course,' came the curious reply.

'I asked Rose how first year was going for her,' Ginny spoke so lightly it was a strain to hear. Rose's ears felt red. 'But I also asked Al.'

'Yes?'

Ginny paused. 'Both of their answers were exactly the same.'

Rose stood suddenly and walked away, remembering her answer to Ginny's question.

'I'm surviving.'

And it seemed Albus was just "surviving" too.

At that moment an owl swooped in and landed beside her. She recognised it immediately – Scorpius's owl.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am having an absolutely horrific time at home – Greta keeps trying to trip me up, bless her, it's almost amusing, but Matilda has sent a few curses my way. If I hide, it annoys her so she hunts me down and makes my life miserable._

_On a happier note, my grandfather keeps talking about his schooldays in Slytherin and glaring at me. Quite a nice change from running from Matilda, really._

_My Aunt Daphne keeps complaining about what I did to Matilda and that little escapade of Greta's – the one when she almost tipped our boat over and then fell into the lake – has somehow transformed into me shoving her into the lake and her having to climb back in all by herself. Not exactly how I remember it, but maybe my memory's bad, what say you?_

_I thought I remembered how much I hated family gatherings, you know, kind of like you think it would just be worth getting sick to have a few days of sympathy and rest and then you get sick and you realise that was a really stupid idea? Well, this Christmas has been like hell._

_You have got to write to me, I'll literally do anything! The only person in the house who can stand me is my mother and she's very preoccupied with all the guests, so please, I'm begging you!_

_Scorpius._

She grinned, recalling the eleven-word letter he had sent to his parents that first day at school. She was honoured to receive such a long letter.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I never ever thought I'd hate Christmas, but this year has reached an all time low …_


	12. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Shocking news: still not mine!! Months of plotting, no results. Sorry guys :P

A/n:

Hello!

Wow, it's been a while. I'm really sorry - this year has been so much busier than I expected. Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers whose words mean so much to me :) You guys are so great.

Special thanks to PottedLilies who eventually made me feel guilty enough to push me into finishing up this chapter - and to Katamabob who convinced me to post it :D

But really, thanks everyone for your patience and general wonderfulness.

So I'm going to summarize what's happened so far because I know it's been an age, but feel free to skip on ahead over it:

Scorpius and Rose are just returning to school after their first Christmas holidays - neither went well for them, unfortunately.

A lot of Rose's family is either unimpressed by her being sorted into Ravenclaw (Albus, Dominique, Ron - to a lesser extent), or displeased at her choice of friendship with Scorpius (James, Ron).

Mona and Felicity are fellow Ravenclaw first years, Dragomir Krum is Rose's Ravenclaw friend in second year, and Matilda is Scorpius's older cousin (who was recently, along with Dominique, the victim of one of Scorpius and Rose's jokes.)

Agus sin é, or that's that.

Finally, enjoy! (hopefully :)) As ever, I love feedback/ suggestions. I know the chapter is a little short and a bit of a filler but it's important and hopefully it's OK.

* * *

Rose felt awkward boarding the train with her cousins – as soon as she saw them turn down the carriage to the left, she immediately headed right and fought her way down the train, feeling extremely small as sixth and seventh years strode by. If only she knew where Scorpius was; there, alone, she realised how little she had if she didn't have him. Peering into every compartment she passed for a glimpse of white-blond hair, she began to feel increasingly foolish and desperate.

'Hi, Rose!' a sunny voice greeted her.

Turning around, she saw Mona, with Felicity behind her.

'Mona!' she exclaimed, sounding, she realised too late, way too enthusiastic. Felicity raised her eyebrows at Rose, but Mona was, as ever, unperturbed.

'Come find a compartment with us!' she trilled back, sounding even more hyper than usual, 'Unless,' she added, peering over Rose's shoulder, 'you were going to find Scorpius?'

Rose shook her head, and Mona's face fell a little.

'That's fine. You should sit with us then, right Felicity?'

'We'd be honoured,' Felicity replied, dodging a line of fifth-years.

'Good!' Mona grinned. She didn't seem to understand the term "sarcasm", Rose noted, grimly.

They eventually found an empty compartment and seated themselves, Rose sitting awkwardly across from the other two.

'How was your Christmas, Rose?' asked Mona.

'I've had better,' she shrugged, knowing the question had only been asked in the first place so she would return it. 'How was yours?'

'Oh, it was great!' Mona beamed, 'Daddy brought me to the Tornados versus Bats Quidditch match, we had box seats. I met the whole of the Tornado's team afterwards.'

'Wow, that sounds wonderful, Mona,' Rose said, wondering vaguely if Dean Thomas was rich enough to do things like that every time his daughter was home.

'He got me a really good racing broom, too! I think I'll try out for the team next year, what about you, Felicity?'

'I don't think I will Mona,' she said, sighing as though annoyed by her. 'What broom was it, incidentally?'

'Urm … Whirlwind, I think.'

Rose and Felicity's eyes met, in a brief moment of understanding. The Whirlwind was the latest and best broom out there – and Mona had only a very slight interest in Quidditch that was almost completely centred on James Potter.

'Mona, even I have heard of the Whirlwind,' Felicity said waspishly. Rose sighed. It was a pity that Mona's best friend was so jealous of her, and worse that Mona would never realise this.

'It's very pretty, isn't it?' Mona beamed, 'I like the colour of the wood.'

Felicity opened her mouth to reply when the door to their compartment slid open.

'Hey, Felicity, Mona, ' the dull sneering tones of one Greta Montague came from the entrance, 'is it OK if I sit …'

She trailed off, seeing Rose sitting opposite the other two for the first time.

'Oh, it's you,' she said, disdainfully.

'No, Montague, you can't sit here!' cried Mona, dramatically, 'Because I know what you've been saying about me behind my back!'

Greta looked at her, amused. 'Oh, yeah? What's that, then?'

'You said I was a brainless moron who should teach her mouth to stop talking all the time because it only spouts enough nonsense to put you to sleep.'

Rose hid her smirk as she studied Mona's face. Maybe Mona could be pretty naïve, but she wasn't that naïve.

'Yeah, that sounds about right,' Greta said, shrugging.

'Shut up, Greta,' Felicity said, scowling fiercely at her.

'Hey, you're not about to tell me I'm wrong, are you?' Greta retorted, meeting her gaze.

'Mona is a warm-hearted, friendly, likable person,' she shrugged. 'Something you'll never be.' Mona beamed, behind her.

'You know what? I think I'll find some other company to sit with,' Greta said, sneering at all three of them, particularly Rose, who stared back, barely affected by her glare.

'Good. Time to inflict your presence on some other unfortunates,' Felicity nodded, approvingly.

Rose snorted. It was interesting to watch some conflict that she wasn't in the middle of, for a change.

Greta spun around and left with a dramatic swish of her cloak, glaring at Rose as she left, as if it were her fault, though she hadn't opened her mouth while she was there.

The three girls sat in silence for a few seconds.

'I really hate her,' Mona said eventually. 'She is so different from Scorpius it's …'

'Unreal,' Felicity supplied.

'Unreal?' Rose frowned. 'They're just cousins. I'm James Potter's cousin and we're as different as you can get.'

Mona raised one eyebrow.

'You're not that different.'

Rose was taken aback. 'Excuse me?'

'Yeah, Mona's right,' Felicity nodded. 'You're both really headstrong.'

'You both like being in control.'

'You're both over-dramatic.'

'You have the same sense of humour.'

'You even look kind of similar.'

'I do not,' she protested.

'It's all true,' Felicity shrugged.

'You both think I'm headstrong, over-dramatic and look like a thirteen year old boy? Thanks, guys,' she said drily, crossing her arms grumpily. What she wouldn't give to know where Scorpius was right now …

'Where did you get that jumper, Rose?' Felicity asked suddenly.

She glanced down. Her grandmother's latest jumper.

'Christmas present.'

'It's interesting,' sneered Felicity, mockingly.

'Thanks,' Rose replied moodily. She loved getting jumpers from her grandmother. They were always a present she knew a lot of work had gone into. And in a family where she was one of twelve grandchildren, it was nice to have such an individual present made especially for her.

'I like it, Rosie!' chimed Mona, gleefully. 'It's a rose, right? A rosie for Rosie!'

'Rose. And yes, it is.' Every year her jumper had a large maroon rose on it, this year on a dark green background.

'I'm not so sure that colour suits you, Rose,' Felicity commented, helpfully.

'I love maroon,' Rose said, keeping eye contact confidently. 'I'm not so sure that attitude suits you,' she added under her breath.

'What did you say?' Felicity demanded, sharply.

'I like your hair,' she enunciated smugly, knowing Felicity knew full well she had said nothing of the sort. Felicity's blue eyes were very cold, Rose noted, compared to the bright blue of her own father's.

'I love your hair, Felicity!' Mona said, cheerfully tugging on one golden lock. 'It's so shiny and pretty. I'd love to be a blonde.'

'Thanks,' Felicity said, still eyeing Rose as though she was a particularly nasty slug. Rose held her gaze easily, unfazed. She'd been through plenty worse. An odd thought to comfort her, but remarkably, it did. She smiled infuriatingly.

Mona scratched her nose, nervously. If even she could feel the tension in the room, Rose sighed grimly, it was probably pretty bad.

'I'll see you two later … I have to see … Molly about something,' she invented, standing up.

'See you later, Rose,' Mona called, and Rose could hear her resume conversation with Felicity again.

Rose crept through the carriages, like a captured animal searching for an escape. Only a few more hours until she would arrive at Hogwarts … She groaned inwardly. And still she kept an eye out for that white blond hair …

'Rose,' a startlingly familiar voice came from behind her, sounding awkward and embarrassed.

'Albus,' she whispered, not bothering to turn around. It had been too long since he had spoken to her – there were goose bumps on her arms.

'Hi,' he said tentatively.

'I – hello, Albus,' she said, turning to face him, but refusing to look at anything other than his shoes.

'Can't we talk Rose? I mean, I think it would be good. To talk.'

'We tried talking and I don't think it turned out too well the last time, Albus,' she murmured, doubtfully.

'I know,' he conceded, 'but … I think we made a lot mistakes?'

'We?'

'Well, yes … but I'm willing to forgive and forget if you are,' he finished with a hopeful tone.

'I have nothing to be forgiven. And I have no time or patience to talk to you, Albus.'

'Alright, if that's what I get for trying to make amends!' he ran his hand through his jet-black hair. 'Why are you out here, wandering the corridors anyway?'

'Why are you out here, following me?' she retorted, coolly.

'I notice that Malfoy isn't glued to your side as always. Has he finally had enough of you, then?' he smirked, ignoring her question.

'Not likely,' a calm voice said silkily from behind Rose. There stood Scorpius, leaning casually against a doorframe, his irritated grey eyes and fixed on Albus.

'Scorpius!' Rose trilled.

'Malfoy,' scowled Albus.

'Why don't you go back to your seat, Potter?'

'Go back to yours!'

'Fair enough,' he said jauntily, standing up straight. 'Coming, Rose?'

'What?' said Albus, taken aback.

'I'm following your suggestion and returning to my seat, Potter,' Scorpius sighed. 'There's no pleasing some people.'

'I was talking to Rose …'

'Sounded more as if you were annoying her to me,' he shrugged.

'Watch your back, Malfoy!' Albus shouted as the two Ravenclaws left him in the middle of the corridor, alone.

'I will,' he muttered, inaudibly, 'and hers too.'

'And with whom are you sitting?' Rose asked warily as she followed Scorpius through the train.

'No one, I was looking for you, wasn't I?'

'Oh!'

'Damn train … always packed with idiots …'

'Tell me about it.'

They eventually settled in a carriage that was half full with second years.

'Well,' Rose said, as he surveyed her quietly, 'You survived Christmas.'

'Hmmph. It wasn't easy,' he said with folded arms. 'And you did, too?'

'Next year, I'm staying at Hogwarts. No way they're making me go through that again.'

'I'll be staying back with you. Trust me.'

'I do. You look very tired.'

'You'd be too, if Matilda was using her holidays to get her little piece of revenge on you to the best of her abilities.'

'That doesn't sound good.'

'Luckily, I know my house better than she does so I managed to avoid her most of the time …. However …' he frowned, as though he was wavering on whether or not to tell her something.

She waited, subconsciously folding her arms, as though she had resolved to find out whether he told her or not.

'Rose,' Scorpius said suddenly and quietly, 'Do you by any chance know any spells that heal cuts or anything?'

'No,' she frowned. 'None at all. Why?'

'No reason.'

'Scorpius.'

'All right, all right,' he relented. 'Matilda wanted to give me something semi-permanent for that semi-permanent sticking charm I used on her… ' He brushed the hair out of his forehead. A dark red cut lay just below his hairline. 'I couldn't ask anyone there to fix it … my mother was the only being in the house who treated me like an actual person and she was too preoccupied by all the houseguests … I hate my family.'

'And I hate most of mine,' she said, 'that cut looks deep.'

'It'll heal. It's just … bothersome.'

'I don't know I'd I dare touch it.'

'Never mind, then.' Scorpius shrugged, and gave her a weary smile. 'So you managed to make it back unscathed?'

'Yes, at least physically,' she stuck her tongue out at him. 'Hugo isn't talking to me.'

'Hugo …' Scorpius repeated, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. 'Hey, your –'

'- Brother,' Rose finished grimly. 'My little brother. He thinks I've changed too much.'

'You all right?' He asked softly. 'I'm here if you want to talk.'

'You already know everything,' she smiled. 'But thank you.'

'I may already know everything. But that doesn't mean I won't listen anymore,' he said, fiercely.

Rose smiled, touched. Hugo's attitude had perhaps hurt her the most, except for Albus' but she didn't want to talk about it.

The train rattled loudly onwards, and the second years discussed their various Christmas dinners, without once glancing at Scorpius and Rose. It was as though the two of them didn't even exist to the rest of the school.

'Likewise,' was all she said, going red.

For an excuse to look away she peered out into the corridor of the train only to see a face looking back in at her. In another blink, it was gone. But she had seen who it was. And that expression made her feel uneasy.


	13. Heroics

**Disclaimer**: No. No, it's still not mine. It's all Jo Rowling's :)

**A/n**: Hi guys :)

Happily, this update was a lot more reasonable time-wise than last time! I want to thank everyone who reviewed because they're absolutely fabulous! I'm so grateful I still have some old readers left ... and thrilled to have some new ones. So thanks guys!

And without further ado, I hope you enjoy the thirteenth installment of Slaughtering Tradition.

* * *

It was nice to be back at school, and lose that feeling of entrapment, Rose decided, stretching out as she flicked through her heavy Charms book, skim reading. She was outside on an unusually fine day for mid-January, lying close to the dark lake, which stretched out like glass before her. It was a little strange, she supposed, to feel freer in school than she did during the holidays, but remembering being around all her family at one time was making her feel simultaneously nauseous and claustrophobic. She glanced about at the students around her, some, like her, doing homework and others spending their Saturday just hanging out, talking.

Scorpius was one of the latter, chatting to Will McCabe a little bit away from the water's edge. He, much to Rose's disgruntlement had finished his homework already, with a ridiculously speedy hand. Sighing, she was about to turn back to her work, when she spotted Albus a little bit away talking with James and Fred. She sniffed, wondering what had made James Potter willingly hang out with his little brother over his own friends. James could be such a git when he was trying to appear cool.

'What are you doing?' A voice came from close behind her, making her jump.

'What the hell, Greta? Don't creep up on me,' scowled Rose meeting the mousy haired student's dark eyes. 'Why are you talking to me?' she demanded, suspicions immediately roused.

'I've been wanting to talk to you,' Greta said, her eyes narrowing.

'Really? What about?'

'About how irritating you are. About how I want you to stop hanging on to Scorpius.'

'Oh Greta, you're very late joining the Rose Deprecation Society, I hear they have a waiting list …' Rose trailed off, seeing Greta's blank expression. 'You honestly think you're the first person to express their annoyance at me?'

'I'm serious, Rose. I'm tired of you and Scorpius ganging up on my sister and me. Scorpius never used to do anything like that. You're the only thing that's changed in his life.'

'How about starting school?' she suggested, drily.

'Scorpius wouldn't bother us if it weren't for you.'

'Whoa. _Us_ bothering you? Have you seen what Matilda did to his forehead?'

'Remember her being stuck to that insufferable cousin of yours? Remember my green hair?'

Rose smiled. It was hard to forget. 'Live in the past, much?' was all she said, tired of this conversation. It was one she'd had half a dozen times before.

'Scorp didn't tell you about locking me in some closet for two and a half hours over Christmas then?'

Rose let out an involuntary snort of laughter. 'What?'

Greta glared daggers.

'You have no luck, do you, Greta?'

'Luck? What does luck have to do with any of it when you and Scorpius are out to get me?'

Rose gathered her books in her arms and stood up.

'I'm need to go talk to my cousin,' she said, eyeing Fred who had moved away from the Potter brothers and was skimming stones across the surface of the lake, 'We haven't discussed the weather yet today, otherwise I'd have been sure to stick around a while longer …'

'And that Albus!' Greta growled, also standing. 'Remember him pushing me into the lake?'

Rose thought back to how Greta had looked that day, soaked to the skin, and burst into laughter. She had been too nervous that night to realise how utterly ridiculous the other girl had looked.

'That's it!' shrieked Greta, infuriated by Rose's laughter, she pushed her, hard. Rose had just enough time while falling backwards to catch sight of the expression on the Slytherin's face – the exact same one she had worn when she had been looking at Rose through the window on the train. Pure loathing.

Rose tumbled backwards into the murky depths of the water.

'Let's see how you like it then,' spat Greta, but Rose could no longer hear her.

The blood was rushing to her head; she hadn't expected to be so suddenly submerged. The corner of her Charms book hit her in the forehead and she was stunned by pain for a few seconds. She had breathed in too late, choking on the water that was supposed to have been air. Dizzy, she was unsure of which way was up or down, she twisted in her long robes, tangling them around herself, tying herself in knots. She couldn't see; her eyes shut tight against the murky water. She couldn't hear; except for her muffled groans and the eerie sound of a large body of water surrounding her. Her lungs felt as if they might burst as they screamed for air. The sharp iciness of the water stung her skin as she clamoured for something, anything to help her up. She struggled for the surface, but each second was becoming harder, and her robes were becoming heavier and heavier, dragging her downwards into the lake. Weak, she gave a few final limp struggles before stopping completely. She could feel her consciousness ebbing away from her …

Suddenly she realised a body, not much bigger than herself had appeared next to her. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she vaguely felt the two of them rising towards someplace brighter. Upon breaking the surface of the water, hands surrounded her as she coughed and spluttered, lying on the ground, her lungs gasping to take in as much air as they possibly could. She opened an eye a tiny amount and spotted a pair of anxious grey eyes looking down at her, closest among her little crowd. Scorpius. He had saved her. She let her head fall backwards and remembered nothing else.

* * *

She awoke in the hospital wing, feeling groggy and exhausted. Many blankets had been thrown on top her and as she tried to peel one off she heard a voice come from beside her.

'She's awake,' Scorpius called. 'Rose, how do you feel?'

She squeezed her eyelids shut, remembering.

'Oh, no. I fell into the lake …' She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Scorpius was watching her anxiously, his face paler than he had thought possible.

' "Fell",' he scoffed. 'Don't make excuses for her. You were pushed.'

She put her head in her hands and moaned. 'I was, wasn't I? Greta …'

'All right,' said Madam Pomfrey briskly, feeling Rose's forehead, and prodding her throat, 'What can you remember?'

Rose shook her off and blushed. 'Just, falling in the lake. And I got caught up in my robes. And then,' she continued, her cheeks growing redder, she gave a semi second glance towards Scorpius, then returned her eyes on the nondescript bed clothes, 'He pulled me out of the water. And that's it, really.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded and marched off again, saying she'd be back in a minute.

'What happened then?' Rose asked, bleakly. She might as well find out then.

'Well, Albus, Fred and I helped to bring you up here after you fainted … James went on ahead to warn the nurse. That's it really. Except you've been out for a few hours.'

'Fantastic,' she said, grimly. 'So … Albus?' She was interested that he had helped to get her to the infirmary.

'Yep. He was really worried about you. Actually … he's outside … only one person was allowed in to see you –'

'Well, I'm glad it was you,' she said, thinking about how Albus would only serve to worsen her mood.

'But he's right outside, I can ask him to come in, if you want to talk to him?'

'I don't think so. Tell him thanks for his help though.'

'If you're sure … although I think he'd really like to see you …'

'I'm very sure. I'm too tired to fight anymore tonight.'

'Well that's to be expected. What with the near-drowning and all.'

'Yeah,' she said, leaning back on her pillows, feeling sick, 'yeah that would do it.'

'Rose?' Scorpius said tentatively. 'Rose, I'm so sorry.'

She looked up at him, surprised. He had saved her from drowning. What on earth could he be sorry for? She raised her eyebrows quizzically.

'Well for one thing, it's my fault I didn't come over as soon as I saw Greta,' he explained. 'I was going to, I swear. I didn't realise she was going to do that.'

'Oh Scorpius, shush, stop being stupid. Now who's making excuses for her? It was not your fault. I was provoking her, I suppose.'

'I know how to handle her. I should have been there.'

'Not your fault,' Rose said firmly. 'You made up for it later, with all your help anyway.'

He frowned. 'It was nothing.'

Rose looked at him strangely. There was modesty and there was modesty. She knew if he hadn't pulled her out of the water it would have been the end of her.

'I didn't think she had it I her, actually,' she said, quietly.

'Rose, you should have seen her face when you didn't resurface. Pale as a ghost, and then she started crying. She thought she'd killed you,' he paused. 'Not that she was far off …'

'What was this she was telling me about you locking her in a closet for a few hours?'

A smile suddenly sprung to Scorpius' lips, making Rose feel less nauseous at once.

I didn't tell you?' he began, gleefully. 'Well, I was tired of her following me around all Christmas. Matilda was busy trying to make me as miserable as possible and she began getting Greta to spy on me … so I tricked her into hiding in a shoe closet … and then I locked her in.'

Rose smiled back. 'I've had that done to me. By James and Fred when I was five.'

They sat in silence for a moment.

'Rose, are you OK?' Scorpius asked, concerned.

'I'm fine.'

'You must have hurt yourself.'

'Honestly Scorpius, the only lasting thing I've injured is my dignity. I was never a fan of all this damsel in distress crap,' she murmured, admitting what really was bothering her.

'Rose. The girl shoved you into a lake when you weren't expecting it. She could have just as easily shoved me into the lake. She could have shoved Krum into the lake,' he told her, sincerely, although Rose rather thought he was smiling too much at that last idea.

'Maybe. It's just … I don't know. Really frustrating. I don't want to be known as that girl who needs rescuing. I don't want my family to think I can't stand on my own two feet.'

'I doubt any of them think that,' Scorpius said, laughing. Then, noticing her serious face, he added, 'Please don't be embarrassed, Rose? It doesn't make any sense for you to be. It would be needless torture.'

'All right, all right …'

'Mr Malfoy,' said Madam Pomfrey, approaching the bed again. 'You'll have to leave now; this girl needs some more rest.'

'OK, I'll be gone in a minute,' he replied, reluctantly.

'I'll be back in a minute,' she said, warningly. 'And woe betide you if you're still here.'

He grinned at Rose. 'Get some sleep, OK?'

'I might just do that,' she replied vaguely, remembering the strong arms that had saved her in the lake. She inconspicuously peered at his arms, but they were completely covered by his robes.

'What position do you play in Quidditch, usually?' she asked suddenly.

'Well, I play Beater a lot of the time,' he answered, looking a little perplexed. She nodded. Beaters were usually rather strong. Like Albus, for instance. 'But Seeker is my passion,' he finished.

'Oh.'

'OK, Rose, I'd better leave now, we'll continue this conversation later, promise,' Scorpius said, eyeing the nurse who looked as though she was about to return to them. 'But I don't want to be accused of disturbing the invalid.'

'Less of that "invalid" business,' Rose said, rolling her eyes at him. 'See you later. And … thank you, Scorpius.'

* * *

Scorpius left the Hospital wing, wondering where the talk of Quidditch had come from. Rose never really seemed very interested in the sport – she had claimed overexposure as a child – and he was wondering if the tiredness was getting to her.

'Malfoy! Wait!' cried a voice from behind him. He turned around, warily.

'Albus,' he greeted the worried looking boy, 'I prefer being called Scorpius to be honest …'

'How is Rose? Does she look OK?' Albus demanded, ignoring him.

'Yes, she's very tired, obviously, but she's all right … she says she'll be OK and the nurse seemed to think so too,' he gave Albus a reassuring smile.

'Wait … she's awake?'

'Yeah, she woke up about ten minutes ago.'

'Can't I see her then?' Albus asked, heading towards the door.

'No, I'm sorry. Madam Pomfrey literally just forced me out so Rose could sleep.'

Albus glared at him. Scorpius sighed. It wasn't _his_ fault.

'You know, it was really unfair that you got to go in and I didn't.'

'I know, but Madam Pomfrey knew Rose and I were friends. From that time you, uh, punched me in the face?' He attempted and failed at a grin, trying to pretend that whole incident had been a funny one.

'I'm her _cousin_,' he scowled.

'I know.'

'I'm going to go in and see if I can just talk to her for even five minutes,' he said, resolutely.

'No, Albus, wait a minute,' he said panicking. 'I told her you were outside, but she made it clear she was too tired to talk to you today.'

'Damn it, Malfoy, she talked to _you_.'

'Albus … you two haven't been on the best terms recently. Just leave her for tonight, OK?'

'Mine and Rose's relationship is none of your business, OK?' Albus said angrily. 'I hate how you're always so _bossy_.'

'OK,' Scorpius sighed his agreement, taking a step back.

'Wait. She _does_ know I'm the one that saved her, right?' Albus said, anxiously.

'Of course. She remembered being pulled out of the lake by you, but she forgot everything after that. She told me to tell you thanks.'

' "Thanks"?' Albus repeated distastefully. 'I jumped in the freezing cold lake and pulled her to the surface and she won't even talk to me.'

'She's been through a lot,' Scorpius shrugged, though privately he too had thought Rose might have wanted to speak with Albus. 'She'll probably wants to thank you when she's not so exhausted.'

Albus nodded, resigned. 'I … I didn't do it for the thanks,' he muttered, agitated. 'I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'

Scorpius nodded back, and began to set off towards Ravenclaw tower, Albus' white face watching him as he went. And he swore he'd be her hero another day.


	14. Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns it all :) How I envy her ...

**A/n **Hello dear readers! I'm sorry, I know it's been about a month ... bad Queenie! However I've just realised that the end of the school year is in sight! How crazy ... how wonderful. Hopefully updates will come more frequently then. Thanks for bearing with me :)

So once again, thank you to all my magnificent reviewers, who are so lovely and amazing. I really do appreciate any reviews I get so thank you, thank you, thank you!

Wow, we're on chapter 14 already! Hopefully you enjoy it :)

Well, it's late here and I'm off to bed. I hope I won't be as long updating next time, thanks again for your patience!!

Yeah, that was very rambling, I know. Sorry!

* * *

Rose would remember her stay in the hospital wing as barely endurable. She found it irritating to be cooped up and embarrassing to talk about what had happened with her visitors. Albus had come to see her the following day and she had found him particularly annoying.

'Rose!' he'd exclaimed after gently waking her.

'Wha-,' she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

'It's me, Al.'

'Oh, great,' she said, moodily. 'Nice to see you Al. By the way, do you have the time?'

'Seven thirty.'

'Oh, you do,' she said in mock surprise. 'Then my next question would be why the hell did you wake me at such an ungodly hour?'

Albus frowned, took of his glasses and fiddled with them, as he usually did when he had no idea what else to do.

She put her head in her blanket and then straightened up again, with a tight smile on her face.

'It's nice to see you, Al.'

He looked relieved she'd stopped the drama.

'It's nice to see you too,' he said cautiously.

'Sorry, I've just been in a bad mood ever since waking up in here yesterday. Ignore me. What can I do for you?'

'You're so … _formal_,' Albus said, longingly. 'I used not to need a reason to come and see you.'

She nodded, as though agreeing.

'I'm came to … to see how you are, I suppose?'

'I'm fine. The nurse fusses too much,' she murmured.

'Do you remember everything that happened yesterday?'

'Not much after I fell into the lake.'

'You were pushed,' corrected Albus, nodding.

'Right … after that happened,' she agreed. 'But Scorpius filled me in on everything. He told me about your help.'

'I ran towards the lake, to help you out as soon as you fell in. I thought it would just have been a case of helping you climb out,' he looked at the ground. 'I'd been watching you out of the corner of my eye. When you didn't resurface –'

Rose's cheeks reddened. 'My robes … they got tangled …'

'I'm just glad you're safe.'

'Yeah,' she smiled, realising for the thousandth time what an enormous debt she owed Scorpius for saving her life. Each breath seemed so precious now.

Albus was beginning to look irritated.

'Hey, thanks for your help, Al. It was decent of you,' she offered.

He frowned. 'Are you sure you're completely better? The water's absolutely freezing in January.'

'Like I said, fine.'

'Do you want to … I don't know, go for a walk later?'

She sighed. 'Albus … this … your … assistance yesterday was nice. I appreciate the gesture. Truly. But it doesn't change things between us.'

He met her gaze, hurt.

'Oh, that's right,' he hissed, rising from his seat so violently that he knocked it on its side. 'It's only Scorpius Malfoy who can change things between us, I forgot.'

He left the room in seconds, leaving a very upset Rose behind.

* * *

Scorpius met Albus on the stairs leading up to the hospital wing.

''Morning,' he said, noticing Albus' scarlet cheeks.

'Why does she insist on being so horrible to me?' he all but shouted back.

'She's awake already?'

'Well, I woke her up.'

'Oh,' said Scorpius. Then brightly, 'Maybe that's the reason?'

'Stop turning everything into a joke. Do you know what she said to me?'

'No …'

'She said it was _nice_ of me to save her life. She said she appreciated the _gesture_. Thanks for my _assistance_,' he sneered. 'As though I'd helped her down from a –_carriage_- or something …'

Scorpius shrugged, uncomfortable.

'And she said it changed nothing between us,' he scowled. 'That's the last time I jump into that ice pool for _her_. She'd clearly rather you or Dominique or even Greta help her out. At least she talks to them!'

'Right,' Scorpius said, awkwardly. 'Albus –'

'Don't call me … would you please stop acting as though you're friend to the world Malfoy? We are _not_ friends. And we will _never_ be friends.'

'Potter, then, if it pleases you,' Scorpius shrugged.

'Stop trying to please me!' Albus cried out. 'If you want to please me why don't you go and convince Rose to be my friend again? She seems to do whatever you suggest.'

'You just told me yesterday to keep my nose out of your relationship,' Scorpius snapped. 'And if we're not friends, Potter, then why are you confiding in me about all this?'

Really. He was getting downright infuriating to converse with.

'I'm not.' Albus said, and ran down the remainder of the steps without looking back once.

* * *

'Quidditch?' Rose asked doubtfully.

'Quidditch,' Scorpius confirmed.

Rose sighed, guessing he had taken her asking about his Quidditch position that day in the hospital wing as an expression of interest in playing with him.

'All right. I suppose an hour of it wouldn't hurt,' she grumbled. It was the first free weekend they'd had since Rose was allowed back to her own dormitory and classes.

'Good,' Scorpius said, grinning at her fiendishly, 'we haven't had much fun since we came back from Christmas break.'

'Well, I won't argue with that,' she conceded, giving him a smile. 'But going outside in February when the ground is still covered in frost doesn't usually fall under my idea of fun.'

'Oh come on,' Scorpius smiled back, 'How can spending the day with me _not_ be fun?'

'All right, Mr. Full of Himself,' Rose said cuttingly. 'I suppose you've forgotten first years can't use brooms outside of flying lessons?'

'Au Contraire, ma Chère,' replied Scorpius, grinning. 'You have much to learn.'

'Right. So would you care to divulge this amazing, undoubtedly complex plan of yours?'

'I don't go in for the complex stuff,' Scorpius said teasingly. 'My plan is relatively simple – you say we _can't _use brooms, I say we're not allowed to. All that is required is some petty theft.'

'Oh, fantastic,' Rose rolled her eyes at him.

'It's OK, I'm just going to borrow Matilda's.'

'And who's should I steal?'

'I think it's best we use the term loan from now on. And the possibilities are endless! James Potter's broom would probably be best, but it probably depends on whom you're maddest at.'

She fondly noted the gleam in his eyes.

'OK, OK,' she relented. 'Let's go become felons.'

They navigated their way through the rather empty castle, as it was still early morning. Once outside in the cold, crisp air, Scorpius challenged Rose to a race and both of them broke into a sprint for the broom shed, leaving two pairs of footprints in the otherwise perfect, frozen grass. The air beat against Rose's face and her auburn locks were blown back behind her face. The two friends crashed against the door of the shed, Scorpius just a few seconds ahead of Rose.

'I win,' he teased, straightening one strand of her hair that had gone wildly out of place. 'Know any spells to open this lock?'

'There's one my father swears by,' she nodded. '_Alohomora_!'

They entered the dark shed and found their selected brooms, Rose settling for Dominique's broom, and left the room.

Outside again, Scorpius peered around the area cautiously. 'The coast is clear,' he announced. There were a few older students a while away, but not close enough so they would recognise the first years.

'Good,' Rose said, now feeling rather eager to fly; she supposed Scorpius' enthusiasm had rubbed off on her.

'_Colloportus_,' Scorpius locked the door again. 'The school should really invest in better security.'

'Knowing James, he's probably put some protection of his own on his broom,' Rose grinned. 'Or else maybe he sleeps with it.'

'C'mon, let's fly! I haven't properly flown in ages,' Scorpius said.

They kicked off, swooping in between each other, then going as high as they dared and zooming back towards earth, chasing each other and performing loop de loops. Rose noticed Scorpius was a very good flier and she told him so.

'You could probably hold your own against James Potter,' she added, as though that was an outstanding achievement. 'You should apply for the team next year!'

'What and knock Krum out of his spot?' Scorpius asked. 'Actually …' he trailed off, his tone suggesting he might have been warming to the idea.

Rose sighed. Scorpius still deeply mistrusted Dragomir, especially since he had visited, however briefly, Rose in the hospital wing. Scorpius claimed he was acting too attached to her, while Rose maintained he was just being sweet. And she really wasn't in a position to pass up any offers of friendship at the moment.

'I brought a ball,' Scorpius announced after catching sight of her annoyed expression. 'Let's pass it to each other.'

They did, starting out easily but each throw slowly becoming more and more impossible for the other to catch until Rose became bored. Scorpius then blasted the ball to smithereens, a look of glee on his face as the remnants fell to the ground in a smouldering heap.

They then began to practice outrageous tricks in the air. Scorpius was always a little more daring than Rose, who responded, when teased, that she'd rather not end up falling off her broom.

'Oh, please,' Scorpius said, 'spinning won't make you fall off your broom.'

'You'd be surprised,' Rose said warningly. 'It happened to Fred before.'

He just gave her a grin and resumed his antics. She threw her eyes up to heaven, but smiled fondly as he attempted a handstand on his broom.

Suddenly, he slipped and almost plummeted back to ground from 40 feet in the air, only he managed to grab onto his broom with one hand.

Both first years froze in shock and stared at each other for a few seconds. Rose had felt her face drain of any colour and Scorpius' eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them before.

She became vaguely aware of someone screaming at them from the ground and looked down to see Victoire waving her arms about and then clutching her face worriedly.

Rose took in the sight of the panicked Head Girl below them and Scorpius dangling comically from his broom, now gripping it with both hands and suddenly she couldn't help but laugh. Scorpius looked surprised for a fraction of a second, but then he joined in, laughing ceaselessly. Victoire's expression of total disbelief only served to increase their mirth.

Rose calmed herself down enough to position her broom so that Scorpius could get onto it, behind her. She jerkily descended, still shaking with laughter. Upon touchdown they sat giggling in the icy grass, deaf to Victoire's variety of threats, complaints and scolding as her footsteps crunched rapidly towards them.

'I told you, idiot!' Rose exclaimed, hitting Scorpius affectionately on the arm. He grinned sheepishly.

'What the _hell_ did you two think you were doing?' Victoire had finally reached them. She didn't look in the least bit amused, just incredulous.

'Sorry Victoire,' Rose said meekly, but unable to hide her smirk.

'It's not funny, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy. You could have seriously injured yourselves.'

'Sorry Victoire,' Scorpius echoed Rose. 'Believe me, I won't be trying that again for a while.'

'Damn right you won't,' scowled Victoire. 'There's a reason first years aren't allowed brooms. Speaking of which …' her eyes wandered to Dominique's broom and she summoned Matilda's down from where it was still floating in the air.

'That's Dominique's,' she sighed, 'Whose is that?'

'Matilda Montague's,' Scorpius answered, 'Look, Victoire, it was my fault, I persuaded Rose to –'

'I don't want to hear it. I'll be taking about twenty points from Ravenclaw each for this,' she said sternly. 'I'm surprised at you, Rose. This had better not happen again.'

'OK,' Rose and Scorpius answered simultaneously. She glared at them suspiciously before marching back towards the castle.

'Well,' Scorpius said brightly, 'looks like that's one more of your cousins who hates me. Four out of the six in school already; I'm doing well!'

'Victoire doesn't hate you …' Rose said uncertainly. It was hard to imagine the sweet seventh year hating anyone.

'Of course she does; she thinks I'm a bad influence on you.'

Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

'Which I totally am,' he added unashamedly.

She smiled. 'Probably. But no worse than Fred and James ever were.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Rose biting her lip to stop more laughter when she recalled Scorpius' panicked expression after he'd fallen.

'Hey, Rose?' Scorpius asked tentatively. She straightened up and followed his gaze to the lake. He was watching the place where he'd pulled her from the water.

'Yes, Scorpius?'

'I know it's not really my place to ask … but how are things between you and Albus? I ran into him the other day and he seemed kind of upset.'

Rose sighed. 'Of course you can ask that,' she paused. 'Albus really hurt my feelings this year. I haven't got over that, to be honest. And he's just so immature and impatient. He came to visit me in the hospital wing and he seemed to expect that I'd want to be friends again after he helped you bring me up to the hospital wing. That annoyed me.'

Scorpius looked at her strangely. 'After he helped me carry you up to the hospital wing?' She nodded, rolling her eyes.

'It was nice of him, but –'

'Rose,' Scorpius interrupted urgently. 'I need you to tell me exactly what you think happened that day. '

'What I _think_ happened?' she frowned.

'Just do it, OK?'

'All right,' she said, curiously. 'Well, I was doing my homework near the lake and you were talking to Will McCabe just a little while away.'

Scorpius nodded encouragingly.

'And Greta came over to me, she was starting to seriously annoy me so I annoyed her back … I got up to leave and that was when she pushed me. I don't remember much after that …'

'I'm not asking what you think you remember, I'm asking what you think happened,' Scorpius said insistently.

'Well, I fell in the water, nearly drowned except you jumped in and pulled me out. For which I'm forever grateful to you, by the way. And then Albus and Fred helped you get me to the hospital wing. James went to tell the nurse, I think you said … ugh, this is so embarrassing, remembering …' she trailed off, noticing Scorpius' worried expression.

'Rose,' he whispered hoarsely, gripping her arm, 'Rose, I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who saved you. I wish I was and I'm sorry I wasn't but –'

'What are you talking about Scorpius?' Rose's voice had become very high-pitched. 'Of course you saved me. I saw you just before I passed out …'

'I was there when you were pulled out of the water, but it wasn't me who saved you. Rose, it was Albus.'

She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

'Oh, God …' she moaned into her hands. 'Albus …'

* * *

'Albus?'

'What, Rose?' he asked stiffly. She had found him in the library sitting by himself with a bundle of parchment on the table in front of him.

'I need to talk to you … I need to tell you I'm really sorry.' She grabbed his jumper sleeve in her fists.

'You're sorry, are you?' Albus asked dryly, trying to shrug her off him. 'Well it's a little late.'

Tears had begun to well up in her eyes. She had sworn she wouldn't let that happen.

'Al, I must have seemed like the biggest pig the other day. I didn't realize you'd jumped in the lake to save me!'

'You didn't?' Albus looked livid, 'Then how the hell did you think you got of there alive?'

'Well, I thought Scorpius …' she admitted reluctantly. 'I'm sorry Al, I –'

'_Malfoy_? Did he tell you that he saved you? You said he explained what had happened to you! He lied! I _hate_ him!'

'He didn't lie, I just misunderstood,' Rose frowned, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

'Oh, he's sneaky in that way then … probably just _implied_ he saved you, I daresay, never outright claim he did … slippery as a snake! Uncle Ron was right about him!'

'My father has never even _spoken_ to Scorpius! Why does everyone think that Scorpius is his father? It's not fair.'

'It's because he _is_ his father, through and through!' Albus shot back.

'For your information, Albus Potter, Scorpius was the one who told me it was actually you who helped me.'

'Well he obviously just realised that there were too many witnesses to keep up his foul little lie.'

Rose stood up. 'You know what? I'm not even sure I want to be back on speaking terms with you, Al. You're different – jealous and bitter.'

'Well, I don't want to be friends with you anyway, not until you're prepared never to speak to Scorpius again.'

'So _never_, then,' she shouted back, running out of the library, dodging Madam Pince who was insisting shrilly that Albus take his leave also.

Outside, Scorpius was waiting for her. Silently, he put his arm around her and they walked back to the Ravenclaw tower in silence.


	15. All is Sound

**A/n:** Hello! I'm sorry it's been a while, but I have an extra long chapter for you to make up for it!

We're coming very near the end of first year - I think there might be one more chapter after this. Then things should become very interesting ...

Huge thank you to TheDarkSideOfTheMoonNotKnown, airstreamlover, GossipGirlHere, Katamabob and PottedLilies for being so fabulous and reviewing! :D Love you all!

Special, huge thank you to PottedLilies who made a banner for this story! You should all go and admire it:

i776.*photobucket.*com/albums/yy41/pottedlilies/Slaughteringtradition.*png* (just remove the *s)

Thanks Kayla! You're amazing!!

So here we go, chapter 15. Hopefully you like it. Took a few unexpected turns while I was writing it!

Oh, and please review? I swear I don't bite and I really appreciate it!! Thanks! :D

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Rose walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one Friday morning and took her usual seat opposite Mona Thomas. She was chattering happily away to Will McCabe, who had a deadened look of boredom in his eyes.

Rose took a slice of toast and spread some honey on it, waiting patiently for Scorpius to arrive; idly keeping an eye out for Merwyn on the off chance she had some post, but nothing arrived. When ten minutes had gone by she frowned at her wristwatch. Perhaps Scorpius had slept in, but he had agreed to meet her at breakfast and there were only a few people left in the hall.

'Will,' she said, as he moved to make his leave.

'Yeah, Rose?'

'Do you know where Scorpius is?'

Mona looked at Will curiously, as eager for an answer as Rose.

Will scratched his nose. 'I have no idea. I actually woke up around four and noticed he was missing. When I woke up again in the morning he wasn't in the dormitory either.'

'Oh,' she said bemused. 'OK. Thanks.'

'Sorry,' he shrugged and hurriedly made his escape from Mona.

Mona blinked up at her.

'Wherever can Scorpius be, Rose? Do you suppose he's all right? Maybe he's ill?'

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She shrugged it off, spotting Greta making her exit out of the Hall.

'I'm going to speak to Greta,' she called over her shoulder to Mona as she raced out of the room.

'Rather you than me,' Mona shrugged back, a sour look on her face at the mention of her least favourite person.

Greta noticed Rose running towards her when she had reached the foot of the stairs. She hesitated, glancing up the stairs as though wondering whether or not she should linger. Eventually she crossed her arms and waited until Rose was by her side.

'Rose,' she began, 'I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean, I don't like you and you don't like me but I didn't want you to drown. I'm sorry. Really.'

'Oh, that,' Rose said distractedly. 'Never mind that, I wanted to ask you if you had any idea where Scorpius is?'

'Why would I keep tabs on my cousin? He's not speaking to me because of what I did,' Rose sighed, about to turn away before Greta grabbed her by the arm.

'As it happens … I do know where he is. You should read the papers more often.' She handed Rose a copy of the Daily Prophet, the faintest signs of a smug grin on her face. 'I'm afraid this isn't good for you. Keep the paper. I don't need it.'

Rose grimaced at her retreating back as the other girl walked slowly away.

She unfolded the paper and the article caught her eye at once:

**Vicious Attack on Death Eater Lucius Malfoy**

_A man they used to call the right hand of He Who Must Not Be Named himself, _writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent for the Daily Prophet_. To the utter rage of many people, twenty years ago Lucius Malfoy escaped any sentence in Azkaban after the war with only Harry Potter to thank for the lack of consequences for his actions. _

_ But has he really escaped all punishment? It's almost certain that Mr Malfoy's previous acts of murder and torture are what prompted this violent attack of late yesterday afternoon while he was making his way to a business meeting in London. _

_Mr Malfoy, 63, has been a source of anguish for hundreds of relatives of victims who came under attack during You Know Who's dark reign and many have expressed outrage that Mr Malfoy's dodgy loyalties and generous donations to various causes should entitle him to the freedom that he so heartlessly stole from countless others._

_Shockingly, there have been rumours that the attacker may have been a member of the Weasley Clan – the very family Harry Potter himself married into. Readers will recall it was the Boy Who Lived himself who testified in favour of the Malfoy family in the months that followed the final battle._

''_Course, himself and Arthur Weasley were sworn enemies from a long time back,' says Gilbert Wimple, former colleague of Mr Weasley. 'I wouldn't likely be surprised if one of Arthur's sons has tried to do him in for good.'_

_Mr Malfoy is currently being kept in S__t Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where his son Draco (incidentally, also a former Death Eater), wife Narcissa and grandson Scorpius (12) are said to be keeping a vigil by his bedside._

Rose stared at the article, rereading once more in the futile hope that the type would have changed since the last time she read it.

"_T__here have been rumours that the attacker may have been a member of the Weasley Clan …"_

She knew this was bad. It was one thing for Scorpius' and her respective families to have a history – it was quite another for the two of them to be attacking one another in the present.

Not that she thought this was true … it _couldn't_ be … who in her family would do such a thing? The Weasleys lived a harmonious existence. They had suffered too much loss in the war for them to turn to more violence without very good reason. And why would they attack Lucius anyway?

She bit her lip, wondering for a wild moment it was because of her and Scorpius' friendship. But that was ridiculous. And yet as far as she could see, it was the only common factor between the two families at the moment – Uncle Harry may have reconciled with Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't about to go for a drink with him in the Leaky Cauldron and talk Quidditch. Her family had mostly taken a stance of simply ignoring them.

'What's up, Rose?' a familiar voice disturbed her thoughts.

She jumped at her name and looked up at Fred.

'Nothing,' she lied.

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah right. You were just biting your fingers and your feet are pointing inwards.'

She looked down to see he was right.

'So?'

'So, you do that if you're nervous. Plus you look how I feel when I'm listening to Dominique sing,' he said, snatching the newspaper out of her grasp. 'Absolutely despairing. Gimme.'

He read quickly, his eyes darting through the article, his expression one of discontentment.

'That bastard …' he muttered. 'Rose, ignore what's written here about the Weasley's having anything to do with that. That's bullshit. I'll bet Lucius just said that to make us look bad … bitter old murderer.'

Rose shrugged. It somehow sounded less convincing, hearing Fred defend the Weasleys … it was that whole 'Weasleys can do no wrong' mantra. And she knew that wasn't true. The past year had taught her there was no such thing as a perfect family.

'Rose,' another, sweeter voice called her name.

'Hello Victoire,' Fred greeted her. 'Have you read the Daily Prophet today too?'

'What does it say in the Daily Prophet,' Victoire shrieked, grabbing it and reading the article with a frightening vehemence. When she had finished, she began to crumple it in her fist subconsciously. 'Damn Skeeter bitch!'

Fred met Rose's widened eyes at Victoire's unusually unrefined choice of dialogue. Something big was definitely bothering her.

'Rose, I've just received a letter from your mother. She thinks in light of what happened you might like to go home for the weekend – everyone's sure to be asking you questions and picking on you because of Scorpius. I'm going home for a few days too – you can come with me if you like.'

'Wouldn't it be worse if I disappear for a few days? Wouldn't it seem suspicious?' She asked, anxiously. The news was obviously bigger than she'd originally thought if Victoire was making a point of going home.

'Maybe,' Victoire agreed, 'but – Fred, would you mind leaving us to talk for a bit, please?'

Fred had been looking from one cousin to the other with a confused, slightly angry expression on his face. He nodded curtly at Victoire's request and walked briskly away, no doubt in search of James Potter.

'It might be worse,' she said, 'but I know you don't really have many close friends other than Scorpius here and it might be easier to face them with him rather than alone.'

Rose nodded. She was afraid to voice her concerns that Scorpius might think it wiser for them not to be friends anymore.

'It's your choice, of course,' she said, holding Rose's hand in hers.

Rose opened her mouth, about to refuse, when an owl appeared, carrying a letter in its beak.

She took it and looked at the envelope.

'For you or me?' Victoire asked breathlessly.

'Me.' Rose opened it to find a short note from Scorpius within.

_Rose,_ it read.

_My grandfather's in hospital and they're making me come and stay there with them. Sorry I've disappeared! Hopefully he'll tell my parents he doesn't want me hanging around soon – he's hinted at how terrible a grandson I am already so who knows? Keep your fingers crossed for me anyway._

_Your favourite person in the whole wide world,_

_Scorpius._

Rose felt relief flood her. She felt foolish for even imagining Scorpius would want to stop spending time with her – they'd made it this far and it didn't seem like anything their families did could stop them – even trying to kill each other.

She laughed softly, imagining the whole thing was a plot to make them hate each other.

Victoire looked at her oddly.

'Rose?'

'I think I'll go with you.'

'Good. Neville's going to let us use his chimney to get to St. Mungo's.' The seventh year began walking in long strides through the corridors and Rose had to hurry to keep up with her pace.

'But Victoire,' she gasped as they descended a stairway. 'Why St Mungo's? And why are you coming?'

Victoire's mouth was tight as she kept walking through the castle.

'Victoire?' Her cousin stopped abruptly and leant down to Rose's level.

'Teddy's in hospital. Nothing major,' she assured her, seeing her panicked face, but her blue eyes were tearing up. 'But Rosie, Teddy's a suspect in the attack. It wasn't him, I promise, but he was the associate of the Weasley clan Rita Skeeter took such liberties with, OK? I _have_ to go see him,'

'OK,' Rose said, her voice very small.

They arrived at the hospital and Victoire immediately marched her over to where Hermione, Ron and Hugo were sitting. Fleur stood beside them, looking at her eldest daughter disapprovingly.

'Victoire, I told you to stay at school! You have studies, NEWTs!'

'Maman,' She replied breathlessly. 'Teddy is more important …'

'C'est ridicule!' cried Fleur and mother and daughter began arguing in high-pitched, hysterical French.

'Blimey, their voices go right through my head,' Ron moaned. 'Lovely to see you, Rosie.'

'Hi Dad,' she said, hugging him briefly.

'Hello, Rose,' her mother said gently.

'Hi Mum,' she replied. 'Hi Hugo.'

He blinked at her vaguely. She sighed and turned back to her mother.

'Mum, what exactly is going on?'

'Rose … Lucius Malfoy was attacked yesterday, and Teddy is one of the suspects. One of a few, might I add. Anyway he got into a bit of trouble last night and was injured – people are saying that it happened when he attacked Malfoy -'

'Nonsense, of course, Rosie.' Her father interrupted, 'It's a silly formality. Teddy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. He'll be free again tomorrow.'

'Why would Teddy even want to hurt Lucius Malfoy?' Rose demanded. 'He has no motive.'

She watched as her parents exchanged a worried look.

'Harry's in talking with Teddy now,' her mother blatantly ignored the question.

'Was he hurt badly?'

'No, not at all. He's absolutely fine.' Hermione said firmly.

'More than can be said for Malfoy's git of a father …'

'Ron,' Hermione said warningly, inclining her head toward their daughter.

'What?' he asked innocently.

'Rose, why don't you take Hugo to go get some tea?'

'I don't want tea,' Hugo said quickly.

'Go anyway, get some cake or whatever you like,' she insisted, dropping a few heavy golden coins into Rose's hands. 'You can catch up with Rose.'

Hugo opened his mouth to protest, but Rose grabbed him and dragged him away.

'Hey!'

'Hugo, Mum obviously needs to talk to Dad without us around.'

'Fine,' he said, sullenly, 'Do I have to talk to you?'

Rose chose to ignore that question and concentrated on navigating her way through the hospital to the coffee shop on the top floor, climbing flights of stairs, dodging hurrying Healers and ignoring the many portraits that tried to talk to her.

'I see you're still being as bossy know-it-all. You've been that way since September,' Hugo said as Rose gently pushed him to sit down at a table once they had found the place.

'Hugo Weasley. I have two things to say to you. One – you have seen me _one_ other time since September and you had an ill-conceived misconception of me then. And two – I have _always_ been a know-it-all since before you were born and don't you dare try dispute that fact.'

She rather thought she saw the corners of his lips twitch at that. In any case, he sat down without any more fussing and told Rose what to get him quite civilly.

She went to buy the foods from the counter, after commenting to Hugo that it was really far too cold for ice cream, and was on her way back when she heard her name called out yet again.

'Rose!'

It was excruciatingly familiar. Sure enough, she looked up to see Scorpius sitting at a table to her left.

'What on Earth are you doing here, Rose?'

'Scorpius! Oh, I'm not even sure, everything's happened so fast.' Was it really only half an hour ago when she was asking Will McCabe where to find him?

'Can't keep you away from me … come on, join me, fill me in on what's happening.' He motioned to his table.

'My brother is over there …' she looked over at him and called 'Hugo!'

'What now?' he called back and frowned when Rose beckoned him over. He looked even more displeased when he realized whom she had been speaking to.

'Oh it's you …'

'Nice to meet you, Hugo,' Scorpius greeted him brightly.

Rose sighed as Hugo failed to return the sentiment. 'How's Lucius?' She asked, still preferring to call him that than "your grandfather".

'Meh. He'll live,' Scorpius shrugged. 'Unfortunate, that … OK, no, maybe that's a bit harsh but you should hear him going on in there,' He nodded towards the doors rolling his eyes. 'His attacker certainly didn't do any damage to his lungs. It's awful having to wait around while he moans about everything and then when he runs out of something to say it's about me being in Ravenclaw. Which he definitely doesn't see as a good thing. Miserable old man …'

Rose nodded sympathetically. He grinned.

'I came up here because I was fighting the urge to _silencio_ him. My goodness it doesn't half get tempting …'

Hugo was looking at Scorpius less venomously now.

'What are you eating?' He inquired.

'Ice cream,' Scorpius replied.

Hugo gave Rose a pointed look.

'What, I got you some anyway, didn't I?' She said. 'Though you're both ridiculous for eating it when the temperature is about ten degrees outside.'

'Never too cold for ice cream,' Scorpius declared, taking another spoonful.

Hugo nodded approvingly.

'This is a better seat than the one Rose chose,' he commented. 'You can see the door and out the window.'

'Yep, I'm methodical like that.' Scorpius grinned back.

'Do you play Quidditch?'

'I love Quidditch. Particularly seeking. Do you play yourself?'

'Yes! If you've seen Rose play, don't judge me by her.'

'Hey! I'm not that bad …' she protested.

Hugo grinned broadly at Scorpius.

She muttered something about a "Rose Deprecation Society" and then quietened and listened while they discussed favourite clubs. Shockingly, Hugo seemed to have taken a liking to her best friend.

When Hugo requested more ice cream she rolled her eyes but handed over some money to him. Once he'd left the table Scorpius and Rose looked at each other.

'That's your brother who isn't talking to you?' Was the first thing Scorpius asked.

'I'm as surprised as you are, believe me.'

'He must have missed you,' he commented, smiling. 'So Rose, would you care to explain why you're here? I mean, it's so nice to see someone who doesn't hiss at me to stop doing something every other minute, but I am a little shocked.'

She hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything, but Victoire's panicked tones and her family's presence downstairs had made the whole thing feel very ominous indeed.

'I'm not sure I should tell you … Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry's Godson, I'm not sure if you know him?'

'You said he was related to me before, I believe,' he answered curiously.

She had forgotten that. It only served to further complicate the situation.

'Right. Well he's here – got himself a little injured last night. Apparently he's absolutely fine, but …' She hesitated once more. 'He – he's a suspect in your grandfather's attack.'

'Oh,' Scorpius said. 'Well that's interesting. The press would love that …'

'They've already printed something about the attacker possibly being someone from my family. Victoire says it's Teddy that they mean. That's why I'm here – my mother thought I'd have a few tough days if I stayed in school from everyone because …'

'Because you're friends with me,' he finished for her. 'Your mother's probably right.'

'Are you angry? I sincerely doubt Teddy did anything. Why would he? And he's always been so sweet and caring to everyone.'

'I'm not at all angry, silly. Thanks for telling me. And I think whoever attacked the bastard was right to. He never learnt from his mistakes, Rose. Recently he was the main opposition for some legislation protecting Muggles being brought in. And he was campaigning for anti-werewolf law too …'

At his last words, Rose paled, but Scorpius didn't notice because Hugo had returned, sitting down and immediately resuming the Quidditch chat.

She tuned out of the conversation, pondering … she knew as well as any of her cousins that Teddy's father had been a werewolf. Uncle Harry had always been quick to add that he had also been a kind, wise and brave man. She knew Teddy was very proud of who his father was – was it such madness that he would attack Lucius for his anti-werewolf tendencies?

'Rose, let's leave. Were you listening?' Hugo prodded her. 'Scorpius says he should be getting back to his grandfather.'

'Right, of course.' They left their table and wandered through the halls.

'My Grandfather's just in here, 'Scorpius murmured. There was a small sort of waiting room off from the private chamber where Lucius was being kept and a pretty blond woman was sitting there, arguing with the man she knew to be Draco Malfoy.

'Astoria, I can't help what the newspaper prints!' He was saying to the woman in a very exasperated tone.

'No, but I wanted Scorpius to stay at school! This is ridiculous! Rita Skeeter is the most vile and cunning reporter I've ever had to contend with.'

'There's nothing for you to contend with Astoria,' he said soothingly.

'Oh, that's right! Because I'm not mentioned! Our _twelve-year-old _son is. Dragging him into this mess, into this nasty family history. He wasn't even born when –'

'Astoria, she only mentioned him, she didn't say anything bad about him.'

'She didn't have to! He's listed right after you are mentioned as a former Death Eater, which, by the way, has _nothing_ to do with _anything_. It's Lucius she should be focusing on. Your past and my son should have nothing to do with this.'

'I didn't plan for this. I only took Scorpius out of school because it was proper – my father could have died!'

The blond woman looked as though she would like to say something more, but at that moment a loud call came from behind Rose.

'Rose, Hugo, there you are! I was looking for you – come on, look sharp we don't want to run into the Malfoys do we?' Ron said jokingly. He then noticed the pale blond child standing next to his daughter.

'Who's this?'

'Scorpius Hyperion _Malfoy_,' answered Draco Malfoy smoothly, who had come to the doorway.

'Malfoy …'

'God Weasley, aging a good few years doesn't seem to have taught you any subtlety, has it?' His eyes narrowed as he took in his old classmate's appearance. 'What's the point in us acting civil to each other whenever we have the misfortune to meet if you're going to go about shouting your dislike for me in every public place you enter?'

'Speak for yourself about aging, have you seen your hairline recently, Malfoy? Though, indeed,' Ron answered, his face turning red. 'What _is_ the point in acting civil?'

'Well I don't suppose it matters much now …' Draco silkily replied, taking the Daily Prophet out of his wife's grasp and waving it at him. 'If the rumours are to be believed?'

'I very much doubt that they are in any way true. Malfoys have a reputation of spreading false lies around to suit them.'

'My father is lying in there after suffering attack, Weasley. Would you call that coincidence?'

'No, it's because your father's a pathetic old scumbag, isn't it?'

No one saw how it happened but in the next minute the two men were wrestling on the floor, reaching for each other's throats.

'Draco, no!' shrieked Astoria and she pulled the three children in off the corridor.

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other, aghast. Hugo looked puzzled and worried. Rose noticed he was gripping her cloak tightly.

'If the Malfoys are so reformed,' Ron was shouting, 'Why the hell has your son been trying to corrupt my daughter all year?'

'Why on Earth should I care anything about your daughter, Weasley? If she is desperate to be around my son I can understand why - '

'Draco!' Shrieked Astoria once more, 'Leave the children OUT of this!'

She looked at the three of them staring wide-eyed at their fathers from the doorway and ushered them into Lucius' room. She had thought he'd been sleeping. Unfortunately, the noise seemed to have woken him.

'Scorpius, what in the world is that ruckus?' he demanded as soon as his grandson entered the room. He blinked and took another look as Astoria urged Rose and Hugo into the room, so the fight would be out of their view.

'Who are these people?'

'Friends,' Scorpius replied sharply.

Horrified, Rose stood behind Scorpius and Hugo ran to hide behind her.

'And what are they doing in my room?'

'There's … a bit of a fight outside, Grandfather,' Scorpius admitted reluctantly.

Lucius Malfoy blinked at them suspiciously.

'Girl! What's your name?'

Scorpius sighed, 'Rose, go wait outside with Hugo.'

She complied willingly. Back in the anti-chamber she saw with relief that her mother had arrived and had stopped the fighting. Both Hermione and Astoria were giving out to their husbands in loud, shrill voices.

Rose emerged into the corridor quietly.

- 'Brawling in a hospital of all places!'

- 'What on Earth do you think the paper will print tomorrow?'

- 'In front of your children for goodness sake!

'Absolutely humiliated me …'

The two women were absolutely livid. Ron and Draco stood, sheepishly straightening their robes.

'Rose, Hugo,' Hermione exclaimed when she saw them. 'We're going home. I'm so sorry about that, Mrs. Malfoy,' she added to Astoria. 'Honestly, it's like we never left school …'

'I apologise for my husband's shocking behaviour,' Astoria replied, her blue eyes glaring icily up at her husband.

Hermione marched the two of them down the corridor and Rose glanced behind to see Scorpius standing there – he shrugged at her apologetically.

'Hey, Rose?' Hugo asked once they had slowed a little.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry I was so horrible about Scorpius. I was just so surprised you ditched Al for him. But he's actually really sound.'

She smirked at the word. 'Sound? Well, I suppose he is. Thanks Hugo.'

'Why did you and Albus stop talking anyway?'

'Because Albus doesn't like Scorpius and also he thinks the universe ought to revolve around him.'

'Oh. Well that sounds fair enough.'

She smiled at him.

'I'm really sorry I was horrible to you. I'll write from now on. And I hope you and Scorpius stay friends. And even if you make friends with someone horrible … well, you're still my sister I suppose.'

He caught her off guard by hugging her tightly then and there. Shocked for a second, Rose hugged him back, feeling warmer than she had in a long while.

Hermione Weasley stopped to see where her children had disappeared to. She looked back to see them a good ten metres back in an embrace, Hugo looking pleasanter than she had seen in many months and Rose looking happier than she had seen her since school had started.

It had been an odd day for everyone.

* * *

Back in school, Rose was sitting beside Scorpius when her newly subscribed to newspaper arrived. Astoria had been right; the headlines were dreadful and everyone seemed to be talking about Ron and Draco's fight, the hot topic of the month. The worst thing was that neither Ravenclaw could deny it. But what they could do was face it together and Rose was grateful for her best friend's presence.

'Schoolboy Rift Returns – Gryffindor versus Slytherin"

"Malfoys strike back at Weasleys over Attack"

"Families Feuding in the Hospital Corridors"

The headlines went on and on. The worst had to be the ones suggesting Scorpius and her as an item. Mona Thomas had questioned her incessantly for hours when she had read one and Rose in turn had spent hours blushing violently and denying all claims (which according to Mona, meant that she really was Scorpius' girlfriend.)

However this morning came some good news for once: Teddy Lupin was not guilty. She only realized how much she had doubted this when a huge wave of relief came over her.

'Teddy's innocent,' she told Scorpius.

He nodded his approval. 'Good. He seems a decent bloke. I wonder who it was, though?'

'Says here Fenrir Greyback. Furious about Lucius and the anti-werewolf legislation.'

'That was always going to get Grandfather into trouble,' Scorpius sighed. 'With the likes of your mother campaigning against it for so long.'

Rose nodded. Her mother had done a lot of work on that a few years ago.

Victoire returned the next day, glowing happily. She smiled at her cousin from across the room and Rose smiled back. If there was one thing that was certain, it was that Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were meant to be. It was a pity Mona didn't share a dormitory with _Victoire_ instead … it would give her someone with an actual love life to torment …


	16. Parting is Such

**Disclaimer: **Sadly for me, no ... I still don't own anything!

**A/n:** Hey guys! Exams are over and summer is here, so I'm hoping my updates will actually be within a reasonable time from now on :)

Thank you Katamabob, Avanell, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, airstreamlover, PottedLilies, GoldenTresses91 and LyricsofEpiphany for their amazing reviews. Seriously, they all mean so much to me ^_^

I've been asked about the timeframe for this story so I'll tell you now that Slaughtering Tradition will not document all seven years at Hogwarts - I may write a sequel but I'm undecided about that. I've been plotting out the rest of this story and I think it will probably end sometime in fourth year.

Also, if anyone is interested, I thought I'd mention I've written a new oneshot since my last chapter - completely unrelated to this story, but it would be awesome if you'd like to check it out - 'Bella's Reasons'. I know, I know, I should have updated ST instead, but I couldn't help myself ... bad Queenie!

OK, I think that's quite enough rambling from me ... hope you enjoy chapter sixteen! :)

* * *

The summer term at Hogwarts flew by for Scorpius and Rose. Little of consequence had happened during this time; Albus Potter could often be seen hanging about with his elder brother and cousins, Felicity Bones was still talking behind Rose's back when she thought she was asleep, Greta Montague didn't seem any friendlier for having almost drowned Rose and Mona Thomas was still unable to stay quiet for more than thirty seconds.

A panicked atmosphere entered the Ravenclaw Common Room in the weeks leading up to exams; apparently Ravenclaws were prone to studying a great deal and the room had taken on the appearance of one full of laryngitis patients – except even whispers were frowned upon here.

'Fred and James might suffer a heart attack if they came in here,' Rose whispered to Scorpius one evening, making sure to keep her voice as quiet as humanly possibly – woe betide any frivolous first year who disturbed the quiet sanctity of the common room. 'I'm not sure they ever study at all. They'd go stir-crazy in here!'

'Forget Fred and James, _I_ might go stir-crazy in here if this keeps up for much longer,' he had replied with a low groan. 'Lord forgive me for saying this, but I actually miss Mona.'

Rose had grinned at that. Mona had been banished from the Common Room for duration of the exams and the weeks preceding it. Several fifth, sixth and seventh years had threatened the poor girl's very life should she return. Everyone had tried in vain to shut the chatterbox up, but eventually given her up as a hopeless case.

'After all, there's only so many times you can cast the Silencio charm in one hour,' Scorpius had declared as their chatter-loving comrade backed out of the room away from advancing N.E.W.T. students, still uttering apology after apology.

This was why, with the weather improving all the time, Scorpius and Rose often found themselves outside when studying. Scorpius concentrated mostly on practising his spell work while Rose crammed in all the book-knowledge she could manage.

'Scorpius, how in the world can you remember everything so easily? You've barely revised at all.' She demanded to know one day.

'Well,' he said, scratching his nose with the tip of his quill, 'I read quite a bit as a child. I'm a hoard of information on just about everything. Probably could pass the Muggle Studies O.W.L. tomorrow if I liked – my mother would buy me any book I wanted.'

'My mother was always trying to get me to read – she used to all the time, actually, she still does. But I never did ... '

'Curse of the only child,' he explained. 'Barely any of my friends from Quidditch training and the like were allowed to come over to the Malfoy Manor by their parents. I got bored playing with Greta. You, however, had about ten cousins to keep you occupied.'

'I suppose … Did parents really stop their kids from playing with you?' She asked sadly.

'Yeah. One even pulled their kid from my Quidditch team once they learned I was on it.'

'I'm sorry, Scorpius,' she said.

'Don't be,' Scorpius replied, flashing a grin at her. 'As a result I had way too much time on my hands for reading and now I barely have to skim through my notes to know it all. Watching you struggle brings me much joy.'

'Hey, I'm not _that_ bad,' Rose protested, hitting him with her Transfiguration volume.

The two eventually came up with a sort of agreement – Rose would help Scorpius with practical spells (which she picked up uncommonly well) while he would help her remember facts. Due to this arrangement both first years were extremely well prepared when the time came to sit the exams and neither encountered major problems, apart from during Scorpius' potion practical when he managed to spill his frog guts all over a passing fellow Ravenclaw by the name of Stretton.

'Sorry,' he'd called immediately, 'sorry about that.'

Rose rolled her eyes while the (rather tall and stocky) boy could only glare at Scorpius angrily as Professor Nott was watching.

'What exactly,' she whispered to Scorpius as Stretton went on his way, 'did he do to you? And don't try and deny it! I know that was on purpose - you never spill anything.'

'Well,' Scorpius replied under his breath, a slight smirk spreading across his features, 'I suppose it _might_ have something to do with the fact he borrowed my potions notes without asking last night – I spent half an hour searching for them – and now I can't remember whether to add the peppermint before I stir this or not.'

By the end of the exams they were both exhausted and spent much of their time lazing on the grass a little away from the lake. One such afternoon they were discussing their forthcoming summers.

'It'll be awful,' Rose sighed. 'The only people I can stand to hang about with are Molly, Fred and Victoire. Victoire won't want to spend a waking second away from Teddy and Fred will always hang around with James. And goodness knows how she does it, but Molly is the only one of us who willingly spends time with Dominique.'

'You have younger cousins too, though?' Scorpius mused, lying stretched out on the grass.

'Well, Lucy and Roxanne but they're best friends – inseparable, really … they won't want a third wheel. Besides, Roxy can be a little ... _exuberant_. It get tiring.'

'Exuberant …' repeated Scorpius with a laugh. 'That at least sounds exciting. I swear my cousins are the most moany, dull …'

'Sadistic?' supplied Rose bitterly, idly picking at a piece of grass.

'Well, yes actually,' frowned Scorpius, rubbing his head. Rose noticed the traces of the cut Matilda had given him over Christmas still remained.

'Does she scare you, Matilda?' She asked suddenly.

'Well it won't be a picnic spending the summer with an angry fifth year who hates me, and who's waiting anxiously for her O.W.L. results, let me tell you. She'll need _someone_ to take the stress out on.'

Rose frowned, not liking the sound of that at all.

'Isn't there anyway you can keep her at bay? Merlin's beard, Scorpius, she physically injured you last Christmas.'

'Well it's not like I'll be seeing her everyday, but certainly once a week … and Malfoy Manor has many good hiding places …'

Rose wasn't satisfied with that and she began to ponder. Then a smile spread over her face.

'I never gave you a birthday present …'

'It's June, Rose,' he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

But already her mind was plotting … she might just have the perfect thing for him – a summer free from Matilda hassling him …

* * *

Rose walked as inconspicuously as possible toward the Slytherin table, yet some suspicious eyes followed her figure as she passed. Happily, she noted Greta was seated right next to her sister – she had got lucky.

She stopped next to her and the mousey haired girl turned to look at her balefully.

'What do you want, Weasley?' she demanded, watching her carefully.

'I think you left this in Potions yesterday,' Rose said, carefully placing the book on the table in front of the other girl. While Greta was bent over the book examining it, Rose slipped a vial of potion into Matilda's goblet – the fifth year was engrossed in a conversation with the girl on her other side.

'No, this isn't mine … perhaps you'd better ask Melanie,' Greta said, shoving the book back into Rose's arms.

'OK then,' Rose said brightly and walked briskly away. She sat down next to Scorpius and grabbed an orange.

'Happy Birthday,' she grinned mischievously.

Scorpius looked at her, head tilted. 'What are you talking about?'

'I don't suppose you're familiar with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Daydream Charms? One of their oldest and most popular products.'

'I have, yes … I don't particularly _want_ to experience some sort of mushy hallucination though …'

Rose laughed. 'That's just how Uncle George markets it … in actual fact the daydreams can project whatever you want them to … which prompted my Uncle to create something new – a potion that controls what dream you have. He doesn't sell it in the shop … but I, having such special contacts, managed to procure some.'

Scorpius blinked.

'I've just slipped one into Matilda's pumpkin juice,' she said, jerking her thumb backwards and laughing at the confused expression on his face. 'I saw her before her exams, studying for divination, out on the lawns, and she was wearing some strange charm around her neck … Mona said it was for luck so I concluded she's probably quite superstitious … am I right?'

'Well, yeah …' Scorpius nodded, 'although she may just have been at the point of trying anything to help her with her exams … I'm entirely convinced she'd ever opened a book before Easter this year.'

'Well tonight she's due to have a nightmare that should scare her into leaving you alone for the entire summer … at least in the physical if not verbal sense. Hopefully it will come off as an omen; a warning – I borrowed Molly's divination book to throw in some very ominous images anyway.'

'Let me get this straight,' Scorpius said slowly, 'you're making her have a dream that would scare her into _not_ trying to kill me?'

'I think it's a definite possibility,' Rose grinned at his wonder.

'In that case, I love you,' he laughed, shaking his head in delight. 'That has just made my summer about ten times more bearable.'

'Good,' she smiled back. 'It's only eight short weeks anyway. I'd say we can handle it!'

* * *

Days later, standing on the platform while waiting to board the Hogwart's Express, neither Rose nor Scorpius were feeling as though eight weeks was a short time at all. Both kept an anxious silence as they pushed their trunks onto the train.

'Write,' they suddenly said simultaneously to each other in equally desperate tones and then gave the other a sheepish smile.

Victoire Weasley was in floods of tears, streaming out barely comprehensible laments over her beloved Hogwarts and both first years gave heavy sighs, recognising the end of an era within the Head Girl's inconsolable tears. They looked away to find a seat and then simply talked until the train arrived at platform nine and three quarters.

'Well,' Scorpius said, standing to peer out the window, 'I suppose this is goodbye.'

She looked into his grey eyes, sadly. 'Goodbye for now – we have second year to look forward to.'

His eyes lit up briefly, 'Yes … we can tryout for Quidditch next year!'

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Typical boyish response … _you_ can – _I'm_ not going to, though!'

'We'll see … I can be rather persuasive, y'know,' he replied as they left their compartment and walked through the train.

'Really? Well, I suppose we _will_ see,' she replied stubbornly and then paused, biting her lip. 'I'll miss you … write me everyday, yes?'

'If you do me,' he said simply, helping her down from the carriage. 'Goodbye, dear Rose,' he said, half smiling as he made a sort of bow towards her and then let go of her hand. 'S'been a pleasure.'

'An absolute _delight_ I can assure you, good sir,' she replied, adopting a frivolous accent and bobbing a curtsey.

'Until September, then, my fair lady,' he said, gave a second low, sweeping bow and was gone the next moment.

'Rosie, you are _odd_,' said a voice from beside her. Rose turned to see Roxanne standing there with Lucy; they had evidently watched her exchange. 'Dad sent me and Luce over to help you with your luggage,' she continued, picking up Merwyn's cage and hugging it to her chest while Lucy and Rose grabbed her trunk.

'Thanks Roxy, Lucy.'

'Who was the boy? He's odd too …' mused Roxanne as they made their way over to the crowd of redheads at the side of the platform.

Rose merely grinned to herself … she found her family's sudden presence odder than anything else but kept quiet … it was only eight weeks after all …

If Scorpius could handle it, so could she.


	17. Déjà Vu?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and it breaks my heart!

**A/n: **Hello ... yes, I'm really sorry the update took so long, but I'm too tired to feel guilty right now! I'd just like to thank my awesome reviewers: L.D. Archer, Katamabob, kri444, emotionalpoemgirl, GoldenTresses91, GhibliGirl91, PottedLilies, and Morzan's Elvish Daughter - thank you! ^_^

I guess that's it! I suppose I'll just say I'm hoping to go through second year pretty quickly (but who knows how that'll turn out? XD)

Enjoy chapter 17 (hopefully!):

* * *

It was with a sense of déjà vu that Rose walked through the packed as ever carriages of the Hogwarts Express, intent on meeting Scorpius after the long weeks apart. She couldn't help but smile as she went on her way, striding far more confidently than she ever had before; she was a second year.

There was something about having lasted a whole year in the school that was very comforting, and even more comforting was the thought that she was no longer one of the youngest at Hogwarts. Rose felt that much less vulnerable when she saw first years clustered together in little less than petrified states. Indeed, she had left Roxanne and Lucy in a compartment only minutes earlier, although Roxanne had immediately struck up conversation with the other pupils there, apparently unconcerned as to ask whether it was their first or fifth year in the school.

Rose had woken up uncharacteristically early that morning with a knot of excitement twisting in her stomach. At long last she could strike off the final box on the calendar she had hung above her bed the day she arrived home, and she did so with immense pleasure. Then she had sat on her bed, her trunk already completely packed beside it and simply watched the second hand tick slowly around the clock face on the opposite wall.

Summer had been almost as unbearable as she had envisioned.

James and she could no longer manage to disguise their obvious disdain for each other in front of the adults; leading to many questions and sharp comments being thrown her way. Even more annoyingly, when James had burst out about the Malfoys one day, her father had nodded and launched into a story about the schoolboy Draco Malfoy until her mother gave him a look that would silence a dying Jobberknoll.

Ron, too, made no attempt to hide his desire for Rose to stop "consorting with the Malfoy and Krum boys" and it was unclear which of these names he hated more. He seemed to regard Scorpius as the more immediate threat, however, and kept asking very sharp questions about him until both Molly Weasley senior and Hermione simultaneously forbade him to ask any more in voices laden with venomous frustration, which drove Ron to adhere. He changed his tack to encourage her to make some more _girl_ friends, but Rose ceased to listen to him completely when he seized upon Felicity's name and kept reiterating what a lovely girl she sounded during one mealtime.

When Rose had time away from her cousins, she revelled in Hugo's company, playing old childhood games, talking endlessly about any topic or even indulging in some Quidditch exercises if he twisted her arm. He was really the only family member that was currently succeeding in not making her wish constantly for a handy brick wall to bash her head against. Some people, more than others, awakened this deep yearning in her on a regular basis.

Whenever Dominique found herself in Rose's presence she had spent her time sticking her nose in the air so that Rose began to irritably talk about what fascinations the ceiling beheld if ever there was a cold silence in the room between them (and there often was). But Dominique became a lot more chipper after her O.W.L. results arrived and she tried (unsuccessfully) not to gloat too much about their excellence. Rose didn't mind much when she went over them again and again – it generally made her a lot more amicable than before.

Victoire Weasley, too, had been celebrating some very pleasing exam results – she planned to join Teddy Lupin in his Auror training in October and was very excited about this. She spent her summer in the arms of Teddy whenever he was not needed at training and looked radiant for it.

And Albus. They had ignored each other from the outset and Rose could count the number of times she had made eye contact with him over the summer on her ten fingers, and all these unfortunate occurrences had immediately been followed by angry flushes and dropped gazes. She felt a twinge of regret when she heard her Aunt Ginny express concerns to her mother Albus had made few friends at Hogwarts, although Rose was fairly certain he had at least a couple from the Gryffindors of their year.

Now Rose stopped outside a compartment that was occupied by just one lean, pale-skinned boy who was stretched out across an entire seat and was watching whatever passed the window. She slid into the compartment and sat opposite her best friend, smiling mischievously. He looked towards her, still lying across the seat, so his face was upside-down when it lit up.

'Rose! Thank goodness!'

She laughed delightedly as he sat up straight.

'It's been so long, Scorpius!'

'You're telling me! _Thank_ you so _much_ for sending me those letters! I haven't spoken to anyone fun since June.'

'What, you didn't meet Greta over the summer?' Rose teased, 'and thank _you_ for replying to them.'

He rolled his eyes. 'My goal for this year is to not speak to that girl again at any cost!'

Rose grinned.

'I can live with that,' she said. 'So tell me, Scorpius, I'm intrigued … how does someone whose been away for two months of such sunny weather come back to school paler than when he left?'

'I doubt that … I mean … I flew a bit … '

'What else did you do?' She pressed, grinning at his hesitancy.

'I hid in the library?'

'You're such a Ravenclaw!' she stuck her tongue out.

'Well, good!' he replied, sticking his tongue out also.

'How was your family?'

'Good … I mean, my mother liked having me around. She asked me loads of questions about school and didn't make me feel like I had to duck when I answered truthfully. Matilda was in a foul mood though … her O.W.L.s fell far below her mother's expectations, but she didn't touch me! So your plan worked. Look, my scar's almost invisible.

He leant forward and brushed the long side of his fringe off his face to reveal a faint white mark. A reminder of family values.

'Greta was as whiny as ever. Half the time she was trying to get back in my good books but that really doesn't work if you're spending the other half of your time making fun of me. Just a tip.'

'I'll bear that in mind. Your father?'

'Ah. That was kind of … bizarre. I mean, he works during summer but he did have some spare time on his hands …'

He looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. Rose noted the sort of confused half-grin he was wearing.

'He taught me how to play chess. It was really fun, actually. Awkward, but fun. I don't know if he did it just because my mother told him to, but that's what we did all summer.' He looked up at her and grinned evilly. 'Incidentally, chess is now my favourite pastime. We're going to be playing a lot this year, my dear Rose.'

'Great,' she replied sarcastically, experiencing flashbacks of her father teaching her the basic manoeuvres. 'Are you any good?' she asked in a tone that suggested she very fervently hoped he wasn't.

'Oh, I think so. I'm a hundred times better than my father, I think I was beginning to wear him out a little by the end of summer. He seemed pretty happy when I packed up the board to bring to school, anyway.'

'Chess,' Rose said, teasing it out in her mind. 'Well, it beats Quidditch.'

'Speaking of which, I mean to tryout!' Scorpius morphed his face into a pleading expression that involved him pouting his lips. 'Tryout with me, Rose? It would be so much fun to both be on the team.'

'Ugh … well, I _suppose_ we might run the risk of actually making some friends there,' she said with a shrug. 'And that expression looks ridiculous on you, for the record.'

'Right, friends!' he said excitedly. 'So you'll do it?'

'I'll think about it,' she sighed. 'What position?'

'I'm going to badger you until you say yes. Seeker, for me.'

Rose's eyes narrowed disapprovingly. 'Scorpius, they already have a Seeker … Dragomir Krum, son of Quidditch champion Victor Krum, and who gave a damn good performance last year for the Cup?'

'Gryffindor won, Rose. He couldn't beat James Potter.'

'Gryffindor barely won and he could very well beat James this year! Why on Earth do you think they'd take on a brand new Seeker over one they've been training all last year and has demonstrated such skill and dedication for the game already?'

'Why are you taking his side?'

'Don't be ridiculous. I'm just worried that you have some sort of vendetta against Dragomir. Do you really want to be Seeker or do you want to be seeker instead of him?'

'Why would I have a vendetta against Krum?' Scorpius seemed to be getting uncharacteristically sullen.

'You've never liked him, Scorpius,' Rose said softly. 'I just want you to remember there are both good and bad reasons for doing the same thing. You like Beating too, and one of the Beaters left last year. Why not tryout for that?'

He paused, watching her with his grey eyes, his light eyebrows frozen in consideration.

'Sorry Rose, you're right. But I honestly want to tryout for the position of Seeker because it's my favourite … I'm not singularly trying to usurp Krum. I mean,' he paused and a dark expression passed over his face for a second, 'I honestly can't stand the guy, but I've always wanted to be Seeker.'

'Then go for it,' she said simply.

The rest of the journey passed with Rose talking about her summer and speculation about what the next year would hold for them. Finally, when they had swapped the cloudy sky for pitch black, they arrived at the station and hopped into a horseless-drawn carriage. Seated there also were Molly, Fred and James.

Fred and Molly greeted the other two excitedly, while James looked pointedly out of the carriage (where he could see nothing due to nightfall) and Scorpius and Rose responded cheerfully.

'Wow, I prefer these things to the boats,' Scorpius exclaimed. 'Remember last year, Rose?'

She giggled at the memory of Albus and Scorpius retrieving Greta from the blackness of the lake.

'Yeah, but even though I don't want to go near those boats again, I'll not deny that little journey will always remain a very dear memory for me.'

'Greta fell in the lake,' Scorpius explained to the others. 'We didn't push her – no, Fred, really - that was the best thing – it was her own fault.'

'Ah, I recall my own boat trip,' Fred said dreamily. 'D'you remember, James?'

'I'm guessing you guys _did _push someone in,' sighed Molly, shaking her head fondly.

'Molly! I'm offended by your presumptions!' cried Fred dramatically. 'We actually convinced Roland Gibbon there was a monster right behind our boat, trying to eat it.'

'That's stupid,' Molly said.

'Well so is he apparently!'

'What did he do?' Rose asked with a knowing grin.

'He jumped right into another boat!'

'You guys are terrible,' Molly chastised.

'Well, he _was _taking up all the leg room,' James chimed in, and then instantly appeared to regret it and resumed his looking away.

'Roxy and Lucy must be crossing the lake this moment,' Molly murmured.

'I wonder what havoc Roxy's wreaked yet?' Fred said, shaking his head.

'She's _your_ sister.'

'Don't remind me,' he groaned.

'Well, I for one see the resemblance,' Molly raised her eyes to heaven and Fred grinned good-naturedly.

Once the students began to gather in the brightness and warmth of the Great Hall, Rose and Scorpius said goodbye to the Gryffindors and Fred and James rushed off to meet their friends, while Molly fastened her new prefect badge and found some fellow fifth years. Rose and Scorpius sat themselves at the Ravenclaw table where Will McCabe nodded at them and Mona Thomas verbally attacked them with questions as soon as they arrived.

The first years entered the hall; all disappointingly dry. Rose smiled as she spotted her two younger cousins waiting behind the other first years, gripping each other's hands tightly. She thought it was kind of sweet; the two of them had been best friends for as long as she could remember and they waited together, both visibly nervous and excited. She realised with a jump of the heart they were in almost exactly the same position as she one year ago.

The Sorting Hat sang its song and Sorting began. Both Roxanne and Lucy, being Weasleys, had a long time to wait until their turns arrived.

'Weasley, Lucy,' called Professor Sinistra eventually, handing little Lucy the hat. Lucy was easily the tiniest of all her cousins and, interestingly enough, the only blonde outside of Fleur's brood. She was as quiet by nature as Roxanne was loud and she always followed the latter around everywhere.

Lucy pulled the hat on over her head; it hid her face completely and her legs were swinging ever so slightly; they didn't quite reach the floor.

'She's tiny,' murmured Scorpius. Rose laughed lightly and nodded. There was a short silence from the hat. And then –

'SLYTHERIN.'

There was only the slightest of hesitations before the Slytherin table began to cheer her and hiss toward the Gryffindor table.

Lucy clambered down from the stool, her cheeks pink, and began the slow march toward her new House table.

Rose was stunned – she couldn't imagine a less likely person for Slytherin.

'Blimey, your other cousins look horrified,' Scorpius said, watching them. 'You'd think _your_ Sorting should have prepared them some.'

'Well, that's a shock,' Rose gasped. 'Tame little Lucy, in Slytherin? That's … interesting.'

She looked toward the Gryffindor table and took in the faces – Dominique, of course looked extremely annoyed. James was frowning, Albus scowling and most surprisingly of all, considering how accepting she'd been of Rose – Molly Weasley sat there, a look of horror on her face. Fred merely watched his own little sister, concernedly.

'Weasley, Roxanne,' Professor Sinistra called out once the cheering had died down.

Roxanne didn't appear to have heard her. She was the last to be sorted, standing there alone, stock-still.

'Roxanne,' Professor Sinistra repeated gently.

She jumped and walked up to the stool, placed the frayed and tattered hat on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR.'

Roxanne, now seeming to be fully composed, stood up, placed the hat back on the stool and marched towards the Gryffindor table without so much as a backward glance towards the Slytherin table. Rose noted she also sat with her back to it.

Now, she turned her attention back to Lucy, who was sitting at the end of her table, her face pale and watching Roxanne's back agitatedly.

She turned her eyes to Rose and Rose gave her little cousin a warm smile, which was weakly returned.

Rose had thought Lucy had been almost in the same situation she had been last year. Now it seemed, their situations were exceedingly similar.

'Look on the bright side, Rose,' Scorpius said gently. 'I'm guessing this makes you seem like a saint to Dominique.'

'I'm worried for Lucy,' she confessed. 'Roxy was … Roxy _is_ everything to her. I only hope Roxanne acts out of character and doesn't take this too badly …'

'She'll be OK, Rose. You want to know why?' he smiled at her. 'She'll have you, and you've been through it all … even if the rest of her cousins turn on her, _you_ won't. And you're a pretty amazing person to have – I should know.'

She blushed at that.

'Yes, but like you say … for Dominique and maybe other family members … there's Ravenclaw and there's _Slytherin_.'

Scorpius gave her a sheepish grin. She bit her tongue, recalling his family history.

'Sorry.'

'No worries,' he shrugged, untroubled. 'It's true.'

'You're right about one thing, though,' Rose said, her heart filling with determination. 'Lucy will have me. I think Fred and Molly should also be fine about it and I hope to goodness Roxy comes to terms with it, but in any case, there'll always be me.'

Even so, dinner ended on a rather lower note. Scorpius and Rose left for the Ravenclaw Common Room, and Rose found she had quite forgotten its beauty with its starry ceiling and big arched windows. She bid Scorpius goodnight with a smile and collapsed into her comfortable, curtained bed that she had missed over the summer months.

Behind the curtains she heard Felicity Bones talking excitedly with Mona; apparently they had both quite got over their James Potter fixation and the new victim of their obsessions was one dapper young Mr Dragomir Krum. Rose rolled her eyes, safe behind the curtains, curled up and fell sound asleep.


End file.
